The Burning Wing
by Silent Wolf Singer
Summary: Sequel to Like father like daughter. When Katniss pulled out the Nightlock, Blaine had to pay the price. Now as President Snow spy, Blaine must report everything on Katniss while following other arrangements. She feels ashamed of herself but doing it for a reason, Fear. Can Blaine be loyal to her loved ones or will her secrets be revealed? Rating may change?
1. Chapter 1: Dead Heart

_**The Burning Wing**_

_Hey Everyone! this is a sequel to "Like Father Like Daughter". Now things are going to start making sense in this story._

_**When Katniss pulled out the Nightlock, Blaine had to face the price. Now as President Snow spy, Blaine must report everything on Katniss while following other arrangement. She feels ashamed of herself but doing for a reason, Fear. Can Blaine be loyal to her loves one or will her secrets be revealed that would dishonor her from Panem?**_

_**Chapter 1: Dead Heart**_

I stood in front of five tomb stones belonging to the fallen tributes. There was an area in the cemetery dedicated to the children who died as punishment for their ancestor's actions during the Dark Day. They were kids I once knew and I couldn't do anything. Only watch them dye by fighting to death in survival.

The winter winds blow against the frosted dead land, tossing my hair around. I shudder bringing my grey scarf closer while holding back tears. It was a bad habit to come here to visit the dead. On many days of their birthdays, but today was different. Today was the victory tour and I couldn't understand why I couldn't save those in the past. I wiped the tears away; setting some violas and pansies on the tombstones of Mike, Parsley, Thyme, Josh, and Melody.

"I'm sorry," I whispered and walked away.

A lot has changed since Katniss pulled out the poisonous berries that started a catalyst in history. For the first time since the beginning of Panem there are now two victors. However, the order of balances must be obtains, to which President Snow executed Seneca Crane. It was a week later that his death was announced of a suicide. Doctors proclaimed that being Head Gamemaker was stressful for a young man and was taking anti-depressants. So his death was a side effect from the drugs he consumed. The public believed the story but not everybody. Not those in the Profit Circle. Seneca was a member except he was into control not submit.

Another friend gone from change in the reactionary's entertainment of the Hunger Games. Finnick was willing to visit me for a day to help me coped this information in. Yes, Seneca fancy me more than I consider but he was a good friend. Afterwards, I followed my orders that President Snow gave me, Spy on Katniss. The betrayal of doing this task was disgusting. Spying on the Girl on Fire every day: observing her actions and secrets so Snow could use against her. What I know and reported was that Katniss still hunts illegally, she gives game to the Hawthorne family and on Sunday she goes hunting with Gale Hawthorne. The boy who announced he was her cousin, except Cousins don't kiss each other. Not in a way that of a peck on the cheek. Gale, Prim, and Peeta was Katniss Everdeen weakness.

I felt disgusting for the information I possessed and gave to President Snow. I did all this to protect my father, the team, and Cinna. Cinna was an amazing person who can just make an impression. When I returned a few weeks after the seventy-fourth Hunger Games for a concert tour, Cinna was at the train station. Although he sense something was wrong, he didn't hover. Cinna helped me accomplish my duties as a singer and role model; distracting me from killing Simon to choosing songs. But also what else is special was the gift put in my pocket the last day before leaving. I touched my ear to feel the piercings on the tragus, where two snowdrop earing's stay on. It was impossible to take them off for they were my favorite.

My smile dropped when I enter victor's village to see a car parked in front of the Everdeen resident. A man dress in black exits the passenger seat to open the back door. Fear possessed my existence to see the only source of fear to be in this hell of a district. President Snow came out with an apathy expression and walked up to the house. Quickly I ran back to Haymitch's house and locked the door. My heart pounded against my chest that it hurt while I touched my neck. I still haven't forgotten the capsicum stunt he pulled.

The foul scent exudes my senses bring me back to reality. Instantly my nose wrinkle in disgust. My father refused to let anyone clean this house ever since I moved out and hardly takes care of this place. But now it gotten worst, for he proclaimed himself retired from mentor duties and has a party of filth. Everywhere you walk there were bottles and bottles of alcoholic beverages, dried vomit, and body odor. Walking through the dump into the kitchen to find my poor excuse of a father sitting by the kitchen table, arms sprawled across the surface, and faced drenched in liquor. A snore was heard, a sign that he was still alive.

Nudging him would be no use to wake this old fart. So getting a bucket of cold water and removing the knife he slept with. I dunk the water on top of his head. Instantly he jumped on his feet, knocking down his chair and thrashing about. Being raised by this man, I grabbed his arms and pinned them behind his back while tripping his footing. The kick knocked him back to his senses and he looked around his surrounding then at me. I wasn't in a good mood as I had my arms crossed and glared at him.

"What are you doing?" He sputtered wiping his face with the sleeves of his dirty shirt.

"Getting your sorry ass ready," I spat; walking to the window to open and air out this place.

"What?" He said.

"It's the Victory Tour, dad." I said. "You promise to stay sober for this day."

Realizations crossed his mind. "Why am I wet?"

"What do you think," I muttered. Heading towards the fridge to pull out a hangover remedy and grabbed fresh-bake bread I bought earlier today. "You're forty-one years old and can't take care of yourself."

"Couldn't wake me without giving me pneumonia," Haymitch said passing over a knife. He pulls off his shirt, revealing a sweat stain undershirt.

"I don't think you need help on that, dad." I said and cut the loaf not dosing the blade with white liquor. I gave him a slice and handed him the vial of hangover remedy. Haymitch groaned at the object but doesn't decline drinking it. Once done with the vial, he started chowing down on the loaf. Strange how our victors go: Katniss hunts, Peeta bakes, Haymitch drinks, and I spy. Not a great collaboration of the victors of district twelve. Even when we have our own ways to keep busy while wallowing our past of the Hunger Games.

"Brrr. Those two have a lot of warming up to do before show time." Haymitch announced.

That's right. The audiences will be expecting the lovebirds who won the seventy-fourth Hunger Games. If only those two can look each other in the eye and hold a descent conversation. I chomp on a slice of bread and scowl. If you wonder why I'm such a bitch today was not just the victory tour, but Katniss. She and I haven't been getting along with each other the past few weeks. It started out simple when she visits me on advice on coping and girl talk of training to be etiquette. But we are completely opposites then what other critics would suspect. She was aloof, I was observant. She head forward and I'm self-preservation. She takes risk while I fold the cards. Katniss was never going to cooperate in any situation as long as it is her way.

"Shower, now," Was all I could say before shoving a package fresh clothes that came today from the Capitol.

Haymitch grumble some foul words under his breath and went upstairs to clean up. This was District 12 Victory Tour, and we are not going to mess this up. So taking a deep breath, I exited the house and headed back to my place. It started to snow as the ground was cover an inch of white. My body tensed as I stare at the grey sky.

When I was little I used to love the snow…But not anymore. Not when looking at pure white snow, something that is cold. Something, that not supposed to be stained red. I see the blood of the dead hearted. The children who die in the Tundra Mountains of a cruel arena. The blood I created and split from the innocent and lost.

I sighed; shaking my head and headed back to my house. I enter through the front door to be greeted by a familiar black fur ball and a new grey one. Midnight meow and rubbed himself against my leg followed by his kitten. Let say Midnight was a feline's male that could never reject a cat in heat. But the kitten was his by the eyes and last of the litter. So I took the young female kitten and name her Shiloh.

"Hey you two," I cooed, kneeling down to pet their heads. "Sorry, but you won't be coming with me on this trip. You're going to be at Prims and have fun with buttercup."

Midnight hissed, blocking Shiloh in protected stance. I snickered, such a protective father.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

So here is the sequel to Like father like daughter. I hope you enjoy this story and please leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2: Victory Tour

_**The Burning wing**_

_**Chapter 2: Victory Tour**_

"Come one Shiloh and Midnight, time to go!" I said as I picked up Midnight and put him in my bag sticking his head out while taking Shiloh in my arms and wrap my scarf around her. Even though Shiloh was twelve weeks old she was still little. She meowed in my arms and licked my fingers. I chuckled and petted her head as I got up and headed out. Making sure I locked the door and walked on over to Katniss house. There were four cars parked out front so the team was already here.

I knock on the door which Prim answered and squeal to see Shiloh and held her arm out. "Can I?"

"Of course," I chuckle and handed the grey kitten to Prim.

Prim smiled and held Shiloh gingerly while rubbing her cheek against the feline. "She is so cute. Come in, Katniss is getting ready and Cinna downs stairs."

A smile graced my lips when she said Cinna that I petted her head and enter. Midnight jumped out of the bag and walked next to Prim as we headed to the living room. Cinna was going over through clothes and I couldn't help but smirk. "I go with the sweater with the blue and green woven into it."

"I couldn't agree more," Cinna turned around and gave a small smile. He grabbed some white shirt, leather boots, and black pants.

I walked up to him as we kissed each other's cheek out of customs in the fashion industry. We pulled back and laugh, it has been a month since the last time I saw him. We kept our friendship neutral without any change…okay almost neutral; we kissed a few times under the influences of alcohol or stress. And let me say, Cinna was the best kisser than any previous clients I had. Cinna was the best friend I had in the Capitol than anybody else.

Katniss came downstairs into the living room with some stress written in her eyes until seeing Cinna. Whatever President Snow came to say to her was serious business. For you never want to disappoint President Snow, otherwise you signed your death warrant. Just like Seneca did. Shaking my head, I help Cinna arrange things in the living rooms of designs both he and Katniss created.

It was requiring that a victor show some talent, since work and school was no longer needed in the district industry. Peeta took up his skills in painting that are a big sensation at the Capitol. Though Katniss didn't have a talent unless counting illegal hunting as one. I try to persuade her into the singing industry with me. Me being her mentor or work out a duet for a concert. Katniss refused the offer instantly, not to be rude, but she won't do anything related to the Capitol forever. So let say all the talent searches was a complete waste of time till Cinna offer in designing. Assistant in designing her clothes line. Hey, it as that or off key flute.

"You know, I think I show a lot of promise," Katniss said as she looked into a sketch book.

"Get dressed, you worthless thing," Cinna said tossed a bundle of clothes at her.

I couldn't help but chuckle at the chemistry between the two. She chuckle and put on her outfit and ask, "Did I design my outfits?"

"No, you aspire to design your outfits and be like me, your fashion hero," Cinna replied.

I crossed my arms and snicker, "Alright, you two, no need for a credit debate."

Cinna chuckled and handed Katniss a stack of small cards. "You'll read these off camera while they're filming the clothes. Try to sound like you care."

After he said that, Effie Trinket barged in that everyone gasped between horror and humor. Our Capitol escort was wearing a pumpkin orange wig as she sang, "We're on a schedule!" She kisses Katniss cheek while leading the camera crew in, ordering everyone to get into position. So I hid in the kitchen with Prim watching the filming of the victory tour. This was Katniss Everdeen time to shine with the share designs. Although, Prim was interviewed along with Mrs. Everdeen by another crew. I sat in the corner and helped Prim while she was asked questions, giving off signals that she was doing well and thumbs up.

Once the interview was settled it was time to go. I put on my black pleated coat and leather gloves. Midnight meowed and rubbed himself against my leg. I knelt down and rubbed his head. "Don't worry; Prim is going to take care of you and Shiloh. Be a good boy now and keep Buttercup inline."

Midnight hissed at Buttercup name. I may not speak cat, but I knew that Midnight did not like Buttercup nor did Buttercup in exchange. Prim giggle at the animal behavior of the cats and picked Midnight up, rubbing his ears. Midnight stiffens first, then purr in contempt. I huffed out a laugh and laugh even more to see Katniss wearing earmuff; the distaste and loathing of the furry winter accessories.

"Attention, Everyone! We're about to do the first outdoor shot, where the victors greet each other at the beginning of their marvelous trip." Effie announced while clapping her hands. "All right, Katniss, big smile, you're very excited, right."

Katniss didn't get to answer when Effie shoved her out the door. I held back a smirk for I know the pain she was going through of Effie addiction for fame and etiquette. Snow was falling heavily than it was before as it sticks to the ground. I grimace and watch the frozen ice in pure distaste that it brought back memories. A hand grazed mine, looking up to see Cinna giving a concern look.

I mouthed _I'm fine_ to him, but he knew better that I wasn't fine. Sighing, I turned my attention to the star-crossed lovers who were apparently kissing on the ground. The urge to roll my eyes was tempting. It was all an act, nothing was real and only we victors know about it. Yes Peeta feelings were true but it would never be returned from the girl he loved. I wonder if they know the consequences it came to this Romeo and Juliet scheme. They are bound to be together from the Capitol entertainment for not just the Hunger Games, but forever.

**.o0o.**

Time seem to fly by as everyone sat in the dinning cart when the train pulled out of the station. The team was back together with Katniss, Peeta, Effie, Haymitch, Cinna, Portia, and I enjoying a hot meal. Afterwards we all retired for the night but sleep seemed to avoid me once more.

So I sat on my bed writing into my journal on the first day of the victory tour went so far. Once that was done, I went over the song list Simon chose for the next album. The music genre was no longer pop but more into the alternative scheme. Although, fans were wondering when it comes to the sexy appeal? I was twenty years old and the audiences want me to sing about garbage and show off my body to them. I was no slut and doing such an act would make my mother disappointed. There was a border line between them and you. I decide what I sing and perform, not a bunch of brainwash buffoons.

Suddenly there were footsteps. They sounded softer than the train's attendant that curiosity got the better of me. Grabbing my robe, I quietly exit my room to see Katniss walking towards Haymitch room.

_"I want you to spy on Katniss Everdeen. I want to know everything about her that I can use." _President Snow voice echo in my head. _"Watch and report that is all you have to do."_

A pang in my chest throbbed hard, knowing this was an act of betrayal. But I had no choice or else the consequences would harm those I loved. So keeping a distant, I followed Katniss as she asked Haymitch for fresh air. I kept a distance, until they went outside. I hid the closes compartment, and slide the window a little open while keeping in the shadows, eavesdropping on their conversation.

Katniss talked about everything. She told Haymitch about President Snow visit, about Gale Hawthorne, how we are going to die if she fails. I covered my mouth to prevent the deep breathing that exhale. Snow wouldn't know about Hawthorne if it wasn't for me. Now the boy was on the line. I hardly knew Gale Hawthorne. We used to be in the same class before I was reaped. Just classmate who catches the teenage girl population. Though, he wasn't interested in them, but one girl. Shame, that the Girl on Fire dangle two boys on a leash without knowing it.

"Then you can't fail," dad said.

"If you could just help me get through this trip-"Katniss began.

"No, Katniss, it's not just this trip." Haymitch corrected.

"What do you mean?" Katniss asked.

"Even if you pull it off, they'll be back in another few months to take us all to the Games. You and Peeta, you'll be mentors now, every year from here on out. And every year they'll revisit the romances and broadcast the details of your private life, and you'll never, ever be able to do anything but live happily ever after with that boy." He explained.

Now Katniss will see the consequences when making a deal with the devil. You sacrifice everything in order to keep the balances between life and death. This was a simple game of Russian roulette. A potentially lethal game of chance with a single round in the revolver as the gunmen pulls the trigger. One of six chances of death! Including when the Quarter Quells are around the corner.

"Do you understand what I mean?" Haymitch presses at Katniss.

The girl nodded. The Girl on fire was chained like me, instead of singing like a canary bound in a cage. Katniss Everdeen had to marry Peeta Mellark.

**.o0o.**

I waited for a moment until Haymitch and Katniss aboard the train. Before I could even follow them; a hand instantly wrapped around my face while the other restrained my arms from potential use. Whoever it was, shoved me to a wall and pressed their form into my body. I try doing a back kick; however, they kicked me in the knee. I whimper into their hand when an odd scent invaded my nose.

Taking a whiff of the odor to feel my body go limp, mind almost incoherent and the dizziness that followed. It smelled familiar, like during the recovery remake, however it was strong. Then I realized what it was, with the rag pressed against my nose and lips to be dosed in chloroform. I tried breaking free from the attackers hold, but he held on tighter practically shoving the cloth in my nose.

My body couldn't take the chemical induce drug as it fused into the oxygen as the vapors depress the central nervous system. Black dots soon clouded my eyes and it was no use to win against the chloroform. As my body went lip and world went black.

**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;lllllllllllllllllllll;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**


	3. Chapter 3: District 11

_**The Burning Wing**_

_**Chapter 3: District 11**_

When I wake up, I found myself in bed with a damn headache. Everything felt heavy, from my face, lungs, and throat, while feeling stoned. What happen last night also why does my knee hurt? I look around my room to find my journal rested on my chest and a bottle of melatonin on the nightstand. Did I take melatonin to go to sleep?

Yet again, my dream was a strange one. For I dreamt I was spying on Katniss and Haymitch…..shaking my head, I grabbed the half full glass of water and chugged it down to get the ick out of my throat then got out of bed. Today would be visiting the other districts. District eleven would be first in the backwards chronicallogical order that from twelve to one. That and the Capitol itself.

It was a cruel reminder to the victors of each game that they can't escape the crimes they committed. How they killed all the other tributes and act like it's a celebrations. To meet the district citizens at the town square then dinner while conversation with the district important figures. But while holding up a cheerful face of gratitude of the fame, you meet the fallen tributes family. How the mourn for their lost while you stand there with the glory.

At least, that was how I felt when I went on my victory tour.

I sigh and did my usual morning routine and freshen up with a self-remake kit. Having to use a chemical ointment to remove every hair on my body and carefully groom my eyebrows. A forced habit in keeping clean; since you never know when they call and time is limited. Once done, I got out and changed into today's attire. Since we are going to District Eleven, it would be a lot warmer. So, going through my wardrobe only to stop out of caution. There was no black, not a single trace of black unless it was a trim or accessories. Going through on who was in charge of wardrobe to remember Portia only did stage and television. Everything else was in Cinna's department.

He can't be serious! As I dig deeper in the closet to find nothing that of interest to my standers. Nothing that says my persona I keep to the public of a dark mysterious woman. It was cold and warm colors from blue, greens, reds, and browns. All earth related tones.

"I'm gonna kill him!" I grumbled when the train stopped. Probably a refuel stop for the train? Well, there goes Effie perfect schedule.

Searching in my closet one more time, I pull out a cotton navy blue bell sleeve tunic. So putting that on along with a fair amount of makeup and hair in a loose with a braid on the side, I put on some sandals and headed out to the dining cart. It wasn't even noon when I enter the cart to find the two victors absent. Though, curious into why Effie was pale and moping on the couch filing her nails.

"What happen?" I asked.

Haymitch, Portia, and Cinna turned around and look at me surprised. Haymitch practically choked on his drink that Portia had to smack his back while Cinna smile. Once my father got his bearing, he wipes his sleeve on his mouth.

"Who are you and what having you done with my daughter?" He demanded in a playful tone.

I rolled my eyes and took a seat next to Cinna. "Har, har, har, very funny dad."

"Awe, you look like my little girl way back when," Haymitch teased.

I rolled my eyes yet again and pick up a muffin, munching on it to taste blue berries. The others continue to stare at me while I glare at Cinna who was casually drinking his cup of coffee. Cinna had the courage to look at me and smile. "Had a goodnight sleep?"

"Yeah, I guess…." I said still feeling like something was off. I still don't remember taking any sleeping pills last night. "How about you?"

"I was up late last night working and organizing garments." Cinna replied. It was clear as day that Cinna was up late with small bruising under his eyes and how he sound.

"Can I make a request?" I asked.

"If you're talking about your wardrobe the answer is no." Cinna simply said and went back to his sketch book.

I huffed and slouched muttering some incoherent words that Effie somehow translated and gasped in horror. That and started scolding me on posture. I corrected my position when Katniss and Peeta returned. Katniss apologized about snapping at Effie who Effie said it was a breach of Etiquette and accepted the apology. She announced was that Katniss was in a lot of pressure then gone back on schedule.

I walked up to Katniss and whispered in her ear. "You got off easy."

**.o0o.**

It was a quick rush to the justice building in District Eleven. The largest population district and agriculture with an iron fist. When I came here four years ago, the first thought was prison, internment camps that cage the people like slaves, from all the wires and guard post. The metal shacks the citizens live, and lack of health on the younglings. And yet, they hold a strong heart in numbers in the beauty of their crops only to be spoiled and wasted by the Capitol. I practically held a grimace face or try to be neutral when looking at this District. Restraining the urge to pull out my money from my purse and give it to anyone here.

The burst of the anthem snapped me out of thought as I took a good look at Katniss to wear a frock with a golden headband, and mockingjay pin. I held back a scowl of the pin for it wasn't a good symbol to process on the history of the object. Peeta took her hand the moment the mayor of district eleven announced their names.

"Hope she doesn't screw this up," Haymitch said looking at the television.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Haymitch gave a caution look that my heart dropped. I knew that look and felt hurt, he doesn't trust me. How could he, I was President Snow spy. All information from or towards Katniss would be reported immediately. I turned my gaze back to the screen holding back the pang in my chest.

Peeta was a professional as he spoke out his speech of gratitude. He spoke in simple, winning style about the previous tributes of the final eight. Thanking them in keeping Katniss alive-thereby keeping him alive in debt. A debt that was impossible to be repaid. Until he showed some hesitation and said something that caught everyone off guard. "It can in no way replace your losses, but as a token of our thanks we'd like for each of the tributes' family from District Eleven to receive one month of our winnings every year for the duration of our lives."

_Oh shit,_ I thought. _This is gonna bite us in the ass later._

The crowd and family of the Thresh and Rue looked at Peeta in shock. A monthly salary of victor's riches was a years' worth of money. Haymitch scoffed scratching his head.

"She could do a lot worse." Haymitch thought aloud.

"Agreed," I breathed.

However fate was not on our side the moment Katniss called out "waits!" and walked up to the podium. I smacked my hand against my head and groan. _We're dead, we're all dead!_

"I wanted to give my thanks to the tributes of District Eleven," Katniss said as she looked at the Thresh's grandmother. "I only ever spoke to Thresh one time. Just long enough for him to spare my life. I don't know him, but I always respected him. For his power. For his refusal to play the Games on anyone's terms but his own. The Careers wanted him to team up with them from the beginning, but he wouldn't do it. I respected him for that."

The crowd went silence as she continued turning to Rue's family. "But I feel as if I did know Rue, and she'll always be with me. Everything beautiful brings her to mind. I see her in the yellow flowers that grow in the Meadow by my house. I see her in the mockingjay that sing in the trees. But most of all, I see her in my sister, Prim." She took a deep breath holding her bearings. "Thank you for your children." As she raised her chin to address the crowd. "And thank you all for the bread."

Instantly the connection on the television was disconnected as static filled screen took place. Effie was asking what's going on when gunfire was heard.

"I hear gunfire," Haymitch thought aloud.

"That is ridiculous," Effie object.

The shot, it was dense from the thickness of the wall, but I know gun fire when I hear it. My hand started shaking that it brought a memory. I grabbed my head, trying not to think about it.

_I stood above the target with a small Capitol issued hand pistol in hand. He laid on the ground cover in blood, dirt, and grime, while once expensive clothes tattered. He was one of my clients, an escort with a dark secret that President Snow wanted. I was only Seventeen, and a first timer but that didn't stop my boss. President Snow wanted something the target had, something that was important, a chip._

"_Now, where is the chip?" I demanded. Luckily we were in his apartment and the curtains were closed and music loud to cover any noises._

"_Why are you doing this?" he asked while spiting blood. "Why do you serve him?"_

"_Because he…." I stopped myself. "It's none of your business. Now, where is the chip?"_

_He didn't reply, so I kicked him in the left side above the kidney. He groaned and pointed it at portrait. I walked backwards keeping gun aimed at him while removing the picture to find a vault. He looked at me with real brown eyes that had ruby eyeliner while black hair ungroomed from the beating I did. "Combination, 17-7-6…."_

_I put in the combination which the vault opens with a beep. I examine the vault to find not extra foods like most illegal vaults processed, but money, files, and a small velvet box. I grabbed the velvet box and open it to find a hard drive that read JJ on the side. Shoving it into my pocket, I was about to close it when something caught my eye. A file with my name on it. I grabbed it to read the contents and gasped at the thoroughly detail it held on me. From child birth down to my secret missions, the scandals I participated on stealing information._

"_What the hell is this?" I demanded._

"_You made some mistakes, Miss Abernathy." The target murmured sitting up. "Mistakes that could put you in jail."_

"_Shut up!" I snap. "You…you are a traitor. You are a rebel!"_

"_A rebel who wants to help you and your district and the other districts," He said._

_Suddenly my earpiece rings, signaling a message from President Snow. Before I could answer it, the target charged at me. Instincts took over as the trigger pulled shooting him in the chest. He stopped and looked at me wide eye while I held my breath. This wasn't supposed to happen, it was supposed to be getting the hard drive, gun as a threat and inject sleep serum into him, disguising the night like one hell of a date._

_There was a difference between killing a person with a knife and gun._

"What happened?" Effie asked when Katniss and Peeta came into the room. "We lost feed just after Katniss beautiful speech, and then Haymitch said he thought he heard gun fire, and I said it was ridiculous, but knows? There are lunatics everywhere!"

"Nothing happened, Effie. An old truck backfired." Peeta said evenly.

Two more shots.

And it wasn't a muffler to an old truck.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;llllllllllllllllllllllllllll ll;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**


	4. Chapter 4: Trust is a heavy burden

_**The Burning Wing**_

_**Chapter 4: Trust is a heavy burden**_

"Both of you. With me," Haymitch said. Peeta and Katniss followed us, leaving the others behind. We ascended the curved staircase and walked down a corridor until entering a room. Haymitch nodded to me and I nodded in returned as I examine the accessories in the room while he removed the microphones off their chest and shoved them under the couch. I found a hidden microphone in a vase and handed it to him to which he put with the others.

"You stay here and watch," Haymitch told me.

I was about to protest however he gave me a look that I shut my mouth. Peeta and Katniss looked at me confused before following Haymitch further into the justice building. I know where they were going, but I want to know what's happening. Not because I my duties, but as a friends. Groaning, I sat on the couch and humph in protest like some child. So I slid my arm underneath the cushion to grab the microphone and removed the batteries. Now they are safe from technology spy that of a small chip.

I sighed and rubbed my knee, for some apparent reason it hurt. Doing a quick examination to find a somewhat of a bruise but it wasn't serious. Though, how did I get a bruise underneath there? I don't recall banging my knee nor sleeping on something that would leave a mark. I took a deep breath and waited….and waited.

"What are you doing?"

Instantly I jumped to look up and see Cinna who leaned against the door. I glared at him; he was quiet, to quiet for my liking. He can just appear out of nowhere and scare you easily.

"Guard duty," I muttered.

Cinna nodded and took a seat next to me. "It wasn't a muffler."

"What?" I asked.

"The incident outside," Cinna explained. "It wasn't an old truck. A poor old man was executed on the spot."

"For what reason?" I asked a bit surprised and interested.

"I'm not actually sure; I only saw a quick look of the peacekeepers hosing blood off the steps." Cinna said.

"Oh, this is bad." I muttered and scratched my neck. And to think Katniss and Peeta seen enough bloodshed for one year. Now they saw the execution style of a gun.

"You can say that again," Cinna agreed.

Suddenly we hear crashing and yelling from the upstairs dome. Whatever those three were talking about had somebody furious. Probably another secret reveald that had Peeta upset. Peeta was disappointed after the train ride when Katniss told him that Haymitch has been couching her on not screwing up the act. He even held suspicion on my part in the scheme which I told him I didn't approve of the actions the Girl on Fir participated in. So now everything was chaotic on loyalty that was split in two.

Peeta enter the room, his face solemn while red. He looked at me, giving the gestures saying 'can we talk?' and left the room. I sighed and excuse myself to Cinna following Peeta to his quarters before Portia and the second prep team arrives. Peeta sat on the bench rubbing his knuckles while I sat down next to him.

"You're my friend right?" Peeta asked.

"Mentor and friend," I assure him. "What happen up there?"

Peeta told me everything from what Katniss told him and the incident at the balcony where an old man got shot. What he announced about Katniss and Haymitch discussion about President Snow felt familiar. In fact, I dreamt of Katniss telling Haymitch about the ordeal last night. It's impossible for this to neither be a coincidence nor post knowledge from President Snow. Then again, I don't recall taking sleeping pills or figuring out why my knee hurts?

"Why can't she see I'm useful?" Peeta groan.

"She just wants to protect you after everything." I said.

"Yeah, you Abernathy's chose Katniss to win." He muttered rolling his eyes.

"Actually, I wanted you to win while keeping to your wishes." I confessed. "I was your mentor throughout the game."

Peeta sighed remembering the bread, basic kit, and basket in the arena. He apologized and I told him it's nothing, stress is difficult and hard to cope after a terrible experience of the arena. There was a connection between Peeta and me, a sibling relationship for we have so much in common. We don't mope or wallow in the events but keep moving forward while expressing ourselves. He paints, I sing, and that's that. So after a moment of talking, Portia arrived saying it was time to prepare for dinner.

With a "see ya lover boy," I headed out and walked around the hall until reaching an empty mayor's office. Taking a quick peek to confirm it was empty; I walked in and locked the door before taking a seat by the desk and pick up the phone. I dial an important personal number, directing to the one person I fear the most. It rang a few times before the connection was confirmed.

"President Snow, speaking," Snow answered. "This better be important, Canary?"

"I'm reporting on current event that involves the target." I replied feeling weight on my shoulders.

"I'm listening," he said.

"She's getting help from Haymitch in watching her actions. Mellark is already in on the scheme of proving their relationship is real." I reported quietly.

"Anybody else?"

"No one at the moment," I answered. "Trinket aloof as always, along with the prep team."

"Good, we don't want Capitol citizens involve in the mission." With that said he hangs up.

I sighed and put the phone away and try to obtain myself. It was hard and painful in the act of betrayal. Not to just Katniss and Peeta, but my father and the team. I'm sure I'm going to hell for this and more sins that pile up each day. Sighing, I got up and went to my assign quarters to prepare for tonight's dinner.

I shower for a quick moment washing my hair and got out. There wasn't much to do but prepare as I took look at the new outfit that hand on the wall. It was a mocha strapless cocktail dress gathered to the side by a jeweled sunburst and one shoulder strap. Calculating on the detail, I decided to go something simple as I put my hair a low bun and make up elegant with rouge cheeks, golden bronze eye shadow and red lips. To finished off the outfit with golden mesh earrings and golden pumps. There was a knock which Haymitch waited. No words were spoken nor the atmosphere that once held a family bond. Somehow, I feel like my own father doesn't trust me anymore and wonder if he knows?

"Were you able to see Chaff?" I asked to relieve the tension.

"No, they had us on locked down." Haymitch replied.

"Oh," I breathed.

When we assemble to go downstairs for dinner, I noticed that the Capitol citizens seemed to not notice of the current events in the square. Especially Effie, since the woman can't tolerate bad news without holding a tantrum or debated conversation. She runs through the evening schedule.

"And then, thank goodness, we can all get on that train and get out of here," She said.

"Is something wrong, Effie?" Cinna asked.

"I don't like the way we've been treated. Being stuffed into a truck and barred from the platform. And then, about an hour ago, I decided to look around the Justice Building. I'm something of an expert in architectural design, you know." She pointed out.

"Oh, yes, I've heard that," Portia said after a long pause.

"So, I was just having a peek around because district ruins are going to be all the rage this year, when two Peacemakers showed up and ordered me back to our quarters. One of them actually poked me with her gun!" Effie explained her story.

Effie appeared distressed that the spontaneous action of Katniss giving her a hug. "That's awful, Effie. Maybe we shouldn't go to the dinner at all. At least until they've apologized." Katniss suggested.

I snorted knowing that wouldn't work. Tried it when I was her age in trying to escape her madness of etiquette.

"No, I'll manage. It's part of my job to weather the ups and downs. And we can't let you two miss your dinner," Effie said with a smile. "But thank you for the offer, Katniss."

The formation was settled for our entrances. First the prep team, then Effie, the stylist, Haymitch and I, and finally Peeta and Katniss. No words were spoken as Haymitch offer his arm which I accepted. Music started to play as we descended the steps. As I kept my attention on the guest, I listen closely to the star-crossed lover conversation. How Haymitch instructed Katniss how to operate along with broken objects, and kissing Gale.

And then it was show time.

It felt like déjà vu, the familiar rounds of dinner, ceremonies, and train rides to district to district. Only this time, I'm on the side lines watch Peeta and Katniss enjoy the fame on the outside while feel miserable on the inside. It'll take time to move through the motions as the crowd observes you with false applauses.

That and the nightmares

**.o0o.**

When in district four, I was able to escape from the team and justice building to meet up with an old friend at the beach. Finnick was there sitting by the cliffs watching absent mindedly at the ocean. The hello's were short but taking a seat on the blanket and watch the view.

"How are the love birds?" Finnick asked.

"They're doing okay," I answered.

"Really, watched the speech in eleven. What happen?" he asked with his signature smirked that would make woman swoon.

I rolled my eyes and punched him in the arm. "That doesn't work on me, Finn."

"Finnick rubbed his arm and chuckle. "Sorry, just like teasing you."

I sighed and lay down in the sand. Finnick did as well and knotted a piece of rope.

"An old man got shot," I breathed.

"What?" he exclaimed.

"I don't know all the facts but this tour is a heavy burden." I said rolling on my stomach and gazed at the ocean. It was so peace here, to be surrounded by water and smell the breeze. No coal dust or anything. "I wish I could live here, away from all the madness in the world."

Finnick nodded then look at me, "Alright, what's bugging you?"

"Nothing," I assured.

"When you say nothing it is something," Finnick chastised in his brotherly way. "Come on, Yellow, we've known each other's for a decade. I can keep a secret."

I scoffed, rolling my eyes. Though it was true, Finnick and I know each other for almost a decade. From his victory tour till today from being a victor's daughter to actually being a victor. I took a deep breath and grabbed a sea shell.

"You have to promise not to tell anyone." I said tracing the smooth patterns of the shell.

"I promise," Finnick said looking interested while being cautious. "I swear on my life."

"….President Snow has me…on a mission."

"A prostitute-"Finnick started but I stop him.

"No, something more…."

"Not another assassin—"

"No," I interrupted holding back tears.

Finnick put his hand on my shoulder and force me to sit up to look at him. "Then what is it, Blaine. If he's not using you for those reasons then what?"

I took a deep breath and looked at him in the eye with water stare. "He wants me to spy on Katniss. I feel like I'm betraying everyone and yet I have no choice. He threatened the people I care about, Haymitch, Effie, and Cinna."

The information took time for Finnick to absorb until he sighed and gave me a hug. I hugged back as I quietly cried, feeling the weight somewhat lifted off my chest. This was classified information to share with others, but Finnick was a member of the Profit Circle with a tattoo of a shark with netting wrapped around its tail on his left shoulder. Finnick was trust worthy to hold a secret for that was his job. Secrets, he lives on secrets and used what interesting as a weapon. But he can hold my secrets, except I have to remind him.

That two can keep a secret if one of them is dead.

And neither of us wanted that conflict.

'''''''''''''''''''**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**Thanks for reading**


	5. Chapter 5: At the Capitol

_**Phoenix Rise**_

**Chapter 5: At the Capitol**

"_I promise," _That was Finnick said before I left him on the beach to join the team. It felt somewhat nice to relieve the burden in the role I'm commiting. Well, Finnick is trust worthy and I know he can keep my secret.

Anyway, the team was back at the Capitol for the victory tour banquette and interview with Caesar Flickerman that'll be posted tomorrow. I sat on the couch with Cinna as she showed me his new designs for the next dress idea. It fascinates me in the creativity and imaginations Cinna possessed compare to the other designers. When he flipped the page, a new chariot outfit came up to be another black jumpsuit.

"More flames?" I asked.

"I don't know," Cinna replied. "Trying to stay away from the coal mining suit."

"Why not coal," I suggested. "I remember Channel making the top part of my old outfit out of small pieces of coal."

Cinna thought about it as he wrote coal? In his sketch book. He continued to flip through the pages when something caught my eyes that I stop him. It was something white with a fur sample, but before the actual detail could be seen, Cinna closed the sketch book. I pouted in protest when he pointed at Katniss enter the sitting room with a serious face.

What she said shocked everyone in suggesting a public marriage proposal. It took a moment and a serious conversation to discuss about this. _Hello, they're just seventeen!_ However, Peeta agreed to the idea before disappearing into his room. Katniss was about to follow him but Haymitch stopped her saying he needed to be alone.

"I thought he wanted it, anyway," Katniss said.

"Not like this," Haymitch replied. "He wanted it to be real."

"I think its best we all go to bed." I suggested standing up.

"Agreed," Effie said. "Tomorrow is a big, big, big day!"

After saying good night, I went to my room and pulled out my new tablet from the Gamemakers. It was more than a simple computer that let me search prices during the game and check on tributes, it held wireless communication. I press on the app of a white rose on the corner which turned the screen black with a loading sundial until ready for response:

_**What news do you bring, Canary?**_

I took a deep breath and typed down the current event.

_Everdeen suggested a public announcement of engagement, sir._

_**Thank you for your cooperation's. **_

I sigh about to turn of the tablet off when more words appeared.

**I wonder what your father would think if he knew the actions you have…committed?**

_Blood is thicker than water, sir. But it doesn't change the fact in who hold the absolute power._

_**You are adaptable, Goodnight Canary.**_

_Goodnight President Snow._

**.o0o.**

The night of the victory tour interview was set on stage in front of the Training Center. Caesar still blue as ever flawlessly guided the star-crossed lovers through the interview. I sat in the mentor's booth watching the show in pure loathing. It's not bias in holding a grudge on this poor excuse in manipulating Panem for the false love that one can't exchange, but something else. Prejudice towards Katniss Everdeen in the hell she put me and so many other through. Seneca was dead because of her. It was her fault that I was now in this disposition as she acted so innocent when truly she was selfish. Maybe not selfish as a career, but selfish on different terms that makes me sick.

"And why is the yellow bird alone in this timely cage?" Murmured a husky voice.

"HelloAugusta," I muttered not looking at Caesar son. Augusta was one of my clients whose been trying to have sex with me with no availed. He's the type who pursues and get what he wants with money and riches, but it doesn't work on me.

"Ah, still babysitting I see?" Augusta toyed standing next to me tracing his hand over my arm in seductions.

I ignore him as I watch Peeta go down on one knee, declaring his heart out and begging Katniss for her hand in marriage. And of course, Katniss accepts the offer while Caesar and the Capitol audiences go hysterical in happiness.

"Aren't they a little young," Augusta said as his hand slide on my ass about to squeeze it, except I grabbed his wrist glaring at him. Augusta was a twenty-five years old womanizer who holds no resemblances to his father. From all the plastic surgery the Capitol is used to know, there was no trait of biological genetics except for blood. As his facial features are as perfect and angular - high cheekbones, a strong jawline, a straight nose and full lips. Bright eyes that were impossible to detect actual color for they changed in different lighting while golden hair groomed back. He wore a black suit with pinstripes and a red tie.

"Well, I'm not their mother." I shot back shoving his hand away.

"Still feisty as ever I see," he cooed.

"Is that what you told Hera and Demeter," I spat. "What do you want?"

"Just came to say hello," he said. "Also rumor has it that you are no longer dating and focusing on your music. So tell me, who's the lucky chump?"

"There's nobody," I answered. "Even if there was, the first moment I met you, your arrogance and conceit, your selfish disdain for the feelings of others made me realize that you were the last man in Panem I could ever be consider upon any companionship."

Augusta pierced his lips, "You are one lucky bird to have free will to speak to me like that. Being the president bird and all, and speak of the devil."

Our focus was back on stage where President Snow made surprised visit to congratulate the newly engage couple. He slaps Peeta on the back then embraced Katniss in a hug. Examining her tensed posture as the president held her arm longer as they looked into each other's eyes. For a slight moment, fear crossed Katniss Everdeen face after President Snow shook his head. It didn't work. The engagement didn't _convince_ him, not at all.

President Snow raised his hand silencing the audiences. What do you think about us throwing them a wedding right here in the Capitol?"

Caesar Flickerman asked about the date.

"Oh, before we set the date, we better clear it out with Katniss mother," the President said. The Audience laughed at his joke. "Maybe if the whole country puts its mind to it, we can get you married before you're thirty."

"Well, there goes another chance with a female victor," Augusta muttered.

"You're disgusting," I hissed.

"Ah, but doesn't stop the value of money," he counter holding a credit card.

"And what would happen if money end up to be nothing," I said clenching my fist.

Augusta gave me a sullen look. "It's money that keeps this country going."

"You're wrong," I said and regretted it as he shoved me into a chair away from the audiences view and pin me down.

"Then tell me Canary, what is better than money?" He demanded.

"Hope…" the word slipped out that horror consumed me while I held a strong poker face. "You be surprise in what an idea can do."

Augusta sneered pulling back exiting the victor's box, "You better know your place, Canary. Otherwise, what you are protecting won't be worth it anymore."

"Like you know," I spat.

Augusta didn't replied, instead slammed the door making the balcony shake a little. Not looking over my shoulder I sat there trying to regain my posture.

**.o0o.**

The party was your typical Victors banquet at President Snow's mansion. The grand illusion of a heaven as musician floated on clouds that I had to hold back a scoff. Shaking my head as I dance with some stranger who asked for a dance. Names were useless since there was no purpose when they changed their appearances on a daily basis. Once the song ended, I excused myself and headed towards the buffet. There was countless option in eating, so I grabbed a small portion and walked towards a table.

"May I join you?" asked another Gamemaker.

"If you like," I replied in my charades. He was a large man and the new Head Gamemaker; Plutarch Heavenbee. "Nice to meet you again, Heavenbee."

"Likewise, Blaine," Plutarch said taking a sip of his wine. "How have you been?"

"I'm doing excellent, sir." I lied.

"I noticed, your new records has intrigued the adolescence in the Capitol." He noted with a laugh, "Including some new singles?"

"You know I can't tell you," I snickered.

"Simon?"

"Simon," I agreed mentioning Simon, the Capitol most famous music producer in Panem if not more.

Plutarch and I just held a simple conversation, though some topics were….unusual compare to the previous conversation. Cinna and Portia soon joined us, which Portia offered the new Head Gamemaker if he liked to meet the victors. Plutarch said that would be lovely, leaving Cinna and I alone.

"Is it me, or are we being set up?" I asked bluntly.

"I believe so," Cinna agreed.

I chuckled, lately after Cinna confessed about who he is, our friends have been trying to get us alone together in public. Well, Effie and Portia have while Haymitch just shrugged. So we keep our friendship neutral in public. Cinna offered a hand asking for a dance. Nodding, I accepted his offer as he led us towards center of the dance floor. Dancing to a simple waltz, his hand on my waist whiles the other holding my hand as i grasped his shoulder. Green eyes stayed focused on my eyes, seeing the veil of masked emotions that was difficult to decipher.

Cinna leaned closer to whisper in my ear, "What are you thinking?"

"Trying to figure you out." I answered.

He smiled, "And have you found anything?"

"None so far," I said when he suddenly dipped me when the music changed.

"Maybe there are things you are not meant to know," he murmured.

I glared at him, "Wrong dance position for a waltz."

Cinna gave his signature smile and fixed our posture and followed to the music. "You act like you're being watched. I think there's more than you are hiding secrets than me alone."

"I'm adaptable." I whispered in his ear. "And it's best to not get your nose into it."

"What do you mean?"

"You be surprise in the knowledge I possess that could parish another great empire."

"You are in deep with the wrong people. " Cinna said pulling back as he gave me a concern look.

"You don't know a thing about me." I counter. "And you better watch your tongue in certain areas. People might consider you…" as I lean up and whispered in his ear, "A rebel."

A hand tapped on Cinna shoulder to be President Snow. "May I cut in?"

Cinna obey and let President Snow into the next dance. The air around us became tensed in the waltz as we looked each other hard in the eye. A warning projected in those snakes eyes, "You look lovely, Blaine."

"Thank you, sir," I replied calmly.

"I see you and your stylist Cinna have taken an infatuation towards each other," he said.

"I wouldn't disagree with you, sir." I said with a fake chuckled for the public or curious ears.

President Snow smiled, "That's nice to hear. It would be a surprise if the stylist and singer on the same team collaborated and become official."

"Seems somebody has ideas," I breathed; though I panic mentally hoping not to get Cinna deeper into discussion.

Once the song ended, President Snow step back and took my hand giving it a kiss. He looked sharply into my face and touches my ear where the snowdrop earrings were. "What lovely earrings."

"Thank you, they are a gift."

"I'm sure the person who gave them to you is proud." And with that said he left.

I closed my eyes and held back a lone tear. So instead of standing alone on the dance floor, I went to join my father by the bar and get a strong drink. Haymitch order a brandy while I had a cosmos. We didn't say anything, just drink away in alcohol drink after drink. Drowning the guilt away. It wasn't till midnight did two Capitol attendants came up announcing it was time to go.

Being giddy; I smiled and jumped onto my feet, ignoring the protest of the force while the two Capitol attendants dragged my intoxicated father. Once we join the others Effie groan at our state while the two, youngling looked at me as I sway softly to the music.

"Is she drunk?" Katniss whispered to Peeta.

"I can hear you," I sing sang.

"Not like skunk as Haymitch," Peeta replied back.

Cinna shook his head and wrapped his arm around my waist. "Like father like daughter."

**.o0o.**

Back on the train leaving the station we sat in the sitting cart as Effie discussed blabbered about the schedule. I was still in my happy mood from the alcohol not giving a care in the world. Cinna order some tea and took a seat next to me as Katniss and Peeta sat across on the love seat.

"There's a Harvest Festival in District Twelve to think about. So I suggest we drink our tea and head straight to bed." Effie announced.

Couldn't agree more as I got back to my room and took a long shower; Letting the hot water wash away the makeup, perfume, and exhaustion of my body. After a very long shower, I got out and went into my room to put on a slip when my tablet beeped. An important news announcement. Tapping accept on the screen showed instant news about a riot going on in District 8. The announcer says the textile district have started a revolt and caused the security to go on a level two alert.

"Level two," I whispered.

The scene changed in showing factories workers storming out of the complex while the assign peacekeepers try to obtain order. Hearing the local peacekeepers discuss level stages of riots. One would be people stop working. Two, the people leave their post and cause mild damage with protest. But when you get to level three, it's a close battle field. A mob with mass destruction with fire and death.

I hope it doesn't happen.

A knock on the door was heard.

Quickly turning off the tablet and adjusted my robe before answering the door. It was Cinna.

"Hey Cinna," I answered. "What can I do for you?"

"Saw the lights on and wanted to check on you," Cinna replied.

"Thanks for your concern but I'm doing fine." I said leaning against the door.

"Good," Silences between us. This was another awkward situation for both of us. He breathed and leaned down to kiss me on the cheek. "Get some rest, Blaine."

I blushed, "You too. Oh and Cinna….."

"Yes."

"In a few weeks, I'll be back to the Capitol for another tour and other events. I was wondering if you wanted to escort me, it's optional." I said nervously.

He gave a small smile, tucking a strand of hair off my face, stroking his thumb on my cheek. "As you wish."


	6. Chapter 6: Crime and Punishment

_**The Burning Wing**_

_**Chapter 6: Crime and Punishment**_

I was beating up a punching bag to the point where my knuckles hurt a bit. This was part of my usual routine after the seventy-first game when not at the Capitol. I work out in the personal gym I made with Peacekeeper old gym equipment, which I bought for Old Cray. I jumped up and did a spin kick causing the worn leather bag to fling then return to post. I panted checking my hands to be a bit red and decided to call it a day, but I grabbed a knife from my leg holster and flung it at a target board, two inches from a bulls-eye.

"Damn, close," I panted, wiping the sweat from my brow.

Shiloh and Midnight sat on the table watching absentminded. I sighed, knowing it's no use to beat myself around the bush but I can't help it. Katniss has become stubborn to new terms on the definition of stubborn. It's like the girl is planning something that could jeopardize anyone. First President Snow in trying to_ convince_ Panem that the _star –crossed lovers_ are true than a lie detector, then the whole marriage thing, and now there's a riot in District Eight. What the hell is going on? And to think it took a few berries to start a fuss.

"Shiloh, you're so lucky to be a cat." I stated.

The kitten tilted her head confused before stretching. I chuckled, petting her spine of grey fur. Okay, I've been stuck in the house to long. I should probably go out for some fresh air before leaving in a few days for the capitol. It was close to the holidays and the Capitol becomes majorly active on performances. So I changed into some clean clothes, putting on some boots, winter coat, and scarf. I lifted the hood up, and then walked down the Victors village towards the Districts.

Here in District 12 things are calm, no one cares who I am other than a victor. Sometimes kids would walk up to me asking about the games, other times they would ask for money. Truly money seemed nothing, which I'm willing give a few dollars to them or stop by the sweet store and hand out chocolate. However the eyes of the adults look at me with pity or apathy. Some would even come up to me and say rude things when there are no peacekeepers are near. Other times they would make fun of my father being a useless drunk, a man who doesn't care about the children. Offences words seemed nothing or the rare purse stealing moments but I truly don't care. My father is a hero in my eyes. In the end, everyone was cold, tired, and hungry from the corrupt society we lived in.

"Blaine!" Called out a familiar voice.

I turned around to see Peeta running towards me. "Peeta what's up?"

Peeta stopped, doubling over panting. "…..Peacekeeper, whipping, Katniss-Gale."

"Shit," was all I could say before running off towards the town square in seeing the predicament.

What I saw was a complete nightmare. Gale Hawthorne tied, slumping to the ground unconscious to a post with a wild turkey overhead. The guys back was ripped to shred blood everywhere. Katniss stood in front of him arm spread wide blocking the new head peacekeeper. President Snow sent a letter of a new Head Peacekeeper straight from the Capitol for the safety of the district. Doubt on false information being partly true for it was something else. Head Peacekeeper Romulus Thread**. **By just staring at the military figure of discipline. You weren't looking at a hero; you were looking at the devil.

"Hold it!" Haymitch barked coming just in time for when the next blow about to swing.

"What's the meaning of this?" I called out.

The people stepped aside as I waltz through them using my authority voice. I walked up towards Katniss yanking her up on her feet. Grabbing her face to see her condition in finding a nice slice of skin on the high left cheek bone. "Terrific! She got a photo shoot next week modeling wedding dresses. What am I going to tell her stylist?"

Thread rested his whip on his hip. "She was interrupting the punishment of a confessed criminal."

"I don't care if she blew up the blasted Justice building! Look at her cheek!" Haymitch snarled.

"Doubt it'll be camera ready in week," I spat giving a gentle smack/pat on Katniss other cheek.

"That's not my problem." Thread said a hint of doubt.

"No? Well, it's about to be, my friend. His first call I make when I get home is to the Capitol," Haymitch said.

Yeah, and the first person I'll meet at the Capitol is President Snow. Great, another conversation I'm _so_ looking forward to meet. So turning around to face both men, "Also do you have authorization to harm a victor and damage this pretty little face?"

"He was poaching. What business is it to hers, anyway?" Thread demanded.

"He's her cousin." Peeta answered joining the discussion by standing next to Katniss. "And she's my fiancée. So if you want to get to him, expect to go through both of us."

This was repercussion! Only four people could make a stand against for the district under local authorities. The odds may not last in our favor, but to protect Katniss from humiliation and in arrested for being uncooperative, all in the safety of Gale Hawthorne. Fortunately the locals who associate with the Hob and mines were here. By the intense atmosphere and expressions on their faces they aren't pleased.

Purina a customer of Greasy Sae's steps forward, "I believe, for a first offence, the required number of lashes has been dispensed, sir. Unless your sentence is death, which we would carry out by firing squad."

"Is that standard protocol here?" Head Peacekeeper Thread asked.

"Yes, sir," Purina said followed by several nods from the others.

"Very well. Get your cousin out of here, then, girl. And if he comes to, remind him the next time he or his cousin poaches off the Capitol land, I'll assemble a firing squad personally." Thread warned Katniss while crackling his whip, splattering blood. Afterwards coils it neatly then walked off.

The peacekeepers fall into a gawky formation behind their chief. I stared at Purina watching her carefully like there shall be consequences. The question relies on who is receiving the punishment and by whom. Thread is now Head Peacekeeper, chosen directly from President Snow. The excuse was coincident considering the previous Head Peacekeeper; Old Cray had been abusing his power in prostitution. Simply he offers money to young woman who were in dire need in exchange for sex. If you have to choose a handful of sins to describe Capitol citizens they would be lust, gluttony, sloth, pride, and greed. Wrath and Envy seemed third class unless you consider the political side.

"Gale." Katniss turned, her hands fumbling at the knots cuffing Gale's wrist. Peeta received a knife and cuts the ropes. Afterwards he collapsed to the ground.

"Better get him to your mother," Haymitch said to Katniss.

A homemade stretch was brought in by one of the clothes stores. When we put Gale down on the board, a handful of people help carry him consisting: Haymitch, Peeta and Bristel and Thom. Bristel and Thom were old classmate's sophomore year when I used to attend school. A girl around Katniss age took the Girl on Fire arm with determined seam grey eyes. "Need help getting back?"

"No, but can you get Hazelle? Send her over?" Katniss asked.

"Yeah," Leevy answered about to leave when Katniss stopped her.

"Don't let her bring the kids."

"No. I'll stay with them myself," Leevy assure.

"Thanks." Katniss said and grabbed Gale's jacket.

I scooped up a handful of snow and shoved it into her hand. I examine her face clearly now as we followed the men towards victors village. The cut swelled nasty on the left side of her face with teary eyes. "Put snow on that," pointing at her cut. "It's sooth the swelling."

As we walked Haymitch asked Bristel and Thom on the current event of what the hell just happened. The two men explained that Gale probably went to Cray's house for a usual trade with the wild turkey. However, instead of Cray answering, it was Romulus Thread. In conclusion, immediate arrest on illegally poaching on Capitol property. Evidences were plain and simple, having the culprit standing directly in front of the devil and a dead turkey in hand. The predicament held no trial or the mayor's decision on punishment. No innocent until proven guilty since blood of an animal stains the accused hand.

"Luckily he only had the turkey on him," Bristel said. "If he'd had his usual haul, would've been worse."

"He told Thread he found it wandering around the Seam. Said it got over the fences and he's stabbed it with a stick. Still a crime." Thom added. "But if they'd known he's been in the woods with weapons, they'd have killed him for sure."

"What about trial?" Peeta asked.

"Trial only goes to committing a murder," I explained to Peeta. "However, being uncooperative towards the Peacekeepers isn't a good position."

"Doesn't sound like much good for any of us," Haymitch said.

Snow began to fall, becoming a thick and dense to be noticeable. Katniss stumbled up the walked to her house behind the others. The front door light is on when the door open raveling Mrs. Everdeen. Her blue eyes widen in seeing the situation at hand.

"New head," Haymitch answered the unspoken question. No explanation was need as she nods. She advises the men to hold a moment while Prim and Mrs. Everdeen turned the kitchen into a small infirmary. A white sterile table cloth set on the table, and Gale hoisted on to it. Orders were spread around which Prim followed instruction from her mother.

"Did you cut your eye?" Mrs. Everdeen asked her daughter.

"No, it's just swelled shut," Katniss said.

"Get more snow on it," she instructed.

Bristel, Thom, and I excused ourselves as we walked outside. I told them to go home, and took out my purse handing them money. "In case your crew gets deducted on pay role. If needed more, let me know and I'll help."

They nodded accepting the money, "Thanks Blaine, glad we can count on an old classmate." Thom said as he and his buddy left.

As the men left a woman ran up to the house fatigued and flush covered in snow. She asked me how Gale is which I told her not pleasant and escorted the mother in. Mrs. Hawthorne took a seat on a stool next to her son, taking his hands and holds it against her lips. Not wanting to interfere with the recovery, I joined Haymitch and Peeta in the living room. Sometimes Prim would ask me to help her fetch snow or wash linins. Not complaining, I helped the best I can. Gale was once a classmate and we did assignment together growing up before everything changed.

Hours past and before you know it another argument goes off. Katniss was yelling at her mother to give Gale more painkillers which Mrs. Everdeen refused. By hearing all this, I can confirm that Katniss Everdeen hold feelings for Gale Hawthorne. This wasn't good even when Snow knew the relationship between those two. All our necks were at risk on this behavior.

"Take her out," Mrs. Everdeen ordered. Haymitch and Peeta obliged and carried Katniss away from the kitchen as she shouted obscenities at her mother. I sighed, taking a deep breath as a migraine started to form. The guys pinned Katniss to a bed in a guest bedroom until she stopped. It was difficult to get Katniss to cooperate so I gave a good slap on her right cheek, knocking some sense.

As she lay there crying away, Peeta, Haymitch and I whispered about President Snow and the uprising in District Eight. How the hell does she know about District 8 uprising? Only politicians, peacekeepers, and selected members of the capitol know about this.

"She wants us all to run," Peeta whispered.

Haymitch held a face wanting to add something to express his opinion on the subject, but doesn't. I looked at Katniss unable to express proper apathy. I should be sympathy for her best friend was almost whipped to death. Except all I feel was self-preservation and vague emotion. Consequences are upon us to which anyone would be killed in the next month. Knowing President Snow and Thread being second spy here, he already knows. To which when I get back to my house the phone will be ringing saying I'll be on the next train.

"I should get going," I said quietly. "I have a train tomorrow."

Peeta and Haymitch nodded as we gave a small goodbye. Peeta offered to look after my cats and I couldn't be happier for his support. So handing Peeta a spare key to my house he could use, I put on my winter gear and walked back home through the blizzard. Once inside, my cats greeted me with a hiss. They could smell the blood on my clothes and the tire face I had. I bend down to pet Midnight before picking Shiloh up and into the kitchen cooking them a small dinner.

Suddenly my tablet beeped in the living room. Stop all I was doing to fetch the electrical device in discovering I have a new message. Tapping on the small app of an envelope to read who it was from.

**I hope you'll enjoy your stay at the Capitol. You'll be staying there for a long time. –PCS**

I sighed taking a sit on the couch head in my hands. Consequences are never in my favor, not since the games. All of Katniss action holds a punishment from Snow. I being her keeper in the Capitol show critical damage. The question on the subject could be anything from my free liberty, to prostitution, arrange marriage or worse?


	7. Chapter 7: Martini

_**The Burning Wing**_

_**Chapter 7: Martini**_

250 miles per hour and you hardly feel a thing. That was how advance the Capitol deluxe trains which transport V.I.P's around Panem, different to the simple cargo train. I sat in the wine cart with a martini in hand gazing out the window where winter spreads. Practically sixty percent of the country was cover in snow or frosted. The other fourty percent lies in the southern parts where snow is rain in districts perspective. I sighed eyeing my drink, watching the lemon peel swirled around. This was no ordinary martini, it was a vesper. Vesper Martinis are difficult to master unless you know the perfect bartender. It's a dry martini with three measures of Gordon's, one of vodka, half a measure of Kina Lillet_._ Something I picked up at a charity event from a previous client who was deceases. The man who held records on me.

I was only seventeen at the time and his name was Xavier Varick. He was my first kill outside the arena. The Bastard wouldn't cooperate and charged forward which I reacted. I keep telling myself it was self-defenses. It was his fault. But the guilt became a burden that when I travel to the Capitol alone, I drink this. A beverage the thirty year old requested.

Maybe he was right. I made some mistakes which hold heavy consequences, but what can I do. There's self-preservation in cooperating with Snow is the only way to survive. Rebels should be afraid of him as I am. The mind he possesses and the power he controls on the country can be intimidating. President Snow can be someone of a villain or a hero, depending on the ordeal. Protagonist or antagonist is difficult to place such character. An archetype figure that holds no place except the border line of an antagonist.

Taking a small sip of the martini…..life will never be easy.

Not when your loved ones are on the line.

.o0o.

The train arrived earlier than I anticipated as I walked through the empty train station. The sun wasn't even peeking out the mountain tops. I check the clock tower to see it wasn't even five in the morning. Something wasn't right. There should be other cargo trains delivering raw material here… not empty tracks. Hell, even a conductor was absent. Something wasn't right, something doesn't seem right.

I walked back to the train only to find the doors locked. I raised a brow, bending down to pull out a tactical folding knife from my boot. Best to never go weaponless in the underground ring! Slowly I walked through the station eyes wide open and high alert. When I reached the lobby a café was open with a customer who had two peacekeepers by his side. Knew this would occur but not so soon. I put away my knife walking up to President Snow and taking a seat.

"Good morning, sir." I said.

"Good morning, I hope your journey was pleasant?" President Snow replied taking a sip of tea.

"Decent, surprised how early it is." I stated waiting for him to offer the continental breakfast on the table.

"Yes, amazing how transportation has transpired." He said. "You must be famish, please help yourself."

I nodded and took a croissant and grabbed a bottle of water. You could never trust President Snow on beverages since he is a snake. We ate in silences analyzing each other while the Peacekeepers kept watch on suspicious activity. Even though the train station is abandon doesn't stop them from their duties or attempting assassinations.

"Now down to business, I received word that Katniss has interfered with punishment of a criminal?" Snow asked waiting confirmation on the establishment.

I stared deep into his serpent eyes, the fragrances of roses and blood invaded my nose. "Yes, she had interrupted a public flogging of a confessed Criminal. The accused was Gale Hawthorne; crimes against him for illegal poaching on Capitol property and possession of a wild turkey."

"And Gale Hawthorne is supposed to be her cousin, how that's coming along?" he asked.

"The appearance between Katniss and Gale show the idea of being relatives. Outside District 12 believes so except those from inside. After the incident, Katniss argued with her mother on medication. Mrs. Everdeen is the Seams local healer and her family owns an apocrathy shop, however she is disowned." I said giving in information.

"I see, and what do you think of the two's relationship?"

I paused debating on how accurate of answering this. I took a deep breath and say, "If I didn't know any better, I would say she's in love with him. Love enough to protect him from Head Peacekeeper Thread and stay by his side through recovery."

"That is not a good sign," President Snow murmured, stirring his tea. "Not part of the bargain."

"Sir, if I may speak?" President Snow nodded which I continued. "She knows the situation she has put herself in. She knows that she arranged herself to marry Peeta. So out of curtsy of her cooperation, can we at least let her enjoy her adolescent life?"

"The idea is tempting; however, Katniss has caused a lot of problems the moment she pulled out those poisonous berries. The lists of occurrences have grown dramatically: District Eleven riot, shipment on agriculture and produce, District Eight and Seven uprising and so on. Practically half of the districts are revolting. Can you guess those who are not involved?"

"The Career Districts?" I guessed.

"And District 12." He added.

Of course District 12 would be on the list of non-revolting areas. Out of all the twelve remaining district, District 12 is the smallest district in Panem. The other districts are much larger. Hell you practically need all the citizens or nothing. Twelve is a simple small coal mining district, not like thirteen where is used to developed nuclear weapons, Two on simple artillery, Three's on intelligent in technology, or Six in manufacturing. All that District 12 has on weapons are pickaxes and dynamite. There is nothing for us there to defend ourselves. My home district was on thin ice of a death trap. One bomb and the coal dust shall set the area ablaze.

I took a deep breath. President Snow smiled gingerly in approval on how fast I catch on the predicament. This was a man who would do what's necessary to obtain order no matter the consequences. Just one command and he'll commit genocide like it was nothing.

"Anything else you like to inform me?" President Snow asked.

"Yes," I breathed. "…she planned on running away. Offering Gale, his family, her family, Peeta, and Haymitch to live in the woods."

"But not you," he noted.

"I think I left a good impression on the Capitol." I said. "Enough to be noticed on a long absents."

"True," President Snow agreed standing up and dabs a napkin on his lips. "You have been very helpful Miss. Abernathy. I hope you enjoy your stay in the Capitol and best of luck on your concert. Ceres is very excited on your performances. Oh, and don't forget about the free possibilities."

I sat in my chair watching President Snow and his men walked out the train station lobby. My heart pounded, stomach twisting with utter butterflies. There was no escaping from the law. No escaping from the man who owns you in more ways than one. Physically I stand strong but mentally I was cage with no voice. A tear fell down in the sadness. Since my life truly began my dreams were nothing**.**So different from this hell I'm living. Apparently different now than what it seems: for life has killed my dreams and me.

.o0o.

The rain felt nice when the raindrops splattered on the concrete. Hermes was supposed to pick me up at noon, except it was seven O'clock in the morning. Too early to call him, and nobody dare come out in the rain. So I stood under the portico shivering my head off. I could've waited inside but sitting in an empty train station was beyond creepy. So I waited, hoping some taxi or bus would come by and take me to the city circle.

Suddenly the winds blew entices making the rain pour in an angle into the portico. Terrific, just terrific, as I got rain on. A car drove by, driving into a pool of water, splashing water over me. Damn it! Now I could add something to why I hate the Capitol. Another car came driving by; quickly I jumped back towards the door to evade the splash. Except the driver drove slowly until parking in front of the train station entrance. The window pulled down to reveal the driver to my surprise was Cinna. Cinna looked at be bewilder, surprised in fact. Well, my train arrival was schedule to be at noon.

"Need a lift?" Cinna asked.

"Thank you," I answered quickly grabbing my purse and run to the passenger seat. Once inside I sighed in relief, buckling up. Cinna chuckle turning on the heater and handed me a coat in the back seat. Accepting it, wrapping the coat around my shoulders but then it hit me. "You're here early."

"I take this root usually, easy to avoid traffic. A bit of a habit." Cinna answered. "Also first look of new material from District Eight's production."

"Well, it's a ghost town in there." I shuddered. "Not a single train or person in there. I don't know if I should be please of no paparazzi or not."

"Why's that?"

"To be in a large space alone is kinda scary." I answered rubbing my hands together. "I'm sometimes scared to be alone for a long period of time. Monophobia, I think is the term."

Cinna gave me a sympathy look then started driving off towards the Training Center where I'll be staying the next month. The ride was engrossed in a comfortable silence. No one say a word, no music, or anything. All you could hear was the car's engine, the rain hitting the window, and the winds blowing. Just a soothing sounds of the world around us. I sighed, relaxed for the first time in weeks. No thought clouded my mind as I fell into a meditated state.

.o0o.

The twelfth floor of the training center was quiet when Cinna and I entered. Unlike the Hunger Games where there are ten Avox's in the apartment only three stayed in position. I smiled seeing familiar faces since I was little and the newest member. Usually when I'm here I have one specific rule, no strict bearing. However, with Cinna in the room they remained silences standing in their positions heads down. I winked at him placing a finger over my lips to keep a secret.

"It's okay ladies, no need to be firm," I said in a slight command voice.

The three Avox's sighed in relief looking up with a smile while adjusting their position. Cinna raised a brow at me wondering why I broke protocol. I smiled taking a towel the new Avox from last year gave me.

"I like to bend the rules." I answered his question. "Truly what they suffered shouldn't be reminded completely. So when I'm here alone they can relaxed, be themselves, and such. You be surprised that Avox's raised me during the three years when I was little and after my game. It's the least I could do for them."

"That's very generous of you," Cinna said. "And I promise to not tell your secret. But what happens when you have company, Effie, or the others?"

"Then they go back into their act, and I pretend they are maids." I answered walking to my chamber to change into dry clothes. Cinna walked in to so our conversation can continue. I grabbed a pair of yoga pants and camisole then into the bathroom to change. "So what are your holiday plans?"

"Nothing much, Channel been trying to persuade me into coming over for dinner." Cinna said.

"You should go; she is your mother after all."

"Not anymore…." Cinna muttered so low that I could barely hear it afterwards he says. "I'm busy with Katniss wedding dresses and other things."

"Well, I should inform you that the photo-shoot will be postpone."

"Why may I ask?"

I came out of the bathroom dressed to give a serious look. Cinna was sitting on the bed-scratched that- lying down. He had his arms under his head while legs cross. I shook my head on the lack of posture then again here we can be ourselves. I walked to the closet to pull out some slippers and a sweater to wear.

"A slight accident…" I murmured, partially telling the truth. "She hit her left eye when caught in a snowball fight. It'll take two weeks to heal properly."

Cinna nodded though how his face remained neutral his eyes told another story. Dark emerald eyes knowing there was more to the incident. Yet this was Cinna and he doesn't hover or poking into private business unless it was important. That is what I liked about Cinna. He shows respect and responsibility of a person wishes. Although I question about him most of the time; Last year game had me on edge. His actions on presenting the Girl on Fire hold suspicions. Fortunately President Snow hasn't taken consideration of Cinna being a threat.

But something wasn't right.

And I don't like it.

I have a gut feeling there was a secret and that secret is probably holding me back.

I sighed and lay down on the bed exhausted. Although I hold suspicion on Cinna doesn't mean I don't trust him. I worry for his safety since President Snow added him on the list of people I cared for. So I have to do everything to protect him. Cinna sensed something was wrong and wrapped his arm around me, rubbing my back. I sighed closing my eyes.

"Cinna," I breathed.

"Yes?"

"Thanks, for everything."

He kissed my forehead and whispered, "Not everything, not yet."

'''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Hey guy's, hope you enjoyed the chapter?**

**Also I need some help, close to having writing block. I'm thinking about doing an interview with Caesar and wonder if Caesar does the people questions. Where the people asked Blaine question? So I like to hear some suggestion and questions?**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**


	8. Chapter 8: Nightmares

_**The Burning Wing**_

_Hey guy's, Next chapter will be Caesars Interview. I'm planning that Caesars does the audience asked question. So I need some question idea? So if you have any send me some? Please and thank you!_

_**Chapter 8: Nightmares**_

Cold.

The weather became a new ice age with the blizzard the Gamemakers created. Leo and I faced each other on the opposite ends inside the horn glaring at each other. The Feast was over and a few tributes died not from the careers or me. The second bloodbath had mutts genetically alter in shape of a giant humanoid ape-like creature. They are taller than an average man. It can walk like a man and has long thick white fur and blue eyes; agile, yet affable-natured Leo had the tenuously to call these beast Yetis, after some folklore he read about. I thought he was stupid, a mutt is a mutt. The reason either of us are alive is because of a truce we made in order to stay alive after the ambush of the Abominable Snowmen.

"So Twelve, how many have ya kill?" Leo asked.

I stared at him, counting the death toll in my head until answering, "Four….you?"

"Five. Three in the bloodbath two hunting," Leo answered proudly. "You should have seen Sevens face."

"How can you take joy in this?" I hissed, disgusted on the Careers morals. "How can you mock those who died like they were animals? They were kids just like you!"

"You wouldn't understand," he said with venom. "You're just an underdog. All you know about is tending whatever you grow and collect."

"You don't know anything about ordinary people." I shot back.

Nothing was said after that. We just glared at each other waiting for the blizzard to decapitate and we can go our separate ways. As time pass so did my hunger, which I pulled out my bag and grabbed the jerky. Leo eyes widen licking his lips on the sight of the jerky. The thought occur to me on handing him a piece, but I could already hear Haymitch yelling _'Don't even think about it!'_ Although my mother would say, _if you don't show people respect, it is unlikely they will respect you. _So out of the kindness of what left of my heart, I gave him a piece and some bread. Instantly he took the offer and devours the dried meat.

"Thanks," he muttered.

"Whatever," I whispered nibbling on my ration.

"How old are you?" Leo asked.

I looked at him surprised that he would ask me that. "Sixteen."

"Sixteen and a victors child, damn." He whistled. "Not much in life for ya."

"Not for a long time," I thought aloud taking the snowdrop pin out of my hair and traced the porcelain stem. "Not for a very long time."

"Hmm. Were you and that boy a thing?"

I glared at Leo in calling Mike a boy. Mike was my best friend, my only friend back at twelve before we got reaped. He didn't look at me like some source of bank to get sweets, clothes, or money. He saw me who I was and encouraged me through school and everything…..until Static killed him. Leo raised his arms up in defenses.

"Touchy, so you two weren't a thing."

"He was my best friend, my only friend."

"Geez, and I thought Victors kids get tons."

"Tons of lackey; girls who wanted to my friends so they could use my stuff or boys asking me out so they could have my dowry. Yeah, those are Victor's children's friends." I sarcastically said.

"Well those assess missed out on a hot chick." Leo complimented.

I paused not sure if I should be flattered or assaulted on compliment. I had to remind myself that Leo was no ordinary teenager. He was an eighteen year old District Two Career, high on blood lust and testosterone. And I was a sixteen year old girl. If we weren't in the Hunger Games trapped in a storm, this would have been interesting. Leo was definitely handsome having tanned skin, short spiky blond hair and dark blue eyes. His height is about six feet with muscular and toned body. Stereotype Career head to toe. I shuddered not sure if it was from the cold or the awkward conversation.

_Focus Blaine, he can snap your neck in seconds._ I thought to myself_. He could be manipulating you for the opportunity. You have to kill him before he kills you. Stay alive._

Suddenly Leo kneel in front of me that I gasped not realizing he moved. He sat next to me adjusting my cloak to wrap us while arm around me. Instincts quickly moved the dagger hidden in my boot, accidently cutting myself. But I didn't show it. He leaned in closer resting his forehead against my own staring deep into my eyes.

"If we weren't in the Hunger Games, I might've asked you out." He murmured lips mere inch from my own. "I bet you never been kissed."

Before I could reply Leo slammed his lips against my own. Shock from the Careers action. He pressed a palm against my face while the other wrapped around my waist bring me closer to him that I straddle his lap. I could already hear Haymitch yelling at us to break it up, but Leo had a firm grip. I try to evade his demonstration, not responding to the kiss. The air was cold, his lips were warm, and so was his body. The masculine scent consuming my senses to concentrate, but I don't respond. Leo tilts my head and kisses down my jaw line, nipping skin. Unexpectedly a moan escaped my lips. Leo pulled back smirking while I blushed.

_Oh if this career wants a piece of me then he'll get it! _Taking every opportunity.

I shifted, bringing myself closer to him pressing on a certain area that made him groan. I smirked, kissing him full of passion and lust that any teenager could carry in a lifetime. Leo smirked into the kissed, sitting up straighter and I feel his hand on my waist tighter teasing underneath the coat. His finger sliding on exposes skin before going to the front unzipping my jacket. He whistle in approval of my cover breast, then brought a hand up to grope them. I gasped on such rough touches that were expected from him. As he gropes my breast, he went back to kissing me, sliding his tongue in. The taste of him was disgusting of days without brushing, jerky, and whatever he ate. Slowly his hands slide to their destination of my shoulder in the kiss while mine went to my boot for the dagger.

He pulled back, blue eyes full of sympathy as fingers wrapped around my neck. "I'm sorry."

"Same here," I replied back stabbing him hard in the chest.

Leo eyes widen bewilder in what just happen as he looked down to see the silver dagger lodged in his chest. I yank his hands off me, setting them under my knees keeping them there and then return back to the dagger pushing it deeper.

"You underestimated me, Leo.I love my father and my life by winning this game. Vengeance against the career who killed innocent is simply a reward for my patience. You see it's the slow knife that takes its time, the knife that waits years without forgetting that slips quietly in between the bones, and cuts the deepest." I said panting staring into his dying eyes. "You need to realize there are consequences in the world. And those consequences can be a bitch. You chose to be here when you could've been home with your family."

I leaned forward and kissed his forehead while the dagger went through to the handle. Leo gave a final gasped of air till staring at nothing. In less than a minute his cannon fired. _One career down another to go, _I thought bitterly to myself. I was almost done here just a few more tributes to go. If I hold onto survival and let the arena kill the rest of the tributes, I am home soon. So standing up leaving the dagger in Leo chest, I collected all of the supplies and went through them in seeing what I got.

The art of manipulation and statistic is a powerful weapon for the intelligent mind.

.o0o.

I woke up with a gasped, waking from that horrible memory. My body was cover in cold sweat and shaken from sudden cold. I grabbed my head yanking my hair to a point it hurt. That was the second time I turned into tribute the Capitol wanted to see. The first time I snapped I killed Static with his garrote wire in an ironic death by slitting his throat as he did with Mike. Leo death was a trap I came up with during the kiss. Remembering he was a career and killed many children for pride and honor. The day I killed Leo was the day the Capitol titled me, the silver heart maiden.

"Hey you okay?" a voice asked.

I flinched about to attack the owner when I saw familiar eyes then stopped. I almost forgot Cinna was here to keep me company. I sighed not looking him in the eye. "Yeah."

"Another nightmare?" he asked.

"Yeah," was all I could say.

Cinna sat back down on the bed, tucking a strand of hair off my face, "How many nightmares do you get in a week?"

I calculated on estimations I actually sleep without taking medication or alcohol. "Probably four during the night; been having them since after the games. It's nothing you should worry about. Also I'm sorta an insomniac."

"Blaine, you don't need to hold back." Cinna said wrapping his arm around me. "Let some out. What are these dreams about?"

I sighed resting my head on his shoulder preventing myself not to cry from the first year I became victor. "Usually….usually they are the games; Mike's death, the tributes I killed, the mutts, and such. But most are deviant. Nightmares of my fears, snakes, and people I love getting killed, and such." I sobbed bringing my legs to my chest and cried. "Unknown futures that would possibly come true."

"Have you seen a doctor about this?" Cinna asked surprised in hearing this.

I shook my head, "Once, gave me medication but….I got addicted. I was only sixteen and I got high on the ecstasy pills. Almost fell in to…..Finnick."

Cinna looked at me confused, so I took a deep breath and told him what happen a month after I was crown Victor.

.o0o.

It was two months after the game and I was summoning to the Capitol to have a meeting with President Snow. I wasn't myself, not the same girl I once was. I practically was suicidal, attempted cutting myself if Haymitch haven't accidently waltz in the bathroom when I was about to slight my wrist. Immediately he yanked me out of the bathroom chastising me how stupid I was. I was so depressed; I couldn't stop hearing the fallen tributes screams. Sick and tired of everyone back at District 12 looking at me like some damage girl. Haymitch comforted me by handing me a bottle of alcohol, saying drinking the pain was better. The next week Effie called about an audience with President Snow.

President Snow offered me a support fund or so I thought. When I asked what this support fund was, he said an opportunity to interact with other people who understand me. I thought he was talking about skills and chatting with other mentors. As if I was going to have a sit down with Annie Cresta the previous Victor who had the same problem. Instead President Snow elaborated that he was talking about prostitution. I spat in his face saying _never_ even with the threat of killing the people I love. I had no one at the time. Haymitch was a crowd pleaser on humiliation and Effie was a capitol citizen. Everyone I cared for was something important to the Capitol or six feet under.

When I got back to the Training Center, I order the Avox's for a strong drink while pulling out these special pills my prep team gave me. They said these pills will help me feel good about myself, feel a cozy pleasure. I was emotionally unstable and took them while drinking brandy. I was probably on my fifth pill and third brandy when Finnick came waltzing through the door. The 65th victor and I were somewhat of an acquaintances starting from his victory tour, the two games when I was a preteen, and the victors banquet.

Finnick was shock in seeing me on the couch like this and yelled at me in what the hell I was doing. I ignored him about to take a sixth pill, when he grabbed the container and threw them across the room. We ended up in a violent argument until I was tripping over nothing. Finnick order an Avox to start a shower and to get a tonic. Once in the bathroom, he forced me to drink the tonic which caused me to puke.

"What the hell do you think you're doing," Finnick growled holding my hair up as u puked into the toilet. "You're better than this Blaine."

"I just want the screaming to stop." I cried covering my face ashamed. "Mike's gone, my best friend is gone and I done nothing!"

"Mike wouldn't want ya to be like this," Finnick said pulling me away from the toilet and shed his coat and my dress before bringing us to the shower. We sat down on the tile floor while hot water poured over us. My body was shaking from the side effects of the drugs and alcohol. But Finnick held me tightly until my body calmed down from the high.

"Why do you care?" I whispered.

"Because I don't want to lose somebody special again." Finnick answered kissing my forehead. "You're young Blaine. You got a lot to learn. My dad once said it's not about stopping, it's about controlling."

"What does that supposed to mean?"

"It means a calm mind is a best lore there is."

.o0o.

"So Finnick helped you through your recovery," Cinna stated when I got out of the shower once more.

"Yeah, for a few months Finnick would come and visit me at the Training Center when Effie was teaching me proper etiquette." I answered taking a seat on the couch. "Every time I was invited to an event…before I became an escort….Finnick would make sure I stay away from alcohol and drug."

"But I see you drink?" Cinna announced.

"When I turned seventeen Finnick saw I improved. He suggested I drink fruity spike beverages instead of full on alcohol. That's why I don't drink in District 12 with Haymitch." I said curling my legs. "Finnick and I became best of siblings. He would do anything to make sure I keep calm….Sorry you had to hear all this."

"No, no, don't apologize over something that's important." Cinna said taking my hand. "You had been through a lot of things that are impossible to tell anybody. I may not truly understand how a victor feels after the games, but I can guess how overwhelming it is."

"Cinna…." I started.

"Blaine, you probably don't realize this, but maybe all your guilt is reflecting on your nightmares." he said. "You blame yourself for Mike's death even when you two were no longer in an alliance. You blame yourself for killing those three tributes from before because it was optional. You need to realize that your actions are self-preservation."

"Please stop saying that," I whispered pulling my hand away.

"I'm sorry, I just wish there was a way to free you from the burden," he said standing up walking towards the window.

I smiled at his condolences. Cinna truly wanted to know everything that was about me and the other Victors. Only the question is which problem? Each victor suffered differently and has support. Although, sometimes you can take the person out of the arena when winning. But you can't take the adrenaline inside the person who suffered. Most desire revenge, other quench justice, except some seek purpose.

Like I said long ago, "You see it's the slow knife that takes its time, the knife that waits years without forgetting that slips quietly in between the bones, and cuts the deepest." A knife is different from a Gun.

As one old associate who master in interrogation Damon once said, "Do you want to know why I use a knife? Guns are too quick. You can't savor all the... little emotions. In... You see, in their last moments, people show you who they really are."

There was no hope for me.

I got myself in deep water.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**This Chapter was inspired by Nikita, The Dark Knight, and The Dark Knight Rises.**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	9. Chapter 9: Interview

_**The Burning Wing**_

_**Chapter 9: Interview**_

The next day Portia helped me prepare for today's interview with Caesar Flickerman. It was tradition that on the next day of arrival I do an interview with the infamous Celebrity on everything. Either it was my music contract, new album, gossip or some sort of request. Let me tell you, each interview is different compare to the next.

I lean back in the chair and closed my eyes while Portia worked on my hair and makeup.

"What did I say about beauty sleep?" Portia asked dabbing foundation on my face.

"Sorry, blame it on the insomnia." Was my excuse not willing to tell Portia about my nightmare problems? Only a handful knows about the situation which consists of Haymitch, Finnick, President Snow, Johanna, and Cinna. I like to keep this information at a bare minimum, so the public doesn't go on gossip about it. "Interview jitters."

"I know how that feels," Portia said. "Spending all night on a fabulous dress with jitters if the public would approve or flop it."

Portia added the detail touches on my face, giving me my dark persona again with smoky eyes; my lips were a deep red, and rouge cheeks. Afterwards her hands started combing through my hair with delicate touches. When she was done, Portia got a straightener smoothing out my curls then got a unique curling iron that makes large wavy curls. She pinned about two-thirds of hair on the right-side of my face. The style of makeup reminded me of hose classic movies stars I seen pictures of in textbooks. Once Portia made her final commendations on my hair, she went off to retrieve my dress.

Portia made me stand so that she could maneuver the garment over my hair and makeup. The dress was lovely, something unexpected yet similar to the previous dress I wore last year. The outfit for the interview was a short red and nude lace tulle dress. The bodice is covered in red and nude lace design. The bottom is a short fun tulle skirt. The back has a sexy cut opening exposing plenty of skin. And luckily the layer tulle skirt covered my Canary tattoo on my right thigh. Portia design the outfit to be sexy yet glamour. For accessories I found simple, the red strapped platform heels, a silver bracelet was design into a pair of claws with feathers etched into it, and my snowdrop earrings.

"There, are you excited?" Portia asked turning me to face the mirror.

"It's a masterpiece." I complimented. "You outdid yourself yet again Portia!"

"Thank you," Portia said kissing my cheeks.

.o0o.

"Our guest is a victor of the Seventy-first Hunger Games, a top hit sensation in the alternative genre in the music industry, and a close personal friend of mine. Please welcome, Blaine Abernathy!" Caesar announced as I walked onstage with a happy excited smile, like I actually wanted to be here. Music of my song, "Stronger" blared around till shaking Caesar hand and kissing each other's cheek. Once settled on greeting, we sat down on the lounge. "Glad you're here!"

"Thank you, I appreciate being here," I said using my campaign voice that the public knows me by.

"Blaine, may I say how marvelous you look. Still the mysterious girl – no woman, I see. Don't you agree?" the audience cheered in agreement.

"Oh, Caesar, you're flirting with me again?" I said swatting his direction making the audiences chuckled.

"Maybe," as the blue man wiggled his blue eyebrows, that made the audience laughed.

"So, Blaine, this year has been a spectacular year for you." He said excitedly. "Not only have you accomplished a new album, you also made new friends. How was it like mentoring not only the District 12 star-crossed lovers, but actually guiding an underdog and leading them to victory? Two Victors in fact!"

"Ooh, that's a difficult question," I replied leaning back, crossing my legs showing some skin from my left thigh. "Well, as Seneca Crane once said, '_it was something that knits us all together._' In the beginning our relationship was difficult between Mentor and Tribute, the overwhelming beauty and sophisticated culture of the Capitol became distracting." The audiences chuckled and clapped in agreement. "But as we approached closer to the games, a bond was created between us. We didn't become a team, we became a family. It was an honor in working with Katniss and Peeta; they had so much potentials- qualification in winning this game in both physical and mental attributes. And to know both of them won had me sky rocket to the roof. Now the only problem I have is keep those two in check, if you know what I mean?" as I gave a wink.

Caesar laughed along with the audience then took a deep breath, "That must be difficult. They must consider you an older sister figure. Now, you mention Seneca Crane. I want to apologize personally to you of your lost. You two were close, if not close to courting?"

I sighed looking down taking a deep breath, "Yes, we were best of friends and Seneca fancy me, I just wish I had enough time to give him the same in returned. His death truly affected everyone, and I wish there was something I could do to help him through the stress."

"But you didn't know he was on anti-depressants?"

"No I didn't, he was….so dedicated in the Hunger Games. He didn't want to upset Panem." I said teary. Caesar pulled out his silk handkerchief to me so I can wipe the tears away. The audience sniffed at the tragic story of losing Seneca Crane.

"Well, we hope he rest in peace in a perfect place." Caesar assured. "Shall we change topic?"

"Yes please," I sniffed giving a smile.

"Alright, now Blaine, it has been exactly four years since your victory and you accomplished so much." Caesar announced. "Not only did you just win a game, you took your victory to new heights on the teenage population here. Today I have some question viewers and audiences are dying to know about. What do you say?"

"I don't think my death toll should increase, Caesar. Ask away," I said giggling.

"Aren't you a comedian." He laughed pulling out a metallic box from under his chair and set it on the coffee table. He dug his hand in, pulling out a slip of paper, breaking the seal and read aloud. "First question, 'Dear Blaine, how did it feel like when you stood victor?'"

I paused thinking this carefully, "The moment I stood victor I actually felt giddy. In fact, I completely forgotten I was in the hunger games, and felt like a little girl captivated in a magical world cover in snow, making Snow Angels. I thought it was a dream until hearing Claudius announced my victory. Hearing Claudius voice was like hearing god."

"Yes, I would believe that was a memorable moment, in fact let show a small clip." Caesar said.

I mentally flinched on hearing what Caesar said. I truly didn't want to witness such a moment again. A screen slide down rolling a clip. In the clip stood my sixteen year old self. Back then I had short hair close to a bobbed. Sapphire the girl from District One just fell of the cliff and canon fired. I stood there looking over the cliff to see her dead body, the fur cloak fluttering about that it practically alive against the wind. Blood seeping down my hip were Sapphire stabbed me, face weather worn with bruising, black eye, and split chapped lip. I stood there for a moment absorbing what just happen till collapsing on my knees, then lay back down in the snow close to laughing. The blizzard ended as soft snowflakes fell which I started making Snow Angels.

_"Ladies and Gentlemen, I am pleased to present the victor of the Seventy-first Hunger Games, Blaine Abernathy! I give you - the tribute of District Twelve!" Claudius Templesmith exclaimed in pure joy._

"_You can say that again!" I replied. _And that was the end of my game.

"And this moment here," Caesar pointed out. "This moment, is a moment you'll never forget. The moment when a tribute becomes a victor."

"Yes," I agreed. "A delicate moment that many tributes _kill_ for."

Caesar grabbed another slip and read the question, "What were some motivated phrases that keep you going?"

"Wow, that's tricky, since I hear a lot of encouraging phrases. Well, my number-one quote is an Abernathy tradition. '_Stay Alive.'_"

"Do you have another one?" Caesar asked.

"Well, there is one quote I heard from a….associate," I said deep in thought thinking of Xavier.

"What did he say?" Caesar asked.

I smirked giving my signature dark elegant mysterious looks that have men wooing and women in awe, "He said, _'If you can't face the wolves, don't go into the forest.'_ Made me realize that there aren't many wolves but dogs out there. Although, when you cross paths with a wolf." I looked at the camera giving a direct statement to a specific figure. "You better kneel down. For you can't outwit a wise, intelligent, hunter; especially the alpha."

The audiences shivered in pleasure while I expected President Snow smirking as we speak. Caesar shuddered for show, deciding best to randomly select another question. "This one wants to confirm the gossip between you and Finnick Odair. The first two years since winning, you and Finnick have become a celebrity couple. Are you two officially an item?"

I burst out laughing, at a silly question. "Oh god, forgive me."

"I take that as a no?"

I took a deep breath, "No, Finnick and I are not in a relationship, hardly close in being a thing. Finnick and I are personally and forever more friends. In fact, I consider him a brotherly figured. Besides, if you asked him if he loves me? The response will be as any guy who loves to annoy his little sister. Also can you keep a secret?"

"I'm sure your secret is safe with us?" Caesar murmured eyeing everyone who leans closer in their chair to hear the secret about The Finnick Odair."

"Well, Finnick," I murmured looking over my shoulder to make sure Finnick wasn't here for tease then leaned back to Caesar. "Says a beautiful Siren has captivated him body and soul."

The audiences gasped the females crossing their fingers as Caesar asked. "Do you know who the siren is?"

"No, though I think I broke my promise. Guess I'm dead now."

"Why do you say that?"

"_Because two can keep a secret if one of us is dead."_ I sang doing a hand signals pretending I was innocent. The girls shriek in thinking it was one of them who captivated Finnick Odair. But let god only know, these women or nothing compare to the pure beauty of sweet Annie. Annie the broken victor of the Seventieth Hunger Games.

Caesar covered his mouth, saying oops afterwards fetched another question. "Alright last question. So Blaine, tell me, is there a special man you're dating?"

"I'm afraid not," I said with a smile.

This surprised Caesar, "No, I don't believe it for a second. A gorgeous woman likes you; Blaine tell me."

"Well, there this one guy I like." I confessed with a smile thinking of the individual.

"Oh, I do like to hear about this?" Caesar exaggerated. "Tell me about this man that caught your eye?"

"Well, he is somebody I didn't expect at first. We knew each other when we were kids however lost contact. It wasn't until last year did I see him again. He's different, somebody who is like a black sheep. At first he intrigued me… him being a brilliant, enigmatic, lovely person. A creative mind whose shows a symbolic references. Then I started becoming infatuated by him; and his calm and normal demeanor masks a complete mad man. But something changed. I don't know when, but when I'm around him I feel…relief. Something about his character shows a different side of trust, loyalty, and something I can't quite explained. He sees me in a way that I don't see myself, knowing me better than I.

"One asked me if I believe in love at first sight. I consider that to be silly. But now….love can be different….I don't know what I feel for him isn't the love we know by. There's this boarder which I-we hardly understand. When I'm with him, he's like my other, a friend, companion, and partner. As if cupid let Philotes decided our fate. Although the analogy might not be proper."

"Are you afraid of commitment?" Caesar asked, wiping a tear.

I smiled sadly, "It's seems so. Love is rare and I barely saw it when growing up. I remembered how Haymitch would show his affection and love towards my mother. But that was a long time ago. Now….everything seems different. I love my father and my friends."

"But you never experience the love of a single man who you want to spend forever with?" Caesar said sincerely. "Only time will tell."

"Thank you," I said.

Suddenly the buzzer rang announcing that was the end of our discussion. I mentally smacked myself, realizing I lost myself and told Panem about my love life. Terrific, here comes the fan mail on love advice and hate mail on why I didn't chose them. Then I realized Cinna was watching this, and heard everything. Oh crap.

"Well, best of lucks to you, Blaine, and I think I speak for all of Panem when I say our heart go with yours." Caesar said taking my hand giving a kiss the moment the lights went out.

.o0o.

After the interview, I wasn't in a mood for the after show. So telling Caesar during commercial breaks on sudden absent for Simon contacted me. Caesar bought the bluff before walking back on stage for his second guest. With a smile, I headed towards the parking lot with Effie where Hermes picked us up. The paparazzi scavenged the area, flashing their cameras while news reports asked questions. Luckily Caesar show won't be broadcasted for another hour, due to sound editing and commercial decision.

Once inside the limo, I sighed relax on the leather couch. Effie closed the door panting on the lack of physical work from modeling and such. You be surprised that Effie used to be a model. Now she does it part time job for _Capitol Couture_ on the latest fashion. She giggled locking the door and told Hermes to drive.

"Oh, wasn't that great Blaine," Effie praised. "I couldn't believe it. Some gentleman captures your heart. Who is he?"

"It's classified information," I breathed still scolding myself for announcing my love life.

"Oh come now, we're best of friends, you can tell me?" Effie pressured in her gossip state of mind.

"Effie, maybe the reason why I'm not telling you is because you might throw me under the bus."

"I would never do that!" she exclaimed outraged on such accusation. I gave her a look which Haymitch taught me. Effie stopped her blabbering and looked down, "Okay, maybe a little withy my friends."

"Which becomes gossip that changes into poison," I told her. "And besides, I don't know if he'll agree with me."

Effie either didn't know what to say or felt like it was end of discussion. Anyway, the limo was quiet except for the purring of the engines. On the ice box lays a bouquet of flowers. Curiously I picked them up to discover they were sunflowers. I stiffened at the sight of the four large flowers remembering the last time I saw them. Dark memories invaded my mind, '_The sunflower is a favorite emblem of constancy_.'

"Who are those from?" Effie asked.

I picked up the card attention to see a symbol. I thought it was Katniss mockingjay pin, but a closer examination to find it wasn't a mockingjay. Or at least Katniss mockingjay pin design. It's definitely was a bird from the features inked in black with a crest wings spread out. If I didn't know any better, I presumed it was a Jabberjay. I can't be absolutely clear for the insignia characteristic and lack of details. Jabberjays were male birds that were created in Capitol labs to spy on enemies and rebels of the Capitol. They had the ability to memorize and repeat entire human conversations, and were used to gather words and information from the rebels. An absolute in surgical weapon during the dark days. However when the rebels figured it out and compromised the project with lies. In the end Jabberjays went extinct except for their descendants of the mockingjay. What a pity bird. Something that was so beautiful only be terminated on false information. Being used on both ends of the playing field.

"Well, who's it from?" Effie asked again.

"No name," I answered. "Must be one of those anonymous admirers."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"**The sunflower is a favorite emblem of constancy." By Thomas Bulfinch.**

"**Two can keep a secret if one of us is dead." By The Pierces**

'**If you can't face the wolves, don't go into the forest.' Nikolai/ Alex Udinov-Nikita**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**

**Can you guess what is happening?**


	10. Chapter 10: Secret love

_**The Burning Wing**_

_**Chapter 10: Secret love**_

"Understood sir," I replied back into the phone finishing a private conversation with President Snow. He approved the interview and appreciated on my performance in keeping the Star-crossed lover real. With a sigh, I set the phone back to the server. All I have to do is focus on my concerts until returning back to the District 12 for Katniss photo-shoots. Although I won't be mentoring her on that department. I'll be visiting Haymitch and check on Peeta in seeing how everything is going.

"Blaine, it's starting!" Effie called out for the public broadcasting of my interview.

"Just a moment!" I replied back.

I walked towards the desk that accommodated the room where the three sunflowers from earlier rested in a tall vase. Picking up the card again I went through company logos and insignia through the internet in search of Jabberjay or bird related foundation. This gift bugged me. Only one person I know gave me sunflowers on an off season and that was Xavier. Who is unfortunately dead as we speak! The tablet popped up with no matched to the description of the logo, dead end. Maybe I'm just paranoid? Possibly with all the stress and schedule Effie created that there was hardly enough time to concentrate outside the path. So with a deep breath I walked out of my room and sat on the couch with Effie and Portia eating chocolate covered strawberries.

The recap on the interview was a success through I pay attention to the window when the first question about the moment I became victor and the footage. Once that was out of the way, I was able to enjoy the rest of the show, until the love life. Effie tries to pry out who the guy was from me yet again. Portia giggled saying she might know. I gave her a warning to which she giggled making a zip movement with her hand over her mouth.

"I presumed it's not Augusta," Effie announced with a huff. "You two haven't been dating and such."

"Effie, I don't socialize with low life Casanova. Caesar son or not, he is the most arrogant, sexist man I ever met. He thinks he can seduce and bribe women shows he's no better than Cray." I said crossing my arms.

"Arrogant he maybe, but handsome he certainly is not?" Portia murmured.

"Don't tell me you're infatuated by him?" I asked.

"Nope, I just like the clothes on his body for other gentlemen." She defended before we all had a laugh.

The rest of Caesar show consisted with a few celebrities, of a movie star and model till the show ended. Once done Effie turned off the television and pulled out a nail file to work on her decorative nails. Portia and I randomly talked, giving ideas on clothes line for Peeta and stage outfits for later concerts. Effie yawned saying she should better get going for tomorrow was a big, big, big, day. Yeah, the first concert for the winter season with songs from Gothica and other singles. Not much a merry tune but a deep soulful night. Portia stayed a while longer when Effie left.

"It's Cinna, isn't it?" Portia announced.

"What?" I asked drinking some tea.

"Don't evade the question Blaine." She said setting her wine glass aside. "You maybe an actress when on stage, but I can see what's going on. I see how you two look at each other. So you know Cinna can do unexplainable thing."

"What do mean?"

Portia gave a sincere smile then blinked shaking her head, "Sorry, must be the alcohol. I better be going as Effie says, 'Tomorrow is a big, big, big, day!'"

I shook my head not surprised that Portia is holding back on the secret. Practically everyone has a secret to a point it could ruin everything. Katniss with her affair with Gale and temptation with rebellion, President Snow conspiracy of the Profit Circle, Cinna's mysterious behavior, and my second job as a spy. Its best things are kept a secret. Portia and I say goodbye her waltzing out of the room. I sighed taking another sip of tea when noticing Portia forgot her coat. Oops, give it three minutes and she'll come back. Four minutes later the door opens.

"Forgot something?" I asked lifting the coat up.

"That is not mine," Cinna replied.

My eyes widen as I stiffen for the sudden appearances. Shit, I knew he'll come here to talk about what happen at the Interview…..but not so soon. So I put the coat down and looked over my shoulder to see Cinna who held his typical mask. I gulped not sure in what to do or what to say in fact. Cinna sat down next to me and did the unexpected; he took my hand and kissed it.

"Cinna….I-um-"

"I know, didn't expect you to confess on live television." He said with a smile.

I scoffed picking up a pillow and smacking him with it. He laughed taking the assault as he set the pillow down. "You're doing it again."

I stared at him confused so he explained, "Avoiding the subject. Blaine, I know you're afraid of commitment and it's normal." He takes my hand again, "Remember at the Victory banquet, when we kissed in the rose garden and I told you to set the pace?" I nodded. "You still have that control."

"Why are you so….." I couldn't find the rights words to say. Cinna was practically the best man I ever met in the Capitol. Somebody who understands me and let me have control when I've been caged forever. "Why me?"

Cinna scowled for a second then leaned closer cradling my face, "There are many reasons that I can't say verbally. But I can still see the little girl who inspired me ten years ago."

"Cinna," I breathed as he leaned closer till his lips met mine.

Whatever I was about to say vanished. All the possible fears and excuses disappeared as I responded to the kiss. The kiss was soft, cautious, and gentle till he started too pulled back. I hesitated unsure what to do after this. If this was a client I would have teased, but this wasn't a client, this was Cinna. I don't want to give him the scripted session.

"Relax," Cinna whispered against my lips.

I exhaled closing my eyes as Cinna kissed me again this time more vigor. So engrossed in the kiss, not realizing Cinna pushing me against the couch while my fingers clenched onto his shoulders, bring us closer. We haven't kissed liked this since the rose garden. He pulled back resting our foreheads together panting. We looked into each other eyes seeing a cloud of lust and something more. Until the door click, somebody was coming in that Cinna and I pulled back adjusting our position pretending to watch a show.

"Sorry, I forgot my coat." Portia said.

.o0o.

Later in the day all the embarrassment disappeared after Portia barged in on us kissing. Cinna and I looked out through the balcony watching the Capitol waste everything. All the districts resources, politics, and everything on life.

"So what are we?" I asked.

"I think the term is a couple," Cinna replied.

"But what as a couple," I corrected. "A lot is happening and I don't know what to do. All my clients were thinking of themselves and to me was an act, but when I'm with you it's different. Also our status, the victor and the stylist of district twelve…."

"You're afraid of the world finding out about us." He snorted shaking his head.

"Close yet no," I said. "Not when the Star-crossed lover is at a stalemate. You know it's an act with Haymitch and I having to keep the plot going. Another distraction could lead to suspicion and that we're coworkers, and me being a singer. I don't want a derange fan go overboard on ya."

Cinna chuckled of the thought of one of my fans who is obsessed with me going to kill him. Not the reaction I was expecting then again this was Cinna. He took a deep breath and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"We can keep our relationship a secret for the time being," he suggested. "Until things settled out with the wedding arrangement for Katniss and Peeta, and the Quells."

"That's another thing I fear," I breathed.

"Whys that?"

"First quell the tributes were voted by their own district. Second quell the amount of tributes doubled. Now the third could be anything; a complete gender game, age differences, family, anything. And I'll be here trying to save their lives each passing second while sorting out other Capitol amusement." I clenched my fist tight. "Every second of everyday is game to me. Although I'm not winning, in fact I'm folding the cards losing every single chip I have."

"I know what you mean," he murmured leaned against the ramp. "Life's a gamble. And our reputation and self is on the line."

"Sometimes the Capitol takes further the things I want." I breathed trying to prevent tears from falling. I slammed my fist to the rail. "I want a life that is mine! I want to be happy. Normal. I want to know what it's like to wake up in the morning and not feel guilty. What it is like to walk down the street and not look over my shoulder. I want that."

"Blaine," Cinna breathed standing up to embrace me in his arms. "What's keeping you from your dreams?"

"Snow," I whispered looking up to the sky and realized it was snowing. "Something that isn't red."

Cinna sighed not quite understanding the distraction I was in when it comes to snow. He stepped back heading inside while I stood out there watching snow fall. I hate the snow since the day I got out of the arena. What supposed to be pure now stained red everywhere I look? The past covered in blood on the snowy top of the mountains where twenty-three tributes died. Snow and blood should never cross paths in the opposite occupation each resigns on life. Yet the bloodbath of the seventy-first hunger games resent that. As the powder white snow sprayed red in innocent blood.

"Snow would have to do what snow does best." Cinna said returning with a blanket and wrapped it around us. "Snow would have to fall."

Snow would have to fall.


	11. Chapter 11: Diamonds, Games, and Letters

_**The Burning Wing**_

_**Chapter 11: Diamonds, Games, and Letters**_

For over four years, I have lived in secret; hiding in the conspiracy, alone in the world. Until now. Usually I would smile, and it will be believable. This morning is different. There's a change, a good change. I know it, feel it. I'm awake. For the once in a long time, I feel completely and undeniably wide awake. For once, I don't fear the future before it happens. I welcome today and tomorrow. Because I know, I will see him again. For the first time in a long time, somebody who wasn't a victor made me smile that wasn't fake, understands me before saying a word, and downright comforts me. I thought I would never feel these emotions, which is a step under love. I spent so long thinking I would be a prostitute and have no love life. Now I want to know what love is….and Cinna might show me in our little secret. 

I finished writing in my journal after putting down the date. I had this specific journal since I became victor. Lyme said writing things down would help ease the pain. So far I have two, one for the Hunger Games and one personally for me. I open the first page when I got this journal.

I thought there was hope that somewhere deep inside; something in myself was still me. But I can't find myself anymore. I can still hear the screams of the fallen tributes. When I go to sleep nightmares plagued me on those I killed and the moment I wake I see blood on my hands. Haymitch tries to help me through the process after I woken up from shock in the recovery room after the games. Those last few days were the most horrible days in my entire existent. When I look in the mirror as of now, I could tell major changes the doctors did to me. This wasn't my body. This wasn't my hair. And this wasn't me. Complaining won't solve anything. I just have to endure it and hope for the better of things. Blaine Maysilee Abernathy was dead. The Capitol killed her the moment her name was called at the reaping. I am nothing but a shadow. 

I got off the bed and walked up to the window to watch the sun rise. "Well that is about to change."

.o0o.

Through the days have been the same, concerts after concert singing songs from previous soundtracks and albums late in the night. A few parties here and there as the paparazzi breathed down my neck. All I do is smile, pose, and then continued walking down carpets into the events. Cinna and I kept our relationship well hidden against the public. When newspapers post pictures of us, they title us the conceptual friendship. Cinna would shake his head amused insulting his fellow citizens in how blind they truly are. I would agree, then again, I think most of the Capitol citizens are missed guided.

I stood in the dressing room preparing for another concert as I changed into Portia newest design. It was not quite what I expected from her then again, Portia liked to try new thing. I put on the outfit and looked at myself in the mirror to see how it looked. The bust had a nude and black striped design and below, sequin shorts with a long flow train of black chiffon to give a high-low effect. A bit too sexy but this was the only outfit in the room, oh well. So applying finish touches, a stage crew knocked on the door telling me it was time. Quickly I put on a pair of black heels and earring before coming out being handed a microphone while being leaded towards the stage. Already the floor vibrated from the pounding of the audience's cheers and anticipation for my performances. I am escorted under stage standing on a transport. The stage crew talked through their headset saying I was ready and start the music. I smiled getting into position with the microphone close to my lips, a hand on my hip and legs apart.

"_Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond….."_

I sang into the microphone as the plate began to lift me up on stage. The lighter were blinding. The crowd cheering making the metal around rattled under my feet. I closed my eyes and sang the song moving around choreographically.__

"Find light in the beautiful sea  
I choose to be happy  
You and I, you and I  
We're like diamonds in the sky

You're a shooting star I see  
A vision of ecstasy  
When you hold me, I'm alive  
We're like diamonds in the sky

I knew that we'd become one right away  
Oh, right away  
At first sight I left the energy of sun rays  
I saw the life inside your eyes

So shine bright, tonight you and I  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky  
Eye to eye, so alive  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky

Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shining bright like a diamond  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky

Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shining bright like a diamond  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky

Palms rise to the universe  
As we moonshine and molly  
Feel the warmth, we'll never die  
We're like diamonds in the sky

You're a shooting star I see  
A vision of ecstasy  
When you hold me, I'm alive  
We're like diamonds in the sky

At first sight I felt the energy of sun rays  
I saw the life inside your eyes

So shine bright, tonight you and I  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky  
Eye to eye, so alive  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky

Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shining bright like a diamond  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky

Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shining bright like a diamond  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky

Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond

So shine bright, tonight you and I  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky  
Eye to eye, so alive  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky

Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond

I could hardly gain my breath as the song finished as I stood center stage posed. There are times I believe I'm dreaming for there was a purpose and skills to be standing here with a crowd who decided to come to my concert. An optional choice instead of a nurture process in the Capitol. The only down side in this, only citizens from the Capitol see my performance not those from the districts. I inhaled, smiling under a mask as the next song continued to play and I sing it perfectly.

An hour later the concert was about to be over and the crowd was getting restless for an encore. So I sat on the grand piano center stage with the Capitol finest pianistsurrounded in darkness. A lone light shine above us as smoke sway around. The hand held microphone was replaced with a headset, listening to the smooth alluring music.

"_I don't know where I am  
I don't know this place  
Don't recognize anybody  
Just the same old empty face_

See these people they lie  
And I don't know who to believe anymore

There comes you to keep me safe from harm  
There comes you to take me in your arms  
Is it just a game?  
I don't know  
Is it just a game?  
I don't know

Pleading eyes that break my heart  
So homsick I can't feel  
But I know I must play my part  
My tears I must conceal

There comes you to keep me safe from harm  
There comes you to take me in your arms  
Is it just a game?  
I don't know  
To keep you safe from my bow

Take my hand and my heart races  
Flames illuminate our faces  
And we're on fire  
Blow a kiss to the crowd  
They're our only hope now

And now I know my place  
And now I know my place  
We're all just pieces in their games…."

Finally the lights went out.

.o0o.

I sighed relaxing in the limo after a late night of the concert. A lone in peaceful silences without the roaring crowds, music, or anything. When I open my eyes I saw another bouquet of flowers. Sunflowers, this time there were seventeen. I picked up the card to conclude the same insignia on the ivory paper. Whoever was sending me these bouquets has my undivided attention. Flipping the card to see a scripture on the back written in silver ink.

_A Mockingjay cannot be without the Jabberjay and the mockingbird. _

_If to kill a mockingbird falls then the Jabberjay pays the toll._

_Mockingjay be a face of freedom, but a Jabberjay is the voice of reason._

_One seeks revolution while the other seeks revelation._

_Though from the same womb in which they know._

_One rises from fire than the other in the burning ashes of snow. _

_-A friend of a friend_

Something was not right. I reread the card and gazed out the window in deep thought. Something was definitely was not right. And the thought of mockingjay directed to Katniss with her token, but the Jabberjay was questioned. Who was this Jabberjay this _friend_ keeps talking about. A voice of reason made me think of Peeta, then again, Peeta seems to follow Katniss on most occasions, especially when running away. The last stanza caught my attention. One rises from fire than in the other in burning ash of snow.

Katniss was the Girl on Fire.

And I was the Lady from the Ashes.

.o0o.

Sleep eluded me once more after tonight's concert. I couldn't sleep with complete confusion in what is going on. Ever since Katniss pulled out those poisonous berries, the entire country started to corrupt. And I see the girl on fire rises, I mellow in the shadows from her ashes in which get the beating. Fire burns leaving a trail of ash, which the ashes get the blame on the mess it makes. My friendship with Katniss is debatable after everything I done behind her back. I spied, reported, and manipulated her in more ways than a loyal friend or associate should never down. The knife that is patience can be elusive. A knife can be sharper on the edge of betrayal.

I know I'm a traitor to my district, at least to the victors who survive through hell. I know if word breaks on the whispering facts I given to the enemy all shall crumble. Haymitch is more loyal to Katniss than he is to me, that I feel distant with my father. Maybe our connection faded so long before Katniss came into play? I don't know anymore.

But I know one thing, I'm feeling home sick. I want to go back home and spend a day with my dad instead of performing a concert or whatever. I'd missed the holidays spent with him and I wonder if he was still alive and not dead drunk. It's official, I'm coming home. Four days is enough of a break and tomorrow the gang was leaving for Katniss wedding shoot. A perfect excuse to see my cats, Peeta, Katniss, and my father Haymitch.

With a sigh of relief I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

….,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,…..

**Songs used**

**Diamonds by Rihanna**

**Is it just a Game by Birdy**

**Journal letter inspired by The Vampire Dairies **


	12. Chapter 12: Black Cat

_**The Burning Wing**_

**Chapter 12: Black Cat**

Cinna hardly spoken to me as I sat in the designer cart watching him adding the finish touches on another dress. This dress was one of Katniss wedding dresses that President Snow approved, just needed the final touches. I find it strange that the Capitol approves the arrange marriage when the citizens hardly know it true purpose. If I knew President Snow, he would plan some assassination on the star-crossed lovers, eliminating one and leaving the valuable victor to the profit circle.

Anyway, I was fascinated in how Cinna created these dresses with such elegance. He wasn't ordering anybody to do anything, nor take the base to a professional. The base of the dress was sown by a sewing machine, then the detail hand sown. His dresses were completely a couture gowns. How he moves his hand elegantly, quickly, and steady in a soft motion. It was like he was playing an instrument with the needle, playing a violin: all the beading, lace, tulle, everything properly in place and order. By the finished product of these wedding dresses, I'm starting to get jealous.

"I'm sensing a bit of green eye," Cinna announced.

"What can I say most girls dream about putting on their fairy tale wedding dress?" I replied back with a shrug. "Though, I'm not planning on marriage just yet."

"Why's that?"

"I'm still young and there's a whole world out there to explore before committing to eternity with one person." I answered, that was partially true.

Though there was more. If I do get married it'll had to be under President Snow standers, which he wants my husband to be a capitol citizen for publicity. Another set was fear. I feared many things that came with marriage, love, commitment, and a family. When Haymitch married Lucy and had me, he knew I would be sent into the arena. We both knew fate would come yet we conquer. But what if I had a child who if by request is a citizen of the Capitol, would they be considering a tribute or not. The Capitol never sends their children into the games.

Cinna stopped stitching a bead and sat down next to me. Our relationship was slow to which the Capitol may say we are dating. Only our dating was a secret to both worlds for a reason. We don't know if anybody would approve us being together in certain way. Hell, he's a stylist for the Games and I'm a victor! This might be considering taboo for coworkers to hold affection. And yet here we are.

"You are probably right about that. It's ashamed that Katniss and Peeta are getting married in three year or so." Cinna agree. "Do wonder if the feelings are the same."

"No, I think it's unequal which is unfair. Peeta loves Katniss, except Katniss considers him as a friend. If this goes on, Katniss would have to learn how to love. To learn how to love is consider last resort in twelve." I sighed.

"Are you saying not many people from twelve marry out of love?"

"Yes, it's survival that not many people actually marry out of love."

"Interesting," he murmured sadly.

"Not really."

.o0o.

When we got to victors village immediately Katniss prep team scurry into the Everdeen House. I chuckled, shaking my head in how childish those three were. So saying later to Cinna and Effie, I walked back to my house pulling out the keys when discovering the door was unlocked. Peeta must be here on checking on the cats. It was nice that Peeta could help out on a favor than Haymitch or Katniss who would rather skinned the cats than care for them. Once entering through the door, I could hear a rhymed pattern of metal clanging. I scoffed knowing where Peeta was.

So walking up stairs to the spare bedroom where the makeshift gym was, to find Peeta on the weight doing bench press. He lifted probably three hundred pounds over head covered in sweat while veins visible on his biceps. Shiloh sat on the stool behind him, guess she the spotter. On the thirty counts, I decided to make my presences known with a large cough. Peeta grip slanted; quickly he caught himself and put the weights back in the slot. Once he sat up, blue eyes widen followed by a sheepish look.

"Blaine, you're back."

"Guess you found my gym," I smiled taking a seat on a medicine ball.

"Yeah, hope you don't mind." Peeta said nervously.

"Nope, I don't mind. Though I hope you don't tell anybody about this. Nobody is supposed to have their private gym except the peacekeepers. Had to bribe Old Cray lots of money in order to get these weights and gear."

"Deal," he sighed in relief wiping his face off with a rag. "So how was your tour?"

"It was descent, a bit struggle on controlling the audiences but nothing I couldn't handle."

Peeta nodded through something was eating him and it was the weights. I raised a brow crossing my arms to _spill the bean,_ which he said instantly. "I looked at your lyrics."

"You what," I asked in disbelief. "Which ones?"

"The one in the journal," he said. "I only looked at two….the ones you dedicated to Katniss and me."

"You looked at _Girl on fire _and _Daughters Lament_."

"You should write your songs since you understand so clearly."

"Peeta, do you know what _Girl on Fire_ is about?" I asked cautiously.

"About my love for Katniss." He answered calmly. "You surprised me in how much you know me. How do you do it?"

"Simple, I'm your friend."

"What song is about you?"

I paused not realizing he was asking which song is about me. I usually write song about other people then locked them away. But I never wrote a song that was dedicated to me. Taking a deep breath, shaking my head no for there was no complete song to describe me. Not in the confrontation that I was in and the moods that change within me. Shiloh jumped on my lap and I petted her head.

"Thanks for taking care of my cats."

"No problem….Midnight been gone for a long time?"

"It's normal; he's a Casanova of player cats." I assure that we both chuckled in agreement. Midnight could never deny a female cat in heat. I just hope there won't be another set of kittens, because Shiloh is more than enough.

A doorbell rang catching our attention. Odd, the doorbell hardly rings in victors village for nobody in the districts dare comes here. So setting Shiloh down, I walked down stairs to the main hallways to answer the door. When I did, there was nobody there except for a large box. My heart stop in spotting little red droplets around it and red liquid drenching the corners. I went on autopilot ignoring Peeta asking what it is. All I heard was my heart beating harder against my rib cage as I slowly open the lid to reveal the present in side.

"Fuck!" I screamed covering my mouth and turned around.

What I saw _shattered_ my world in what lies in the box. Peeta looked at me worried that he walked around to see what it was and paled. Inside the box was a dead cat. But this cat isn't any cat, instead it's Midnight mutilated. All his legs cut off, head decapitated, and eyes gouged out while lying on a bed of roses. How could I tell this cat was my cat? Simple, the ribbon with the bell proved it. Midnight, my midnight was dead. Snow killed him to prove a lesson. Peeta grabbed an enveloped inside directed to me. I open the letter to read in red ink.

"_Somebody had to die."_

"We should report this," Peeta said rubbing my arm. "We'll file a report and catch-"

"It's no use, Peeta." I breathed trying to control my emotions. "A dead cat is nothing to the peacekeepers."

"Blaine," he said surprised. "…..are you okay?"

"No." I choked, crushing the ivory card.

Midnight, my black cat Midnight is dead. I can only assume the punishment was for Gales flogging which Katniss interrupted. President Snow assures that consequences never go unpunished. He knew he couldn't hurt Katniss or Peeta, and so the Abernathy take responsibility of the two Star-crossed lovers. Why is it I had to suffer the torment while Katniss gets a clean slate? Why am I being punished and not her on her action? Why does Midnight have to die?

With no answers, I collapsed on the floor and cried.

"I'm going to get Haymitch," Peeta panicked running to the cold in order to get Haymitch.

I didn't care as I curled into a ball and sobbed. Shiloh walked up to me worry, not understanding what is going on. Now Shiloh was an orphan with no mother or father. Not thinking, I held her in my arms and silently cry petting her grey fur gingerly. Shiloh mewed, rubbing her little head against my cheek, sometimes licking her sandpaper tongue against tears. It wasn't long before Haymitch and Peeta returned.

"Fuck!" Haymitch yelled in seeing the box. "Peeta, take it around the back."

"….okay." Peeta hesitated carefully picking up the box and taking it around back.

Haymitch kicked the snow around, covering the blood before entering the house and stopped. He looked terrible with his clothes dirty, smelling like alcohol, and hair untamed. But it was no use for judgment or ridicule Haymitch on lack of hygiene. Instead I set Shiloh down and jumped into my father's arms crying. He stumbled back surprised on the outburst, but didn't complained wrapping his arms around me. Not saying a word, he lead to the living room and sat on the couch. I curled against Haymitch like a little girl again, crying like when mom died. All Haymitch did was held me, rubbing my back and such. No words exchange for that how it usually is between us. Most of the time we hold up a mask so our enemies won't find out how vulnerable we are till the last moment.

"Anything I could do?" Peeta asked after returning.

"Get the alcohol and something sweet." Haymitch ordered.

"Okay," Peeta said and later return with a bottle of alcohol, a tray of cookies, and tea.

Haymitch spiked the tea and handed me the glass, "Drink. It'll calm your nerves."

I nodded sniffing a little and accepted the tea taking a large gulp. The taste helped me calm down while munching on a sugar cookie with icing. "So much for a good day?"

"Guess so sweetheart," Haymitch muttered. "How are you feeling?"

"Why?" I asked.

"Because life's a bitch," Haymitch said.

After calming my nerves getting a bit buzz on the alcohol. Peeta and Haymitch helped me buried Midnight in the back yard near the pine tree. It took a moment because of the snow and hard soil of winter. But we manage to dig a good three feet before burring Midnight. Afterwards I stood there for a while with Shiloh in my arms.

Midnight was my first pet. I found him after Finnick saved me from addiction. Or better yet Midnight found me. He was a very intelligent cat, that if animals speak, he'll be the first. I try to remember the good memories we shared: Him curling around my feet, the suggestive or disproving looks. My favorite would be him hissing at Effie or glaring at Haymitch which lead to a staring competition that Haymitch would always loses. Midnight was my best friend for the past three years and life had to take him away from me over a stupid excuse.

"Damn cat." I whispered rubbing the tears away.

.o0o.

Later that day nothing said and no news given since District 12 is on lock down. So cleaning up, I grabbed what is needed and gave Peeta and Haymitch a goodbye before taking a car back to the train station. So here I was lying in my carter waiting for the train to take off back to hell. Working will be a needed distraction from the horrid scene of Midnight being mutilated.

Shiloh purred in contempt by the continuous petting when there was a knock on the door. I tensed not wanting to see Effie or anybody at the moment. But that didn't stopped Cinna from entering. Knowing him, he probably got the news from Haymitch. Because nothing was said between us, other than him sitting down next to me with an arm around my shoulders as the other combed through my hair. I tried not to cry, but the tears came anyway.

"I'm sorry, Blaine." He whispered kissing my head. "I'm sorry this happened to you."

"He was my best friend," I breathed wiping the tears away. "Midnight always been there for me….and yet I could-"

"Blaine, you had no control over this." He interrupted. "Even if you did, Midnight would've been dead in the end. He was an old cat."

It was true. Midnight was a wild cat at first and wild cats live for about seven or ten years, not like a house pets that lives for fourteen or more. But still, Midnight shouldn't have suffered or died in that way. No animal should be mutilated, decapitated, and just violated in such a way while lying on roses. That is how I knew it was President Snow doing….the roses. He might have requested a peacekeeper or Thread to kill Midnight. In the end, it hurts to lose a friend and the worst part is I had to fake it. Act like nothing happened with a fake mask for the cameras.

_Sometimes the Capitol takes further the things I want._

First my mother, next my freedom, then Mike, afterwards myself, and now Midnight. Why can't I have those people I want still alive? The Capitol had the medicine to save my mother and they let her died. Everything else was a game to them, and Midnight was just a side dish. Who else could President Snow take next? I don't want to lose somebody important to me. If I do, then I might shattered and go completely numb. Going back to the girl who seeks pleasure through pain, through drugs and alcohol? I don't want to be that girl again.

"Cinna," I choked. "Please don't leave me."

"As you wish," Cinna murmured.

And with that said, Cinna held me in his arms as time passes.

''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**I know it's been a long time. I had a huge writers block for this story not knowing what to do. This chapter is probably the sadist one in the entire story so far. If you loved Midnight, sorry but I felt there had to be trigger to something for the story. I'll try to update later on next week, depending on my schedule. **

**Girl on Fire is referring to Arshad **

**Daughters Lament –Caroline Chocolate Drops**

**Thanks for reading and Please leave a review!**


	13. Chapter 13: The reading of the Quells

_**The Burning wing**_

**Chapter 13: The reading of the Quells**

"_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there_

_Become so tired, so much more aware_

_I'm becoming this, all I want to do_

_Is be more like me and be less like you…"_

"Turn that damn player off," I yelled at Finnick who so graciously decided to come up for a visit.

I was not in a good mood nor will I ever be since Midnight is dead. How can anybody recover so easily in losing a best friend, even it was the damn cat. Finnick pouted turning the sound system off with a remote and then plopped a sugar cube in his mouth. Shouldn't he be with a client or some derange fan?

"Sorry," Finnick sigh. "Why didn't you call me about…?"

"Because there was nothing to be done," I took a deep breath.

"But Blaine, you need to feel something."

"Finn, all I'm feeling is what everybody feels when losing a pet, upset."

Finnick didn't say anything for there was no point to continue the argument. It has been a few days since Midnights death and I spent the days drowning myself in music for Simon's next album cover. Tonight is Caesars interview with Cinna on Katniss wedding dresses. It was going to be Panem immediate broadcasting, but what's the point in watching about stupid overrated princess gowns. Life isn't about marriage, and the Capitol keeps stupefying the entire country on it. I rather be at home or working instead of standing in the victor's balcony to watch the damn interview. Unfortunately President Snow declines this, summoning members of the profit circle or some in tonight's performances and business. So far Finnick, Miya, and Johanna were here on request. Miya our youngest victor sat on the love seat petting Shiloh sadly while Johanna leaned against the wall arms crossed. We were all dressed for appearances and as everybody in the room agrees, we rather are somewhere else.

"Stupid dresses." Johanna muttered. "They better be worth it."

"I think they might be pretty," Miya whispered.

"Not pretty as you." Finnick flirted causing the girl to blush.

I rolled my eyes and smacked him on the shoulder. "Fifteen, Finn."

"What, I'm just making a compliment." Finnick whined playfully rubbing his arm.

"That's what he said," Johanna added afterwards burst out laughing.

"You three are completely different than you were in the arena." Miya mumbled.

Everyone stopped to look at Miya. She was right and wrong at the same time. We are different than we were in the arena. However what we were before is entirely a different story. The arena changes you to a whole new level. Finnick was a fishermen son who lived a normal teenage life by the water, being funny, mellow, and whatever boys do. Johanna was a tomboy, living in her independent life her way and loving her family. Then there was me who was curious yet prepare for reality and the unknown, acting life holds different meanings. And here we are now, living through our crucibles and sins that weighed us down from our normal lives. The people we care for either threatens or dead. Finnick protecting Annie, Johanna protecting herself after her family was massacred, and I try to protect Haymitch, the team, and Cinna. Our lives are nothing than survival towards others in the sacrifices we make.

What we were in the arena showed our dark inner selves. Finnick fighting like a gladiator with his net and trident like any career from District Four. Johanna used deception on her personality to fool her enemies till coming out of her shell with "wicked ability to murder." While for me, I was consider to be an assassin, to be silent, quick, and manipulative towards those who were not focused. Now we stand in front of Miya in our lost selves, Finnick being manipulative flirt, Johanna bitter and angry, and I secretive and cautious. There was no going back, and keeping forward is hardly possible. Not with the snake's tail coiled around us in his grasp. Once you win the Hunger Games, you never go back to normal, but enter the next round of the Games. The arena was the physical test on the best individuals; the next round is the emotional and mental of the secret battle where the tributes are those you loved.

"Miya," Finnick started. "Everybody changes and is different from what we see and experiences."

"Just keep your head up and mouth shut," Johanna added.

"And never trust a book by its cover." I said calmly. "Sometimes the darker selves we keep can scare everybody, including ourselves. We can be ourselves, yet we can't go back to our original selves. It may be difficult for you to comprehend, but know that not everyone is the same…."

.o0o.

The interview would be held in front of the training center in front of a live audience. The V.I.P seats were occupied and Johanna, Finnick, Miya, and I sat in the victors booth alone looking down on the derange crowd. Caesar Flickerman did his annual introduction in his sequin suit that glitter under the lights and introduced Cinna to the stage who wore black attire. I smiled in seeing that no matter how important this interview is for his career as a designer, he always wore black and simple.

"He is the son of a famous designer, Channel Pontmercy, just started his career from the institute of fashion, and into the Hunger Games as stylist for District twelve. May I introduce you to Cinna Pontmercy the man who ignited the Girl on Fire!" Caesar announced as he and Cinna shook hands and took a seat on the two white chairs, "Cinna, thank you for coming here today."

"I'm honor to be here." Cinna replied back showing a bit of his capitol accent.

"So Cinna, you have gone through quite a journey, being the youngest designer in Capitol history for the games. How old are you, twenty-one?" Caesar asked.

"Twenty-three," Cinna corrected. "But age is just a number."

"Ah, an optimistic you are, I see," Caesar laughed on his joke. "Anyway, let's get down to the point, since last year you have baffled the country with your infamous design for District 12. When Peeta and Katniss came of the opening ceremony, my heart actually stopped. What inspired you to deign those costumes? What convinced you to use fire?"

"Well, first off, I wanted to do something for the audience could remember. My Partner, Portia, and I thought is not to dress the tributes in complementary costumes, as you know, it's customary to reflect the flavor of the district. Portia and I think that the coal miner thing is overdone. No one will remember Katniss and Peeta in that. And we both see it's our job to make District Twelve tributes unforgettable. So rather than focused on the coal mining itself, we're going too focused on the coal." Cinna explained. And what do we do with coal?"

"Ah now I see, we burn it." Caesar awed impressed. "And thus you created the Girl on Fire."

"An accomplishment I'm glad to commit even to this day."

"Another favorite during the games was Katniss interview dress. How did you manage to interpret flames into her crystal gown?"

"I'm afraid that is a secret I can't tell you."

They continued to discuss about the previous games on how amazing the designs were as if it were a normal conversation. Johanna yawed not amused while Miya focused on petting Shiloh. Finnick eyes me suspiciously pointing his head at Cinna in accusation. I scoff, but nodded in agreement that there was something going on between Cinna and eye. Finnick smirk creating a whistle melody for his new deposit on secrets, how typical on this behavior.

It wasn't long till the giant screens came down showing off the six wedding dresses Cinna design for Katniss Everdeen. I glared at the pictures not of distaste for the modeling or Katniss, but the day it was shot. The day Midnight was deliver mutilated in a box and deliver like some present. Who cares about Capitol Couture? The Districts don't care unless it's from the Career districts, otherwise the middle class and underdogs don't care. Sure I love Cinna designs, but the situation they are being used for at the moment doesn't please me or anybody else in the booth of victors.

Also, the Capitol voted for their favorite dress for the ceremony. It was practically monopoly in electing a damn wedding dress and putting profit into the others. It was deviant and downright weird to see these people act so crazy over a stupid dress. A dress the bride should chose, not these people. A wedding in District 12 is hardly a ceremony and reception costing thousands of dollars. Usually it's a ceremony where the miners or men fine something nice to wear while the women go rent out a used white gown wore by countless women for three generation. Afterwards they go to the Justice Building to state their vows and sign a marriage certificate and living arrangement. A reception is optional, but hardly done with the recession on economy. But what happens afterwards is a ritual District Twelve have, where the couple light their first fire together and toast some bread and share their meal. The toasting on fire of coal is the customs in marriage.

"Let's get Katniss Everdeen to her wedding in style!" Caesar hollered out, which the audience cheered.

"And I'm out of here," Johanna grumbled standing up to leave for her room.

"It's not over yet, Jo." Finnick said.

"That's right, this year will be the seventy-fifth anniversary of the Hunger Games, and that means it's time for our third Quarter Quell!" Caesar cheered.

"What do you think it's going to be?" Miya asked apprehensively.

"Something that is not good," Finnick said calmly though his face told another story. It has been twenty-five years since the last quarter quell. Neither of us was born of the game of Haymitch's victory. When it's a Quell; the odds are never in the districts favor.

President Snow made his grand entrance with a boy dressed in a white tunic holding an ancient box.

"War, terrible war. Widows, orphans, a motherless child. This was the uprising that rocked our land. Thirteen districts rebelled against the country that fed them, loved them, and protected them. Brother turned on brother until nothing remained. And then came the peace, hard fought, sorely won. A people rose up from the ashes and a new era was born. But freedom has a cost. When the traitors were defeated, we swore as a nation we would never know this treason again. And so it was decreed, that each year, the various districts of Panem would offer up in tribute, one young man and woman, to fight to the death in a pageant of honor, courage and sacrifice. The lone victor, bathed in riches, would serve as a reminder of our generosity and our forgiveness. This is how we remember our past. This is how we safeguard our future." President Snow said in reminding us of the Dark Days which gave birth to the Hunger Games. And that once every twenty five years shall the Games represent a distinctive purpose on the rebels actions, a theme.

"_On the twenty-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that their children we because of their choice to initiate violence, every district was made to hold an election and vote on the tribute who would represent it. On the fiftieth anniversary, as a reminder that the rebels died for each Capitol citizens, every district was require to send twice as many tribute."_

That was Haymitch's Game, the game my father won. The game where fourty-eight tributes go into the arena and one comes out. All the numbers were intimidating; the first Quarter Quell was absurd like a dagger in the back. President Snow said the war was brother against brother, but how did the districts feel when the tributes home area voted for your death. How your neighbor, friends, and family sent a child to a game by elections than fate. Election, numbers of tributes, and now this Quarter Quell theme shall be…..

"And now we honor our third Quarter Quell," the President said. The little boy handed him the small box. Snow opens it to reveal a small yellow enveloped. The Quells was an important thing to the Capitol, that their ancestor written over a hundred Quell games to make it special over the generation of the Hunger Games. President Snow removes the seal and read aloud this year's game. "_On the seventy-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that even the strongest among them cannot overcome the power of the Capitol, the male and female tributes will be reaped from their existing pool of Victors."_

Johanna stopped her glaring, eyes widen full with fear. Finnick punched the closes thing next to him that was a wall, and I covered Miya's mouth to suppress a scream that erupted. My body felt numb, on autopilot in keeping posture while inside I was hearing the screams from the tributes I killed and those who suffered. Their screams grew louder as the audiences gasped and protested on such an ordeal. Cameras were being turned to point us, so I pushed Miya to Johanna who took the girl away from view while Finnick and I stood neutral. Our faces showed on screen, Finnick smirked waving his hand while I stood there impressed. Though I wasn't impressed, I was completely and utterly furious as the Capitol -no President Snow sends the remaining fifty-eight victors to their execution.

How he stood there calming observing his pawns reaction concluded he sabotage the Quells reading. This was a witch hunt. A witch hunt that started the moment Katniss Everdeen pulled out those berries. Hope is what the lone victor represented in the Hunger Games. Now with two victors last year, doubling the hope, the balance of fear is required. And what better way to show fear than killing what represented hope.

The people who went through hell.

.o0o.

Finnick, Johanna, Miya, and I left immediately once the cameras turned away. We locked ourselves in the twelfth floor trying to comprehend what the fuck just happened. _The male and female tributes will be reaped from their existing pool of Victors._ Fifty-eight remain out of the seventy-five victors. A lot died (about sixteen) from old age since Mags is the last eldest victors in the elderly. Many committed suicides or overdose in alcohol poisoning, morphing, or any stimulate. Now twenty-four shall go back into the arena and one shall come out, leaving the population of victors to thirty-five. Hardly any districts shall have more than one mentor, and everything shall fall. Four years since the Careers last one, knowing District One and District Two, this is an act of valor.

I held Miya who cried saying she doesn't wanted to go back to the Games. I told her she wasn't, there are three other victors in ten and her name being called was slimmed. Johanna glared at me on how I said it, since not many Districts have four victors. I felt sorry for many victors would be drafted into the games. Finnick looked out the window furious for he was drafted into the games being the only male for District four. I went into deep though in thinking who else got drafted: Finnick, Johanna, Blight, Woof- oh God I couldn't think anymore.

All my friends and those who raised me were going into the games. The oldest victors would probably volunteer into the games to save the younger ones or those who have a family. Then it hit me, Haymitch would volunteer in the games if Katniss asked him or Peeta using the guilt trick. Tears veiled my eyes when I thought about Katniss. She was only seventeen and I was twenty, though there's hardly an age differences, people would suspect me or asked me to go into the games. But I don't want to go back into the arena like the next tribute.

"I got to go," Finnick said leaving the apartment without another word.

"Same here," Johanna grumbles following Finnick.

Miya held me tighter crying on my shoulder. "I don't wanna die. Please don't send me in there."

"You're not going back in the games." I assure calmly fighting the sob in my throat.

"Promise," she pleaded.

"…I can't promise." And with that the girl wailed in fear.

The doors open as Cinna came barding in slightly worry. He stood there tensed unsure what to do with a child present who is overwhelmed. Instead he told an Avox to get some special soothing tea and sat down on the other side of Miya. Miya stiffened at his presences unsure if he was friend or foe.

"I'm sorry that this happened to you," Cinna apologized. "And I'm here to help in any way that I can."

"Aren't you excited about this year's games?" Miya asked bitterly.

"Well, I don't see the point in that." He said tucking a strand of hair off her face. "You all shouldn't be in this at all."

The Avox returned and gave Miya the cup of tea. She drank it and in about ten minutes fell unconscious. I decided Miya should spend the night here in case of nightmares or irrational thought. Cinna willing helped carried the fifteen year old into the guess bedroom and tucked her. Once that was settled I went into my room and cautiously changed into a nightgown though my heart hurt every second.

All the screams, pleads, cries, bellowed in my head of those o killed in the arena. Now they were going to be my friends, Johanna, Finnick, anyone I grew up with. I don't want to go back. I don't want to kill like a savage again, kill a tribute, to kill a friend. But the possibilities in going back are a fifty percent chance of going tied to Katniss. She's young and I'm three years her senior. They'll ask me to volunteer. Peeta, Haymitch, hell District 12 would want me to go.

A sobbed escape as I cried knowing the truth. Cinna embraced me from behind, whispering reassuring words that everything was alright. But it wasn't! Everything wasn't alright since Katniss pulled out those berries. This was her fault; the past year has been her fault for the uprising in the districts, Thread being head Peacekeeper, Seneca's death, Midnights too and more. And I'm stick cleaning her mess. I had plans-dreams, Hell I'm twenty with chances and opportunity. I have steady career in music, a privilege in chose those I love, and possibly…..a family. Now it was taken away, holding a thin piece of thread which they'll ask-no demand me to volunteer.

"I don't wanna die," I cried.

Cinna didn't reply; instead he does something that was out of my comfort zone. He kissed me. Not a simple sympathy kiss, but a passionate one. I gasped from shock which he took the opportunity in sliding his tongue caressing everything. We haven't kissed like this since the confession, to kiss this close that all space or restraints were gone. This should be wrong, how he took advantage of my emotional disposition and yet it feels right. I wanted; no need the distraction from the madness even if it's a moment of pleasure.

The kiss became urgent and rough with both of us fighting for dominance while struggling to remove each other's clothes off. I was completely overwhelmed not sure what to do, and let Cinna take control as he lead us to the bed and kissed my neck lightly like feather touches. I panted savoring his touches as his hand trail over my body gingerly, afraid I would break, or I'll snap. The thought had me relaxed to his presences.

He leaned up and looked me in the eye. "Blaine, do you want to stop?"

"No." was all I said.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**I might write a side story for this scene…maybe. Just keep a watchful eye on the M department. Can't keep promises though.**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**


	14. Chapter 14: Shake it out

_**The Burning Wing**_

_**Chapter 14: Shake it out**_

The feeling of being watch woken me up as I slowly opened my eyes to stared at green eyes. Slowly remembering what happen last night and stiffened. The Quells were read and the tributes were being pulled from the victors and….Cinna and I had sex. I remained still taking a deep breath and continioud to stare at Cinna who seemed lost in thought.

"Good Morning," he breathed tucking a strand of hair off my face.

"Mornin'," I sighed closing my eyes.

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired," I said listening to his breathing. "Wishing that airplanes in the night sky be shooting stars."

"Whys that?" he asked entwining our fingers together.

"Cause I need a wish right now."

"And what do you wish?" he kissed my knuckles.

"That the Quells were different," I choked.

Cinna stopped his demonstration and held my cheek in one hand. "Are you going to volunteer?"

"No…." I sobbed letting a lone tear fall. "I'm letting fate decide."

"You mean Effie's hands," Cinna pointed out.

A chuckled came out on his correction that I couldn't retained. Off course fate in District 12 was the overly manicure nails of Effie Trinket. A little laugh helped me some, though it didn't change the fact that all tributes for this year's game shall be the victors. Cinna sat up and adjusted our position that I was in his arms again crying. I don't want to go back into the arena. When I'm in the arena I lose myself and become something darker. Once I was able to calm down Cinna kissed the tear off my cheek.

"Everything will be okay." He assured. "Trust me."

"There's nothing you can do." I whispered.

A small smiled graced his lips as if he knew something that I didn't know. I hated when he does that, but let it slide for what's the point. Sighing, I looked down and blushed covering my chest. Cinna hands grabbed my arms pulling them down.

"There's nothing to hide, Blaine. You're beautiful."

"It was my first time," I confessed.

Something in his eyes changed. If it was something I had to decipher I would suspected it was gratitude and honor. Last night was amazing in the hurt I was in and how Cinna comfort me gently. How he touched and caressed me like lovers do in romance novels, unlike what I hear most men do to woman. He made sure I felt pleasure instead of pain, in fact I can't recalled if it hurt at all. I looked at Cinna and noticed how define his body was, completely toned and flawless until I laid eyes on a few scars. Some look like someone heated up metal stamps and branded it to his skin, others laceration. I placed my hand over his chest and looked him in the eye.

"What happened?"

"All in the past," Cinna assured removing my hand and getting out of bed fetching his clothes. I sighed, slightly disappointed though concern when looking at his back to see a long scar down his back followed by a tattoo of a black bird.

"Cinna," I gulped.

"Yes," he asked putting on his pants.

"Did you by any chance send me any sunflowers the past few months?" I asked hoping he says yes.

"No," Cinna said eyeing at the desk. On the desk was a vase with seven sunflowers in them. Instantly I jumped out of bed to find the card to see the same insignia with another message.

**_Exile the Jabberjay yet they continued onward._**

What the hell does that supposed to mean, Exile the Jabberjays and yet they continued onward? Whoever is giving me these flowers is probably somebody who knows me and liked to give riddles. The first person that comes to mind was Xavier Varick, but that's impossible for I killed him. But he is the only one who spoke of freedom and gave me sunflowers. It had to be somebody a close friend of Varick to know this.

"Is everything alright?" Cinna asked wrapping his arms around my naked form and took the card out of hand. "Seems you got yourself an admirer?"

"Not what you're thinking," I breathed leaning into his form. "Does 4-17-7 remind you of anything?"

"No, but they do sound familiar." Cinna said and kissed my neck. I shivered a little still new to the intimate side of a relationship. "You don't regret anything, do you?"

I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck, "No, I don't regret it."

Cinna gave a small smile kissing my brown tracing a finger over the Canary tattoo on my thigh. He scowled when tracing the shackles the little yellow bird wore. Back home in the mines the Canaries were used for barometer for air quality in the mines still gives it connotations of testing and self-sacrifice. Although they symbolized freedom and intellect, they were prisoner till the ends that is why the canary has shackles. For even though I had liberty I'll forever be unhappy. Everyone one in the profit circle has one, Finnick with his shark entangle in a net, Enobaria butterfly with a limp wing, and so on. We wear these sad images to remind ourselves that freedom is limited.

"Why the shackles?" Cinna asked.

"Just because," I breathed stepping back to change into some clothes, ending discussion.

"Are you heading back to Twelve?" Cinna asked a bit wry.

"I think so, maybe in a week to….spend the last quality time with Haymitch and train the others."

"I understand," Cinna said disappointedly.

I finished getting dressed and walked up to him, with my arms around his waist. "Cinna, I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry about. Blood is thicker than water, and like you said you're letting fate decide."

"So you wouldn't care if Katniss name be called?"

"…..Yes and no, I'm between stalemates as you are."

I frowned knowing Cinna and Katniss are friends compare to our secretive relationship. He created the Girl on Fire while I'm the Lady from the Ashes. Fire and ash can never be the same in the story for fire gets the attention while the ashes, gets the blame. A sad sigh escaped letting go of Cinna unsure how things will be during the reaping. Will he be committed to his protégé or to his…lover? The ache in my heart hurt with the doubt from the thought.

Unable to take the possibilities I turned around and left to check on Miya and prepare for last of today's schedule. Before going back to Twelve in preparation for the Arena.

.o0o.

"Stop, stop," Simon chastity at the sound booth glaring at Miya and I who somehow wasn't satisfying him on the song. Well, he should get the stick out of his ass and understand that Miya and I weren't in a pleasant mood for last night at the reading all tributes were going to be victors. I thought going to work could be a distraction and escape from reality, but it seems to insufficient.

"The songs not working," Simon spoke into the microphone. "We need something more captivating."

"How about a third singer," a voice suggested. Simon turned around to show Cashmere who had slightly puffy eyes from crying.

"We'll see," Simon said letting Cashmere to join in for the signal. She nodded entering the sound room sitting next to me as the atmosphere changed completely. Cashmere and I never gone along very well since Sapphire was her cousin who I unfortunately I killed to survive during the seventy-first hunger games. Since that day, we hold a bit of a rivalry on attention which we hold different perspective. I don't want attention unlike the career. So taking a deep breath I showed Cashmere the lyrics as we went through who sings what part. We spent hours on getting the melody right until Simon said let's begin recording as I started singing. (A/N **Blaine, **_Miya, _Cashmere, and Together_**.**_)

**"Regrets collect like old friends  
Here to relive your darkest moments  
I can see no way, I can see no way  
And all of the ghouls come out to play  
**

_Every demon wants his pound of flesh  
But I like to keep some things to myself  
I like to keep my issues drawn  
It's always darkest before the dawn  
_

And I've been a fool and I've been blind  
I can never leave the past behind  
I can see no way, I can see no way

_**I'm always dragging that horse around  
Our love is pastured such a mournful sound  
**_

Tonight I'm gonna bury that horse in the ground

**So I like to keep my issues strong  
But it's always darkest before the dawn**

Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa  
Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa  
And it's hard to dance with the devil on your back  
So shake him off, oh whoa

And I am done with my graceless heart  
So tonight I'm gonna cut it out and then restart

'Cause I like to keep my issues drawn  
It's always darkest before

**The dawn**

Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa

Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa  
And it's hard to dance with the devil on your back  
So shake him off, oh whoa

And it's hard to dance with the devil on your back**  
**

And given half the chance would I take any of it back

_It's a fine romance but it's left me so undone_

It's always darkest before the dawn

Ooh hoo oooh hoo...

**And I'm damned if I do and I'm damned if I don't**

_So here's to drinks in the dark at the end of my rope_

**And I'm ready to suffer and I'm ready to hope  
**  
_**  
**_It's a shot in the dark aimed right at my throat, cause

Looking for heaven,

_**Found the devil in me  
Looking for heaven,**_

Found the devil in me  
But what the hell

_**I'm gonna let it happen to me**_

Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa  
Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa  
And it's hard to dance with the devil on your back  
So shake him off, oh whoa

Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa  
Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa  
And it's hard to dance with the devil on your back  
So shake him off, oh whoa

Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa  
Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa  
And it's hard to dance with the devil on your back  
So shake him off, oh whoa"

We all stopped realizing that tears clouded our eyes as I looked at Cashmere. She looked at me and I could read her face to see the regret and apologies that went on between us. Unable to say a coherent word, we just hugged each other in apology followed by Miya joining us in the hug. This was our redemption the past years we been through until judgment day.

"Beautiful. Absolutely splendid girls," Simon spoken out through the speakers, "Now let's take it from the top."

After a few rounds of singing Simon announced that was all he needed for the month and shall contact us for more information. He handed us new song lyrics and told us to prepare for an important engagement. I looked at the title and raised a brow, "_Some Nights?"_

"Once you read it, you'll understand." Simon assured escorting me and the others to the lobby where Hermes waited to drive us back to the Training Center.

Unable to form words Miya, Cashmere, and I stared at the window until the career spoke. "I would like to apologize for my behavior."

"For what?" Miya asked confused.

"She doesn't mean you, Miya," I corrected and stared at Cashmere. "Why now after four years?"

Cashmere took a deep breath unsure how she'll explain why she decided to apologized on a subject that she had no control of. Sapphires death was inevitable for it was kill or be killed in which the Career would understand. Gloss knew that since the beginning and yet Cashmere held a grudge against me since the victory tour.

"Because I'm considering in volunteering for the Quarter Quells and think I need to mend a few bruises." Cashmere said.

"You can't be serious," I said bitterly fisting my hand till knuckles were white.

"You'll die," Miya added in dismay.

"No I won't, because I'm going to win this," Cashmere arrogantly assure.

"And what would happen if Gloss participated in the Games?" I asked. "Are you willing to commit the ultimate sin and kill your own brother?"

"Don't go biblical on me." The career snapped.

"I'm not being biblical, I'm being logical. If Haymitch and I were in the games, I couldn't or wouldn't dare stab my father in the back. Are you willing to kill you own brother?"

Miya stayed quiet unsure if she should continue to join this conversation. Cashmere remained stern holding onto the concept of volunteer while reality struck on the idea if Gloss and she were in the quells. Would she be able to kill her own twin brother? What about her friendship with Enobaria and Brutus, can she really kill her friends, her allies of Career or will she remember her past during her games when a Career is an ally until the final eight?

"A Career is going to win this game and I'll make sure that I bring pride to my district."

And that is when I knew it has become war on all districts for the Quells, the Careers against the underdogs. History will never change.

/…/

**Hope you guys like the chapter?**

**Shake it out by Florence and the Machines/ Glee version. **

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review. **


	15. Chapter 15: Training to be a career

_**The Burning Wing**_

_**Chapter 15: Training to be a career.**_

"I'll see you in a few months," Cinna said and kissed me on the lips before I gotten on the train to take me back to District 12.

I smiled touching my lips as I sat in my room with Shiloh on my lap. Something definitely changed between Cinna and me after the reading and the intimate night we shared. I can't quite call it official but I surely confirm that I hold feelings for Cinna more than friends, and more than dating couples. However I'm somewhat afraid in the commitment and uncertain if there was possibly going to be us, in the future. Not with the Quarter Quells this years that I might be going back into the arena. Not coming back alive again. My game was sheer luck and cruel, many of the tributes know how I act on the art of deception and patience's in claiming the kill.

I'll admit I'm being selfish for not wanting to be weep, leaving Katniss to compete. But I'm not going to be her keeper as everyone puts it. This was her mess, and it's time she claims responsibility instead of moping or complaining around like some child. As my mother once said, start acting your age not your shoes size.

When I returned to District 12 with a box of the victors previous games, things have become serious. I remember the phone call I received from Peeta the night after the reading. He didn't call asking for me to volunteer to save Katniss, instead he asked if it was okay to show Katniss and Haymitch my gym. I thought Cato suffocated Peeta to a point the baker lost some brain cells, but no. I gave him consent and he continued to ask me to bring footage of the previous games of the surviving victors and prepare for training, because he doesn't want anybody go down without a fight. So with an annoying conversation with Effie I manage to get the footage.

Once I stepped foot off the train station I found Victors Village become a newly found Boot camp.

Practically every night, Haymitch, Katniss, Peeta, and I watch the old recaps of the remaining victors Hunger Games. Haymitch and I gave thorough notes on possible contenders who would be drafted in the games, and those who will volunteer. Haymitch kindly gave them information about the victor's personalities and physical condition, which they were able to start sorting out the competition. Let's just say, District one and two are still on the top. Peeta and Katniss asked why they couldn't meet the victors personally during the victor's tour. Haymitch elaborated the answer that the last thing President Snow would've wanted was to show Katniss and Peeta bonding with the other victors, especially those in designated rebellious districts. If a Victor shows support of defiance towards the Capitol, then politic would be dangerous. Katniss is convinced this was a good advantage while Peeta took notes.

The schedule was exhausting and probably the worst work out experiences for everyone. In the morning we wake up early and exercises to developed strength. Our major goal was enhancing our agility and strength, by running continuously in victor's village and weightlifting in my gym. Katniss was surprised to see the weights, and other gym equipment in there that she gulped at the much worn out punching bag in the corner. By afternoon, we worked on combat skill that was actually entertaining for some reason. I taught the two how to disarm and form specific maneuvers on damaging the opponent's vulnerable point. Since we're dealing mostly with elderly and mid-twenty victors, balance is the key to conquer. Throw the opponent off balance.

I had fun teaching this to Katniss since I had to provoke her in training on how weak she was with Clove. Each round I easily won, pinning Katniss to the dirt and telling her to focus. "This isn't some Game, Girl. You were lucky last time, and there possibly won't be a chance of a weapon. So again!"

Katniss got infuriated that she was using her anger into each punch, kick, and tricks which still ended her with me on top.

"Focus Katniss," I chastised getting off her. "Anger is weakness; you got to get a clear head and analyzed the situation."

It took probably two weeks before she manage to beat me in a simple match. Once I approve her skills in combat were acceptable, we turned to weapons. The only weapons available that we could use were knives and hand carved staves. Katniss didn't have a hard time with throwing knives; neither did Haymitch since he was a knife expert in the games. Peeta on the other hand struggled so Haymitch taught him how to properly through a knife and close range combat with it. After knives was tree climbing. Katniss knew how to climb trees better than the rest of us, so she taught us ways to climb. I also taught some gymnastics tricks, simple cartwheels, summersaults, and flexible movements in tight spaces.

Other people helped us through the correlation of our training. Mrs. Everdeen put us on a special diet to gain weight. Prim tended to our injuries with the mothers supervision. The Mayors daughter Madge Undersee who is friends with Katniss would try and sneak her father's Capitol newspaper that held prediction on who will be tributes of victors, among the favorites. Gale Hawthorne even participated and taught us how to make proper snares and trapping as well, ignoring the fact his nemesis is standing next to his love. It was against the law to train tributes for the Games. Well screw the law, for that didn't stop the careers whatsoever.

Haymitch, however, had some difficulty in getting into shape. From all that alcohol abuse, his body was dehydrated. I had to stay strong through the detox he went through in getting the alcohol. Though I thank Peeta for doing what I couldn't in cleaning Haymitch from his Alcoholism, it scares me when he stops to puke or collapsed from exhaustion. He's a strong and stealthy man on close situation, but longer distant that require for him to run hardly help. I feared that if Haymitch does go into the games, he would die in the bloodbath. The day I returned from the Capitol, Haymitch told me personally that he was going into the games in Peeta's place, as a fair exchange since he chose Katniss to win. Peeta, Katniss, and my father agreed to this, but I refused.

One night after immense training Katniss came up to me and asked in her less observant stubborn self if I would volunteer for the Games. Everything was red that I started yelling at her to a point she was shouting back at me.

"You're older than me; you know the competition, and more experiences." She said.

"Age is just a number, and those tributes aren't competition, they are my friends. Don't you dare give that excuse, because of the shit you 6put us in? Aloof this is entirely your fault, because you couldn't play the game properly."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh don't you dare go aloof on me," I growled. "Who pulled out the nightlock? You did on your false act of love and suicide that we're in this damn mess. You're not the only one who went through hell when meeting President Snow; you don't know anything about the shit I went through just for you in the arena and out. My cat died because of you. I got injected with capsaicin burning my bod because of you. I've been watching your behavior so we don't end up on the chopping block. So you just stop whining, and get your head out of the clouds, because one of us is going to the Hunger Games, and I hold suspicion that the two cards are going to be tampered."

After that argument Katniss and I went on slightly better terms. She started giving me so respect as I gave her the same. We realized how close we truly were; we lost one of our parents, grew up raising our family, and trying to survive. We actually spend the night together having those cliché sleepovers talking about random things as we sat by the fire.

"Blaine, can I ask you something?" Katniss asked.

"Sure," I said.

"My father said that songs can be dangerous just like a bow in my hand. Yet you sing songs so freely about freedom, hope, and other things. How are you able to do that without being punished?"

I thought deep and hard, "For once, I don't know. The record company choses the songs I sing and sometimes President Snow would change it that the music is louder than the lyrics. Sometimes songs are weapons as are words, you need to find the right story and sing it accurately to get the point. When I sing, I sing to express how I truly feel. The pop capitol style music is a cover up to balance the songs I completely dedicated to."

"Like your last album?"

"Gothica truly showed how I if not others felt."

"What do you mean?"

"You're full of questions aren't you?" I chuckled then sighed gazing into the fire. "Not many of the victors carried on, as you seen on TV or rumor has it, we fell into deep water. Many manage to escape and start a family, some fell into the darkest place of drugs and alcohol, while others couldn't fall or move on, being driven by the motion that they seek purpose. However, when the purpose stands right in front of us, a glass wall is separating us from the thing we want if not needed. If you do correspond with the other victors, take a deep long look of who they are now instead of who they were in the arena."

"Oh, okay." She said not quite understanding. "Are you one of those people?"

"Yes," I breathed.

"And what is it you need?"

"What I need is somebody to spend my life with, a life without fear, looking over my shoulder, or waking up sad. I think I found him, except I just can't commit without being scared or….this cautious feeling." I sighed rolling over to stare at Katniss. "So Kat, what is it that you _truly_ need?"

"I don't know," she breathes. "I spent most of my life in making sure Prim was safe, that I wanted her to be safe."

"That was an honorable thing you did for her, when you volunteered."

"Yeah, but to be here now alive feels strange," she said sadly. "There's nothing I could do since everything. I wish I could choose between two guys who love me, but I don't hold the same affection. Gale is my best friend, and I hold feeling for him that if I wasn't reaped nor Prim, I would have committed myself to him in a relationship. But then there's Peeta, and I feel strange around him lately that I want him to live. That I would rather die in order for him to live. Now both of them want something from me in return of affection."

"Love triangle," I stated. "Kat, I warned you about this."

"I know; I just wish things could be different."

"If you had a chance to change your fate, would you?" I asked. "There are those who say fate is something beyond our command. That destiny is not our own, but we know better."

"Our fate lives within us, you only have to be brave enough to see it." Katniss finished with a sad smile. "You know that quote."

"Don't we all?"

That was the only night did Katniss and I let go of ourselves and become vulnerable in what we thought we wanted and what we truly needed. I still didn't tell her about my sins, that I killed outside the arena, a spy for President Snow, and in a relationship with Cinna. All she knows that I've done thing I ain't proud of, and knows that if she survives she'll see the true side of the Hunger Games.

Shiloh jumped off my stomach and landed on Katniss lap licking the girl's finger. Katniss sighed, "At least I won't skin you."

Shiloh tilted her head not understanding the comment which Katniss and I laugh. A slight bleak caught my eye and I stopped looking around to see where it came from. The curtains were closed, and I debugged my house for any spy-gear. Another spot of a glow appeared and I realized it was very close, right next to my eye. I touch my side of the face, only to touch the snowdrop earrings Cinna gave me. Tentatively, I removed the earrings to examine the jewelry to find it was okay, just a simple white gold earring in shape of a snowdrop flower. Huh, maybe my eyes are playing tricks on me after gazing into the fire? I sighed, putting the earring back on thought about Cinna.


	16. Chapter 16: History Repeating

_**The Burning Wing**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or the original characters.**_

_**Chapter 16: History repeating **_

Winter turns into spring, as the birth of life grows that of summer, only to fall in the autumn crisp, and die once more in winter again. Life was like the seasons, the birth of spring to death in fall where winter coats in a blanket of snow. A circle, in which not many people see as they go through the motion. I hardly paid attention to the seasons, only to hate the winter and loath the summer days. Winter haunts me for the seventy-first arena of the tundra-mountains covered in snow. Summer just had to be the reminder that every year was the Hunger Games. Thus summer is where children are supposed to enjoy their freedom from school, yet stands the second week to dress formally for two to be reaped for the game, but not this year.

The year where the tributes shall be reaped from the surviving pool of victors!

I sighed, not sure what to do in the morning for the reaping won't start till two O'clock in the afternoon. The phone rang, and quickly I went to answer it, though doubt any of my friends could manage to call at such a late hour. When I picked it up, President Snow voice spoke, "Do not volunteer." Afterwards the line went dead. That was when Haymitch came over asking for a walk with him. It was probably the last day we could have as a family, so we took a stroll through District 12 stopping at the local flower shop to buy a bouquet of flowers.

"Dad, who are those for?" I asked.

"Your mother," Haymitch said with a sad long look.

"Oh," I breathed as he paid the register and we headed towards the cemetery.

District 12 Cemetery wasn't like any other cemetery. Nobody could afford an actual funeral with coffins or elaborate tombs stones, that many people cremate the decease. The only people who could afford coffins and tomb stones were those who were part of the Capitol government in the Justice building, peacekeepers, victors, and finally tributes who died in the Games. Tributes who die in the games come back in coffins with their tombs stones as condolences and sadistic reminder that they die for their districts sins. Everybody lived in a box, that of the fences keeping the people in. Anybody who dies rather be cremated than spend eternity in another box.

When we reached the victors and family section of the cemetery, there were hardly a handful of gravestones, only the first victor of district 12, his wife, a child who was claimed in the game, and finally my mother's tomb stone. We stood to read the heading:

**Lucy Galanthus-Abernathy**

**Age 32**

**Loving friend and mother**

The last stanza maybe confusing for most people would engrave _loving wife and mother_. However, the relationship between Haymitch and Lucy wasn't a romantic story. They loved each other, only their love was of friendship, a shoulder to rely on, and a companion. My mother told me long ago that Haymitch's heart loved another woman, his true love being taken away from him as punishment of an irrational yet survival decision. When he used the force field, a stunt that baffled if not embarrassed the Capitol. The woman who was Lucy best friend, nothing could replace the love Haymitch and his girlfriend had, but the love Lucy and Haymitch had, was close. Two souls who seek comfort in the person they lost and grew close to keep their friend alive. And soon I was born, Blaine Maysilee Abernathy. The sad part was I wasn't named just after Haymitch's tribute partner in the Second Quarter Quells; I was also named after the girl who was loved by my parents.

"I remembered the day when I started drowning myself and Lucy barged into my house with a bucket of water and told me to grow a pair." Haymitch said with a chuckled. "It was after I lost my family and she never gave up on me."

"Dad," I was unable to say anything.

"You look so much like your mother, but not those eyes," he continued and tap my nose. "Your mother would be proud of you."

"And you too, dad." I said taking his hand and squeezing tightly. "You stayed strong for me."

Haymitch nodded handing me the bouquet and I set it on the tombstone. He stood there deep in thought, probably talking to mom or thinking of the past, the years he had some peace. I stared at the grave, it has been years since I came here and it became so emotional that I started talking mentally.

_Hey mom, it's me, Blaine. It's been a long time and I'm sorry I couldn't come and see you. I couldn't- no, I just can't for everything that happen, that I…you know. A lot has happened and you know it, since you're watching over me. I don't know if you're proud of me or not. I made a lot of mistakes, terrible mistakes that if dad or anybody heard the truth…. I might lose everybody. But now things are changing and it might be a good thing. I met somebody, and he's good, mom. He treats me like a real man should and understands me….and it scares me. I don't know what it's like to love and the love I'd seen with you and dad is similar. You probably don't know him, but his name is Cinna Pontmercy, Channels son. However, he's the complete opposite and so full with kindness and creativity that you might've liked him. Although I doubt we could be together?_

_Todays the reaping and I'm completely losing my mind. I don't want to die, and I don't want my friends to die either. I don't think I can go through that experience again, yet there's a chance I may be going. Most of my life has been a lie or controlled to survive, but now I need redemption. Only how can I find redemption if I continue the path I'm walking on? I wish you were here mom. I wish things could be different, so I won't be afraid of the future. Maybe we can talk about this in a distant future …if the time does come?_

_Please give me strength._

How long we stood there was unknown before Haymitch connected back to reality and suggested we leave. I nodded, as we headed back to victors village to get our last things, I grabbed my token which was my mother's snowdrop pin and slide it into my bun. Afterwards, I grabbed my purse and put Shiloh in it. The kitten meowed innocently, except before I left I walked to the back yard under the tree where Midnight was buried. On the bark of the trunk of the tree the word Midnight was carved that I wonder who did this. Only the victors knew about Midnights death, maybe Peeta….but he wasn't handy with a knife and Haymitch wasn't coordinated during the time. Katniss….did Katniss carve this? I smile sadly thinking of the good memories of the damn cat.

.o0o.

At two O'clock sharp was a disastrous day in the inferno heat of District 12. Approximately the entire district attended in the humid godforsaken town square surrounded by gun. I stood next to Katniss in the girl section on stage, with velvet rope around us while Haymitch and Peeta were on the other side of the stage. Center of the podium the two crystal balls stood practically empty each holding two slips of paper holding the four victors name.

The reaping was actually short, somehow that had me suspicious. They didn't played President Snows propaganda on the hunger Games, let alone Mayor Undersee giving the speech of the treaty of treason, including the decelerating the news that this year's game is a Quarter Quell. Something seemed off, let alone it was ten minutes after the clock tower rang did Effie put her hand in the bowl for the female tributes. I stood firmly tall eyes focused on the golden wigged woman as Katniss watched as well. This is where fate decides on who lives and who fights to live.

"Katniss Everdeen." Effie choked out.

Katniss looked at me with pleading eyes to volunteer. I shook my head no, for not because I don't want to volunteer, but I can't. Not with a message I received from President Snow earlier today. The girl sighs, disappointedly walking center stage keeping the act with her head held high. Effie took a deep breath and went to the male bowl and pluck out the next tribute name.

"Haymitch Abernathy!"

Somebody punched me in the chest when hearing my father's name being called. Everybody known that Haymitch was going to the games for Peeta after last year. But still, it was horrifying to hear the only family you got left being reaped. Haymitch shrugged his shoulder when Peeta stopped him.

"I volunteer!" Peeta exclaimed.

The town square became speechless. What the hell is he doing? Haven't we decided that Haymitch would go to the games in order him to stay alive? He can't possible go back on the agreement after everything we settled on. Katniss held the same expression as well, furious that Peeta would do such a thing, until looking into his eyes. Those blue eyes filled with love that could never be returned. Effie announced the tributes for the Seventy-fifth Hunger Games, though the two couldn't shake hands since the Peacekeepers shoved them towards the Justice building.

Quickly I grabbed the folded slip of paper insider the female bowl and followed orders. The protocols for the games were diminished, for the tributes won't be able to say goodbye to their love ones in the crying room. Again, something was not right.

The peacekeepers ushered us to the cars delivering the team to the train station. Once more a missing piece of the puzzle when the station, persist to be isolated. There were no paparazzi or reports that correspond with the recaps that I held more suspicion than ever before. Including the lack of manners given when being hurried into the train, while shove through the door afterward taking off. Katniss and Peeta ran towards the window to see their beloved home disappear not able to say goodbye to their loved ones.

I pulled out the piece of paper seeing if this year's reaping was a repeat from the past? Slowly lifting the black seal and read the name that should've been mine:

**Katniss Everdeen**

History was repeating itself once again. I handed this to Haymitch who scowled at the little envelope. President Snow intended that Katniss Everdeen the Girl on Fire returned to the arena with the most experience, lethal, and probably wisest tributes in the past seventy-five years.

The odds were not in her favor.

.o0o.

I couldn't retain the emotions and decided to hide from the Star-crossed lovers until dinner. I needed to think and try to forget terrible memories. However the memories worsen when I was greeted by another bouquet of Sunflowers and a glass of a vesper martini. This time there was six of them.

Four -_The sunflower is a favorite emblem of constancy._

Seventeen_- _

_A Mockingjay cannot be without the Jabberjay and the mockingbird._

_If to kill a mockingbird falls then the Jabberjay pays the toll._

_Mockingjay be a face of freedom, but a Jabberjay is the voice of reason._

_One seeks revolution while the other seeks revelation._

_Though from the same womb in which they know._

_One rises from fire than the other in the burning ashes of snow._

_-A friend of a friend_

Seven- **Exile the Jabberjay yet they continued onward.**

Six….

I walked towards the bouquet setting Shiloh on the bed and picked up the ivory card inked with the presumed Jabberjay:

_**This is war**_

I collapsed on the bed grabbing my head. It can't be. It's impossible. I killed him. I killed him personally/accidently. How is it possible for Xavier Varick be alive and sending me these stupid flowers. The Martini was his signature drink. The Sunflowers were the flowers he gave me during the time I escorted. 17-7-6 was the combination to the private vault which contained the hard-drive President Snow wanted, and a file that had my name.

How am I getting these message flowers from a dead man?

Damon assured that he'll clean up the mess, make Varick's death appeared to be natural or some mugging. I don't know what cliché excuse, but Varick was publically announced dead and six feet under. My heart racing, thumping louder than the train rails, louder than the wind blowing against the bullet train.

I grabbed a pillow and screamed into it. Shiloh jumped out of her comfort zone and looked at me suspiciously and confused. As I looked at her eyes I could see Midnight, however Shiloh wasn't Midnight. Shiloh was Shiloh, a kitten not an intelligent cat. Unable to concentrate, I stared at the vase until Haymitch came knocking on the door announcing dinner was ready. Taking a deep breath, organizing myself, I came out. Haymitch gave a suspicious looked but didn't press farther.

Dinner seemed reasonable. Peeta and Effie try to start a conversation, Katniss appeared to be numb, Haymitch pouring some spirit into his drink, while I lost deep into thought. The typical dinner of District 12, nothing creative or even active, just …..Oh I give. We're a messed up team.

"I like the new color for your hair, Effie," Peeta complimented.

"Thank you. I had it especially done to match Katniss's pin. I was thinking we might get you a golden ankle band, Blaine a ring, and maybe find Haymitch a golden bracelet or something so we could all look like a team," Effie said.

"That's a great idea," Katniss joined in the conversation. "Haymitch, what do you think?"

"Yeah, whatever," Was all Haymitch could say.

"Shall we watch the recap of the reaping?" Effie suggested, cleaning herself up with a napkin.

.o0o.

If I had to choose being bothered in a fashion conversation with Effie or watch the reaping, I would ask Effie how long it takes to do her entire outfit. Neither Haymitch nor I wanted to watch the recaps of the reaping…. to see our friends be called for the second time in the Hunger Games. I practically grew up with these people, the people I considered to be my family. And now I have to sit here and watch all this?

I took a deep breath, absentmindedly petting Shiloh continuously who seemed to like the overly attention. The recaps started off with Caesar Flickerman and Claudius Templesmith going over the review of the reading of the Quells and how emotional this game shall be. Afterwards they begun the recaps starting with District 1 which Cashmere volunteered and her brother Gloss got reaped. District 2 tributes have Enobaria reaped who waited for somebody to volunteer, except nobody in the female area did while Brutus volunteer proudly. District 3 tributes Beetee and Wiress. District 4….automatically drafted Finnick while Annie Cresta name was called. Annie broke down in hysteria until Mags volunteered to take her place. I practically cried silently as the representatives for District 5 and 6 go until Seven came, drafting Johanna and Blight. District 8 reaped Woof and Cecelia.

"No, not Cecelia!" Effie protest.

Cecelia was one of the victors who actually moved on after her game. She spend a few years as a stylist until she gotten married and had three children. Now to watch three children become motherless was heart reckoning. I took deep breaths only to miss District 9, and focused on District 10. I prayed deeply that Miya doesn't get reaped. She is the youngest victor that of fifteen, she still had a future ahead. Luckily, Miya's name wasn't called though the young cowgirl cried over her mentor who did in fact get reaped. District 11 became hard for both Haymitch and I, as we watch Chaff and Seeder get reaped. Chaff is Haymitch's best friend, including he represented an Uncle figured to me. Once they showed District 12 reaping, Haymitch immediately left the entertainment cart followed by Effie with goodnight.

Katniss, Peeta, and I sat in the lounge unsure what to say. Peeta scribbled into his notes while Katniss avoided eye contact. I stood up with Shiloh in my arms, "Goodnight you two."

"Night Blaine," Peeta said in return.

So leaving them alone I went back to my quarters, setting Shiloh down and glared at the sunflowers. Not considering the possibilities, I grabbed the vase and threw the damn flowers out the window afterwards head to the bathroom for a shower. A while later hot water poured down on me; nonetheless I collapsed on the ground crying. All of my friends are going into the Games again. Unable to hold it in, I turn off the shower and grabbed a robe before landing on my bed with the tablet, pressing connect. It took a moment before I hear Cinna's voice.

"Blaine, everything is going to be alright."

"No it isn't!" I sobbed. "Everyone I cared for is going to die. The people who I grew up with, the people who raised me…..I don't think I can do this."

"Blaine, calm down and take deep breathes." Cinna directed and that I complied.

"Cinna," I whispered hoping the line was still connected.

"I'm here." He replied back.

"I'm scared."

"I know, but you know how to express your feeling. Just believe in yourself and keep your head up high."

Understanding what he meant, I grabbed the lyrics Simon gave me months passed. _Some Nights_ and this song will be my revenge towards the Capitol, for taking practically everyone away from me. No longer will I stand and watch those I love and care for parish. Not in this war.

''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''''

_**Hey Guys….what do you guys think.**_

_**I truly want to know what you guys think of this story and pretty please leave a review. I live for reviews, especially when it comes to a sequel. So please leave a review.**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_


	17. Chapter 17: The Victor Parade

_**The Burning Wing **_

_Hey guys, I need to know if you guys are enjoying this story or not? I'm considering in writing another sequel for this story, however I need encouragement. Otherwise this story is going to have a sad ending? So please leave a review!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or the original characters other than Blaine and the second branch of tributes._

**Chapter 17: The victor parade**

The ring that Effie gave me had me on edge. Rings I hardly wear since they add weight to ones fingers, if not symbolizes marriage in District 12. Effie told me to wear it on my ring finger; however Effie once again forgot my ring size, so I wear it on the left middle finger. The jewelry was quite surprisingly simple, maybe a bit retro if not sophisticated: as the sun stone held center in a graphic flame design of gold for the base of the ring while Katniss mockingjay etched on top of the stone in painted gold. Although the ring looked beautiful, it doesn't compliment me. I practically feel like the black sheep, for the team who wore the mockingjay, who followed or believed in Katniss.

I sighed watching Miya play with Shiloh as the grey kitten loved the little gold ribbon with a bell attached to it. Effie gave Shiloh that trinket. Midnight would have hissed at Effie for touching him, yet Shiloh wasn't Midnight. It hurt to still see Midnight in the grey kitten. Anyway, I sat in the practically empty victor's booth for the tributes parade. Some mentors joined the tributes at the remake center while the rest of us waited at the training center. I hardly knew these victors other than Annie, Lyme and Miya. A few looked familiar through from the early twenty to mid-sixties games. From the Games recaps, I could give in order, Rhinestone (D1), Lyme (D2), Hacker (D3), Annie (D4), Track (D6), Miya (D 10), and Acre (D11). Only Acre, Annie, Miya and I are the youngest tributes under the age mid-twenties, everybody else was either in their thirties or older.

From what I recall, Acre won the sixty-eight Hunger Games in the rubble city, killing a district three tribute in the head with a brick. Hacker who was probably in his mid-thirties won his game in a Scrub terrain. That game practically many boulders and scruffy bushes, that many tributes died from bites from venomous snakes or they went insane from thirst. Hacker won his game by being resourceful in creating an umbrella from his jacket and staff, sleeping in the day and travels by night, and drank his sweat and….urine on dire moments. Track won his game in frozen tundra, similar to my arena except weather was complete Arctic Circle that 17 tributes died from the cold on the first day. And Rhinestone, she was in her elder years, probably seventies healthy as a horse, probably from the twenties game.

Annie was overwhelmed by her surroundings that she was shaking a little, causing her hairdo to come undone. This must be hard for her; she wasn't mentally or emotionally stable to be participating in mentoring. She should be back in district four with what remaining family she has left and gazed out into the sunset. From what Finnick told me, Annie and him knew each other as friends. When Finnick was reaped to the games, their friendship changed until he came back victor. However, at age sixteen, Finnick was dragged into the profit circle where derange fans want to meet the Finnick Odair. Annie got angry out of his lies and trusting him on his words that they broke up. Not until she was reaped, probably rigged. Finnick felt guilty for he thinks it was because he refused a request from president snow. It was a miracle that she survived from her game when the dam flooded the arena, except seeing her district partner beheaded killed her sanity. Since then Finnick try to support his mistakes and take care of her. _'She crept up on me.'_ Finnick would say.

"Annie," I said calmly. She stopped her fidgeting and looked at me in debate. I smiled and offered my hand. "It's me, Blaine. I'm a friend of Finnick's; we'd met a few years ago?"

"Oh, sorry." She whispered hesitating to shake my hand.

"Don't be," I assure.

"What kind of _friend_?"

I chuckled silently on her question. Couldn't blame her though, Finnick had many_ friends_ and he has friends. "The one who's consider in being a sibling."

Hearing that had Annie relaxed some, which I knew, she loved Finnick even through the madness. Suddenly the music blared causing Annie to jump and cover her ears. Hacker and Rhinestone raised a brow, Acre stared confused, and Miya concern. Quickly I placed a hand on her shoulder, whispering in her ear that it was the music and that Finnick would be coming out. This had her calm down and looked out in the distance.

I sighed and looked down at the City circle were the parade began. District one came out, they were dressed in fuchsia outfits covered in blue shiny sequins and peacock feathers. District two wore Spartan inspire armor. District three wore scientist lab coats while underneath some clockwork vest that moved. District four had me snickering, since it was predictable that Finnick would come out practically naked if it weren't for the golden netting tied around his jewels. Mags on the other hand wore a sea blue dress underneath her golden netted robes as shells and pearls entwine in her grey hair. Some of the other Districts customs seemed to be completely off of the theme of their district. District five wore headdresses that sparked out now and then. Plagiarism completely on Cinna inspiration of fire, that most of the outfits interprets fire into the mix. Only District seven, eight, and eleven hold no flames. As district seven were in the usual garb of tree's, District eight a unique collision of beads, and District eleven were dressed like farmers.

When District 12 came into view, the entire Capitol was awe struck of another master piece. Cinna outdid himself this time, as Peeta and Katniss appeared wearing the significant leather jumpsuit only there was no burning wings. Instead the outfits were glowing like burning ember in the motion that coal slowly extinguish from the flames. Katniss or Peeta left the charismatic behind and carry on straight ahead with a strong demeanor. With all that dark makeup on their faces I could say the atmosphere changed completely, saying everyone else is below them and the mourning of what's to come. Shaking my head on such accusation, I sat there watching the rest of the parade until the tributes went inside the training center.

.o0o.

Inside the training center the tributes got off their chariots and removed whatever accessories from either burning, or shocking them. Shiloh meowed playfully around me feet trying to catch up through the chaos till reaching District 12's area where Peeta helped Katniss down.

"Again amazing," Cinna complemented.

"Ah, everybody is going to be talking about you yet again!" Effie squealed.

"So chivalrous," I murmured.

"Are you sure you should be near burning coal." Katniss challenge.

"Oh honey, I'm the lady from the ashes, don't get ahead of yourself." I cooed pinching her rouge cheeks.

Peeta chuckled while Cinna smirked from my statement while Katniss once again befuddle. I winked at her lack of memory, for most people could remember my costume from the sparkler pickaxes. Though the costume was somewhat lingerie four years ago; I wore a halter bra top with buckle accent and matching booty shorts that were embroidery in pebbles of coal. Along with that outfit were miner gloves and boots, coal dust painted over arms and legs, and a golden headdress of a miner's helmet. Channels finest work so to say before she fumbled on covering the next year tributes in coal dust naked.

Haymitch came over with Chaff and Seeder joined us. Haymitch and Chaffed seemed to hold their pokers face while mischief written in their eyes. Oh dear lord, here we go again, another round of pranks. I took a deep breath letting the drunkards have their fun because of the limited week of living. Seeder and Katniss exchange hugs, having a silent conversation, and when she turned around Chaff embraced Katniss planting a kiss. Instantly Haymitch, Chaff, Peeta, and I laugh at Katniss horrid expression, not understanding what the hell just happen.

I snickered and shook my head grabbing Haymitch's ear, "C'mon you mangy dog."

"Oh, come now, it was funny!" Haymitch snickered as we got in the elevator full with the other mentors. Once we got to the twelfth floor, Effie, Cinna, and Portia was there arguing over something.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"President Snow _requested_ that Katniss wears her wedding dress in the interview." Portia announced.

"What?" Haymitch bellowed.

"You got to be kidding me," I groan pinching the brim of my nose.

The thought of Katniss wearing the top picked wedding dress to the interview was low, even for President Snow. Although his attentions were to humiliate Katniss in every possible scenario, including a arrange marriage that would never happen. Everyone debated on this, Effie and Portia disagreeing to such decision, Haymitch mutter how wrong it was, while Cinna appeared quiet.

"Cinna, how are you feeling about this?" I asked.

"I'm perfectly fine with it." Cinna announced.

Portia stopped and stared at Cinna bewilder. "Cinna, shouldn't you be furious or…I don't know dismay."

"I always channel my emotions into my work." Cinna explained sincerely. "That way, I don't hurt anyone but myself."

I was going to ask him what he meant, except he doors opened entering Katniss and Peeta. Haymitch and Effie didn't look please. Seeing how intense Haymitch appeared on his worn face, Effie nervously bit her lip, Portia slightly discontent, Cinna calmed, and I unsure of the predicament. We all gave a silent nod to not inform Katniss of her interview outfit until the time comes.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**Hey guys, here's another chapter of The Burning wing.**

**I hope you guys enjoy it and please leave a review.**


	18. Chapter 18: Training

_**The Burning Wing**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games trilogies.**_

_**Chapter 18: Training**_

I continued to read through the lyrics of _Some Nights_ before visiting Simon for rehearsal. Simon came up with the concept to have more than one singer during halftime to sing this song. So far Miya is involved though I don't know about the others. Knowing Simon he would go crazy, probably gotten other victors who could sing, though retired from age or loss of popularity over the ages. Haymitch was drinking from his spiked juice when Peeta came out. Since last night about the interview garments, Haymitch been angry, for many reason though I doubt a white dress could be a cause. Then again, Katniss was delaying time so we could discuss strategies.

"I think Katniss and I should work together," Peeta suggested.

"You think?" I sarcastically asked.

"You and Katniss are going to try and work with the other tributes." Haymitch informed.

"I don't think Katniss would agree." Peeta defended.

"And her disagreement will be ignored." I stated.

Once Katniss came out she looked completely exhausted. "Sorry. I slept in after the mutilated-tongue nightmares kept me up half the night.

"All right, never mind. Today, in training, you've got two jobs. One, stay in love," Haymitch scowled.

"Obliviously," Katniss said.

"And two, make some friends," I added.

"No," Katniss snapped. "I don't trust any of them, I can't stand most of them, and I rather operate with just the two of us."

"That's what I said at first, but-"Peeta began.

"But that won't be enough," Haymitch insisted. "You're going to need more allies this time around."

"Why?" Katniss asked.

"Do we have to go through the list?" I asked which Haymitch started.

"Because you're at a distinct disadvantage. Your competitors have known each other for years. So who do you think they're going to target first?"

"Us. And nothing we're going to do is going to override any old friendship," Katniss said. "So why bother."

"You think you're that good." I snickered in mockery crossing my arms. "You don't know them like I do and how capable they are in both combat and compact."

"Because you can fight." Haymitch said to Katniss. "You're popular with the crowd. That could still make you desirable allies. But only if you let the others know you're willing to team up with them."

"You mean you want us in the career pack this year?" Katniss asked.

"Ding-ding, give the girl a prize." I snickered which Haymitch smirked. "Yeah, that's what we've been doin' the past five months."

"And who makes up the Career pack is generally agreed upon before the Games begin. Peeta barely got in with them last year."

"So we're to try and get in with Finnick and Brutus - is that what you two are saying?" she asked yet again.

"Not necessarily. Everyone's a victor. . Make your own pack if you'd rather. Choose you like. I'd suggest Chaff and Seeder. Although Finnick not to be ignored," Haymitch said. "Find someone to team up with who might be of some use to you. Remember, you're not in a ring full of trembling children anymore. These people are all experienced killers, no matter what shape they appear to be in."

"I recommend Johanna and Blight, though Peeta interact with the Districts five and six, they are experiences with camouflage, also Katniss if you are going to train with the careers, I suggest you don't get on Enobaria bad side and stay away from her teeth." I said calmly.

Katniss sat there in debate going through the information and advice that was given for training. Peeta seemed to comply with the situation and says he'll hang with the camouflage tributes and interact with the careers and district seven. After a moment of silence, Katniss said she'll try to mingle. Effie came here early and escorted Peeta and Katniss to the training center gym, but Haymitch tells her to let them be. I sighed and drank my coffee before going back to working on the lyrics.

"Is that for the half time?" Effie asked peeking over my shoulder.

Immediately I cover folded the lyrics so she wouldn't see. "Yes, however it's classified until the interview. Speaking of which, I need and start preparing. I'll see you guys later."

As I got up kissing Haymitch on the cheek before picking up Shiloh and headed out the door.

.o0o.

Later in the evening I found myself in an awkward predicament. Simon has completely over done himself in not putting Miya, and I as singers, but entire chorus choir of victors, as mentors who could sing and other capitol citizens. This would probably change the history of music entertainment and the Hunger Games for the definition of unity in a competition to the battle of the deaths. I told this to Haymitch when I return and he found this intriguing mumbling, 'So all are revolting.'

Before I could ask him what he meant the phones start ringing that I answered them surprise to hear half of the victors/ mentors requesting Katniss and Peeta to join in an alliances.

"What did they do now?" I asked a bit surprised as I wrote down the districts names and who wants who.

"I wouldn't be surprise if that girl went to the archery station." Haymitch muttered taking a gulp of his brandy.

Not so long after Peeta and Katniss enter the apartment slight exhausted. We told them to clean up for Dinner, and waited with Effie. Once Dinner started, Haymitch pounced on Katniss. "So at least half the victors have instructed their mentors to request you as an ally."

"I doubt it's her optimistic personality," I chuckled.

"They saw her shoot," Peeta said with a smile. "Actually, I saw her shoot, for real, for the first time. I'm about to put a formal request myself."

"You're that good?" Haymitch asked Katniss. "So good that Brutus wants you."

Katniss shrugged. "But I don't want Brutus. I want Mags and District Three."

"Of course you do." Haymitch sighs and order another bottle of wine.

I took a deep breath, "I'll tell the others you haven't made the decision."

This was going to be difficult to manage. Now I know how Effie feels when it came to the schedules.

.o0o.

The next day was the same. Katniss and Peeta would leave for training; Haymitch would plan strategies while I manage the organization of request. Later in the day, I went to the bar to have a small drink to see if anybody would be there to chat. I was slightly disappointed to see my friends were absent, only for Lyme as she discussed personally with Hacker and Acre over some personal issues. When they saw me, they stop their conversation.

"So Blaine has Katniss or Peeta decided on the offer?" Acre asked.

It surprised me in how deep his voice was as his profile showed an intimidating appearances. What I found distinctive about him, was the scar over his right eye brow and another one on his right cheek. No one knows why he didn't do the full body scrub, let alone his personality. He reminded me of District elevens previous tribute Thresh, all bronze, honor and dignity. Acre and I never truly met personally, the only encounter we shared was at the past victors tour, and gathering banquets in the Capitol in exchange of Hellos.

"They're still considering the option, so far, six districts have requested for an alliance. I think we know what that is like." I assure then order a comso.

Acre nodded through Hacker seemed to be staring at me thoroughly like he found another new toy. I set my glass down and look at him, "Yes?"

"Nothing." Hacker announced taking a sip of his whisky.

"So Hacker, what do you do for a living?" I asked, maybe if I get to know him better we could make some sort of an alliance in the sponsoring.

"I work on computers." He answered, his eyes sparkled. "I recently created a new program that makes the Capitol internet faster on a high speed…..Oops, sorry that's classified."

I chuckled, "It's nothing. I'll probably forget the details in a few hours."

We laugh and had a simple conversation in trying to get to know one another. So far I like Hacker that I would call him nerd when he goes techno geek. Acre is okay, but he doesn't speak, manly gives a nod or yes or no answers. Lyme on the other hand seemed to be distant. So I excuse myself and sat next to Lyme.

"Has my advice on journals work?" she asked.

"Yeah, I have three of them." I answered.

"Three?"

"One for the games, one for me, and the other…for private affairs." I replied cautiously. The third journal is dedicated to private circle and secrets. Other than my escorting life, I put PHs poem, Varick's cards, and other descript messages that neither the Capitol nor anybody else should see. There are secrets that are meant to be secrets for they hold no possible answers till later future.

"Uh huh," Lyme gulped down her vodka ending the short conversation.

.o0o.

Third day of training and the private session. Haymitch, Effie, Portia, Cinna and I waited for Katniss and Peeta to return from their sessions. I sat next to Cinna and we just basically talk like normal friends would do under the disguise of our relationship. Effie and Haymitch seemed aloof through Portia gave a smug look. Cinna had his sketchbook out to show his latest design.

"This was my original concept for Katniss's interview." Cinna said showing me the picture.

The gown was beautiful black and white feathered party dress, as the top started black and slowly down to white feathers while Electric stone colors are fanciful on the sweetheart bust. The outfit reminded me of a mockingjay, and that had me on edge. Something whispered trouble that I fear for the worst of Cinna if he did send Katniss on stage dressed like a mockingjay. President Snow would have his head.

Peeta came back from his session cover in paint, with an approval looked. What was different about him was that he wasn't complete cover in camouflage material, only berries and ground up paste over his arms and legs, like he was painting instead of hiding.

"We should get ready for dinner," Effie suggested.

"Agree." Portia said as we all got up to change or freshen up for dinner. However Portia joined me in my chambers. "So are you and Cinna a thing?"

Immediately my hand covered her mouth shushing her. "We're secretly dating."

"Really and how are you two doing that?" Portia asked removing my hand.

"Well, he was my date for parties and gatherings during my tour in the Capitol. After that, we spent alone time here having dinners and simply chat. When I returned to District 12, we called each other frequently."

"That really doesn't sound like dating." She pointed out.

"Well, we didn't want it to be public for the paparazzi digging up gossips." I stated. "Also the star-crossed lover's marriage propaganda was top priority. Cinna thought we make our relationship known after the craziness. However… that may take longer too, since the announcement of the Quell."

"Oh, I completely understand." Portia agreed and went to the bathroom to refresh her makeup.

Another thing about making our relationship known would be an act of sympathy if Katniss and Peeta die in the games. The Capitol would take full advantage, making Cinna and I, the next star-crossed lovers who were joined together by their friendship of the Girl on Fire and the Boy with the bread. Neither of us wanted that publicity let alone the attention. All we wanted was a normal relationship.

.o0o.

When dinner came around, Peeta hands were still faintly covered in paint. I couldn't help but smile slightly of his usual appearances that couldn't hide the artist that he is. Katniss seemed smug as well as she looked at Haymitch who appeared to be analyzing the scene. Once the first course of soup was served, my father went down to business.

"All right, so how did your private session go?"

The two teenagers exchange looks. Katniss seemed eager to start but let Peeta go first. This surprised Peeta though was reluctant to explain his session.

"Well, I—I did the camouflage thing, like you suggested, Katniss." Peeta hesitated. "Not exactly camouflage. I mean, I used the dyes."

"To do what?" Portia asked.

Katniss raised a brow going through thinking of what Peeta could have done. "You painted something, didn't you? A picture."

"Did you see it?" Peeta asked.

"No. But they'd made a real point of covering it up," Katniss said.

"Well, that would be standard. They can't let one tribute know what the other did," Effie said unconcerned. "What did you paint, Peeta?"

"Probably a picture of Katniss," I suggested.

"Why would he paint a picture of me, Blaine?" Katniss asked slightly annoyed.

"Seriously, are you that slow?" I asked raising a brow. "Maybe he's trying to defend you. That is what the audiences are expecting. Hadn't he recently volunteered to go with you?"

"Actually, I painted a picture of Rue," Peeta corrected. "How she looked after Katniss had covered her in flowers."

The room was engrossed in silences as everyone absorbed this statement. You got to be kidding me? He did not just ruin the plan in keeping his sorry ass alive in the game. First volunteering, and now this, might as well throw him in the lion's den. Sure, he's in love with Katniss, but there's a far line between love and limitation.

"And what exactly were you trying to accomplish?" Haymitch asked sternly, his jaw clenched and hands fisting the fork that it practically bended.

"I'm not sure. I just wanted to hold the accountable, if only for a moment." Peeta explained. "For killing a little girl."

"This is dreadful." Effie almost cried. "That sort of thinking . . . it's forbidden, Peeta. Absolutely. You'll only bring down more trouble for yourself and Katniss."

"I have to agree with Effie on this one," Haymitch said.

Portia, Cinna, and I remained quiet, but our faces also agreed with Haymitch and Effie. Now Peeta will be targeted if the new Head Gamemaker Heavenbee reports this to President Snow. I took a long sip of my water when Katniss talked about her session.

"I guess this is a bad time to mention I hung and dummy and painted Seneca Crane's name on it," she announced.

_**She what!**_ I spewed the water back in the glass choking on the water in my throat and almost fallen backwards in my seat if the red headed Avox didn't caught me. She immediately cleaned up the mess while the moment of complete bewilderment drowned the room like a flood. I fucking can't she believe she did that, let alone said it? For a long time I try not to point a finger on Seneca's death, but her discussing about it has created a large arrow aimed at her. Seneca was a friend of mine; everybody knew that including her, when news broke out of the previous Head Gamemaker accidental drug overdose from anti-depressants. When actually he was force to eat Nightlock the day after the seventy-fourth Hunger Games were over! But most importantly; how in God's name did she know about his death!

"You . . . hung . . . Seneca Crane?" Cinna asked.

"Yes. I was showing off my new knot-tying skills, and he somehow ended up at the end of the noose," Katniss said.

My body shook violently as I gotten up harshly and left the dining room unable to tolerate such action.

"Was it something I said?" Katniss asked.

"Oh, Katniss." Effie said in a hush voice. "Blaine and Seneca were friends. His death is a sensitive subject to many people who_ personally_ known him."

"I didn't know….it was a secret. President Snow didn't act like it was. In fact it he was eager for me to know."

After hearing that I slammed the door shut.

.o0o.

Effie fetched me after I cooled down some before joining the gang to watch the training scores. I spent probably thirty minutes screaming into a pillow before grabbing a board and throwing knives at it to release the rage I was feeling. When I return to the living room, I sat down next to Haymitch who wasn't in a pleasant mood either. Our plans in saving either of them have been compromised.

"As you know, the Tributes were rated on a scale of 1 to 12 after the entire afternoon of careful evaluation. The Gamekeepers would like to acknowledge that it was an exceptional…if not surprising results…"Caesar started over the tributes names in the District order. As usual the careers had the top scores of ten, except for Mags who had a three. The rest of the scores were low to medium. I couldn't help but smirk at Johanna's medium score, similar to her previous score on the seventy-second game. Being deceitful until the opportunity to strike.

"Have they ever given a zero?" Katniss asked.

"No, but there's a first for everything," Cinna answered.

"And now from our final district. From District 12. Peeta Mellark. A score of twelve…." Caesar announced surprised on the television, shaking his head he went to Katniss. "And finally, from District 12, Katniss Everdeen. With a score of…twelve."

Haymitch turned the television off.

"Why did they do that?" Katniss asked.

"So the others could eliminate the threat." I replied bitterly.

"Go to bed. I can't stand to look at either one of you." Haymitch said flatly.

Peeta stood up and walked Katniss to her room in silences. The adults stood there trying to collaborate the plan for the situation. The Careers from District one and two won't hesitate to terminate them at the bloodbath, while District four…Finnick would either have Katniss on his team and then strike at the final eight. Haymitch informed me that Katniss and Peeta won't be joining any alliances for our benefits. Well go, it doesn't mean the finger won't be pointing directly at their face on accusing them for killing our friends.

"We can make do with the scores." Effie said. "At least on the sponsors?"

"How ironic that District 12 receives a twelve?" Portia said trying to enlighten to mood. Although her attempted was funny, it didn't set for the mood.

"Tomorrow will be training for their interview." I said.

"Cancel it." Haymitch muttered. "They know how to do it."

"What!" Effie practically shrieked.

"You heard me; you need to get rid of the wig so you can hear well." Haymitch sarcastically said.

"It's probably for the best," Cinna agreed. "Let them have some time together, before the big day."

Effie sighed. "Very well, I'll see you all the day after."

And that was the end of discussion.

''''''''''''''''''''**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**

**Your reviews may keep this story alive!**


	19. Chapter 19: Et Tu

_**The burning wing**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or music.**_

_**Chapter 19: Et Tu…**_

'_And that's alright; I found a martyr in my bed tonight  
She stops my bones from wondering just who I am, who I am, who I am  
Oh, who am I? Oh, who am I? mmm... mmm..."_

"No stop," Simon called out from the control room shaking his head disappointed. I sighed, stepping back from the microphone annoyed. That was the third time he interrupted and I'm starting to get annoyed. I don't get it; I'm singing the lyrics. Simon leaned closer to the microphone on the other side of the glass wall. "Blaine, I need you to feel the song. This stanza is about love, I need you to think of it personally."

"And how personal?" I asked.

"I don't know, think about somebody you love or whatnot make an imaginary boyfriend if you have to. Again."

I sighed taking a deep breath and thought of Cinna. I closed my eyes remember the first night we became intimate, when he cares and touched my body like there was something he saw in me. How he acted different towards other than other Capitol citizens. The music played as I thought about Cinna for this stanza.

'_And that's alright; I found a martyr in my bed tonight  
He stops my bones from wondering just who I am, who I am, who I am  
Oh, who am I? Oh, who am I? Mmm... mmm..."_

"Beautiful, a minor change in the lyrics though." Simon announced.

"What?"

"You said _He_ instead of _She_, but I think we can manage." He said as he motion for me to come out of the recording box so I could listen to the verse. He pressed play, that I was surprised that I said He instead of She. I blush when Simon gave an accusing look, though he didn't say anything. I sighed and Miya enter the sound box so she could sing her verse.

Two more days until the Games. This morning Peeta woken up early asking what todays agenda. Haymitch disappeared and Effie or the stylist came back to the flat. I told him that practice for the interview was cancel since they have experience in the area of presentation. Peeta smiled and went back to sleep with Katniss. If they weren't in this predicament I would have scolded them about sleeping in the same bed together, then again that would had made me more of a hypocrite.

Once Simon announced that was the end of rehearsals he let us go. Miya walked by and Shiloh immediately jumped into her lap. For some apparent reason, I don't think Shiloh was ever my cat to begin with. Ever since that kitten was born, she always clung to Miya. Guess the little fur ball imprinted on the young Cowgirl. Maybe after this Game, I would let Miya keep Shiloh so the girl could have a companion. Midnight was my companion, and maybe Shiloh could be hers. A counterpart animal that could understand the human and lead a safe future?

"So why did you name her Shiloh?" Miya asked.

"Shiloh means _'his gift'_ and '_peace._'" I said petting the kittens head. "When Midnight….brought her in hardly a few weeks old, I could tell she was special. It was his gift to me that life can continue if you raise them to be. So I named her Shiloh."

"Oh," Miya said sadly. "You truly missed Midnight."

"Yeah, I missed the damn cat."

"What do you call him a damn cat?"

I chuckled messing her hair. "Oh, when I found Midnight, he drove me insane that I should've taken Haymitch's advice and don't take strays. But I didn't, there was something in his eyes that captivated me. Those deep yellow pools that said help. IN the beginning I thought _Help,_ as in helping the cat. As time passed through my early crucibles, I realized Midnight didn't _need _help. He wanted to help me." I stopped and smiled at both of them. "Sometimes you find your daemons in another form. And what I see, a new set have been made."

Miya gasped and looked at me with pleading eyes. "You mean I can keep her?"

"As long as you treat her properly and never out of your sight," I warned. "Then yes, you can keep Shiloh."

"Oh thank you!" she cheered and gave me a hug.

I hugged her in return thinking of the dark future that'll wait for young Miss. Langdon and the support she'll need. Sixteen was consider a legal age in the Capitol, and the Profit Circle takes an opportunity in victors to please the sinful. I just hope President Snow keeps Miya on the same rout I've been traveling on. Use her voice as lure instead of her body. Shaking my head from such possibility, we stood up and headed out the studio in preparation for the Interview tomorrow.

Little did I know Cinna waited outside?

"Cinna, what're doing here?" I asked walking up to him for a friendly hug.

"I thought I could give you a ride back to the Training Center." He answered simply.

"That's very generous of you," I said.

"Are you two dating?" Miya asked loudly.

Cinna and I stiffened eyes widen to hear a little fifteen year old detect our secret. Months now we eluded the Capitol and the detect nothing, yet a cowgirl could notice the silent charade. Quickly fixing our posture and looked at her with an amused look.

"We're just friends." I stated.

"Really," Miya sang walking up petting Shiloh like some vintage antagonist character. "How come he spends the night at the Reading or every time you're on tour, he's one hundred percent there?"

"I believe our act has been compromise," Cinna chuckled rubbing his copper hair.

"No shit, Sherlock." I muttered cheek flushed.

Miya giggled. "I promise not to tell, as long as you two….."

"As long as we…" Cinna asked.

Miya looked down a bit nervous and afraid to finish her sentences. It took me a moment to realize what she was going to say, that I pulled her into an embrace and whispered in her ear. "Where?" She looked up surprised before touching her left hip and slowly lifted her shirt to show a freshly tattoo of a upside-down horseshoe. I stared at the ink to read in small quote_, 'luck pours out'_. Dear God, as I took Miya in my arms and whispered that everything will be alright. Cinna watched us confused about to ask what's going on, except I shook my head.

"Miya, whatever happens, remember I'll always be there. You are not alone in this."

"Et tu?" She asked in Latin that President Snow advice we learn key phrases.

I nodded and tuck a strand of hair off her face. "Well, all that singing has worked up an appetite."

"How about I take you ladies somewhere to eat?" Cinna suggested opening the backseat door for Miya. "My treat?"

"How very kind of you, Mr. Pontmercy." I chuckled, making Miya giggle as we enter the black car and headed to a restaurant to have a nice meal.

.o0o.

"Mind telling me what's wrong?" Cinna asked when return to the training center.

"Nothing," I assured.

"Miya seemed to be scared of something." He stated as he handed his coat to an Avox.

"It's nothing to be worry about Cinna," I lied. "It's stage fright. This is practically her first performance with a large crowd if not live."

Cinna didn't buy my lie and gently grabbed my arm and spin me around so I could face him. I bit my lip, for it was forbidden to talk about the Profit Circle to outsiders. The ring was created in order to privately run scandals and collect information while obtain funding's. Our main goal is to collect secrets; secrets that President Snow wanted which computers cannot hack.

"The more you hide the secret, the more it eats you."

"How would you know what's it like to hold a dark secret?" I asked sharply. "When you are kept in a dark for a purpose?"

"What do you mean?" he asked concerned.

"I can't fully say." I breathed not looking in those hypnotic green eyes. "But you and your Capitol don't live in a fairytale. Not in the illusion that's been going on for three generation. What I do is _propaganda._ That is all I'm gonna tell you."

Cinna placed a hand under my chin and delicately force it up so I he could stare in my eyes yet again. "Strong walls hold weak spots."

"Cinna," I breathed. "Please."

Cinna sighed leaning closer so our foreheads could rest against each other. "If I couldn't leave, the least I could do was help you get out."

I mentally gasped wondering if he knew my secret as he placed a hand over my thigh where the canary tattoo stained. My body silently quivers in fear, hoping he doesn't say anything otherwise he would be dead. Instead he placed his lips against mine in a gentle motion. I sighed kissing him in return, wrapping my arms around his neck. I don't know much about Cinna other than the basic. We both have secrets that need to see the light; however a glass wall comes between us. Neither of us is free from the secrets. My gut tells me I should never put too much of myself towards Cinna, for if I do, the truth shall hurt.

And yet, he was somebody I could trust all the same.

It scares me on the idea I was falling in love with Cinna.

However, love can be weakness.

Only I don't want it to be.


	20. Chapter 20: Some Nights

_**The Burning Wing**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger Game and 'Some Night' belong to F.U.N.**_

_**Chapter 20: Some Nights**_

Today was the interview and I stared at the costume Portia created for the performance that'll be presented during the interview. A counterfeit inspired union uniform from the early days before Panem. I see historical pictures that take back to an old war called the _civil war, _when brother fought against brother. I touched the material to be dark blue thick wool, with golden shoulder caps and buttons. A Forage hat, grey leggings, and boots. Okay, I didn't consider Portia to be a historical figure.

"Something wrong?" Cinna asked walking into the room.

"Is this union or confederate?" I asked pointing at the costume.

"That is a union uniform in a more feminine fashion." He pointed out. "Military women usually keep their hair in a tight bun and limited makeup. So I advise to not do smoky eyes and go for a bronze."

"What, no Barbie time?" I giggled turning around to plant a kiss on his cheek.

"Only if you like, but I don't have much time. Seems the prep-team can't hold themselves together for Katniss." Cinna sighed and escorted me towards the vanity to work on my eyes.

"Well, she was their gateway to the top parties." I chuckled and closed my eyes so he could do his makeup. I already had the stage foundation on just leaving my eyes and lips bare.

"True, but she has made an impression." He said.

"…Don't we all make an impression?" I sighed.

"What's wrong?" Cinna asked setting the eyeliner down and grabbed my hand.

"Todays the last day, and all of my closest friends are going back to the arena." I said sadly. "They are the people I grew up, who raised me through harsh times when my mother passed away. And I can't do anything other than watch."

"Maybe you can," he said grabbing the brush and went back to applying the bronze eye shadow. "By doing what you do best."

"And what is that?"

He finished his work and lilted my head so our eyes met. "_Sing._ Sing like there's a purpose. Make sure they remember you."

I smiled and gave Cinna a hug. Cinna hugged back and kissed my hair. "_Butterflies are God's proof that they can have a second life."_

Afterwards, he left my room so he could prepare Katniss for the interview. His quote had me hesitant that I would never suspect him to say something so encouraging. I took a heavy sigh and finished my makeup and placed my hair in a tight bun before dressing in costume. But before I left I picked up my mother's pin and slide it into the collar of the jacket.

When I looked at my reflection I was surprise to see another person. I saw another person, a soldier. Shaking my head I left my room and headed to the living room to wait for the others. Haymitch and Effie waited there dumbfounded of my outfit which Haymitch try not to laugh.

"I didn't know it was Halloween," he chuckled.

"Ha, ha, ha, first the sun dress and now this." I sarcastically said.

"At least it covers more skin." He muttered.

"And since when did you care how I dress?" I asked.

"Since you reach puberty." He shot back taking a sip of whiskey.

"Haymitch, aren't you such a devoting father!" Effie announced playfully.

Haymitch rolled his eyes and mutter _women_. Effie and I giggled on Haymitch's discontent until Peeta came out dressed in a tuxedo. From all the Capitol fashion, I knew that wasn't any formal tuxedo, but a wedding Tuxedo by the tail and gloves. Peeta glared at the gloves and was debating to take them off or not.

"Lookin' sharp," I said.

"Looking old fashion," Peeta commented.

I scoff giving him a salute which had the baker laugh. We both look ridicules in our outfits for tonight's interview, until Katniss came out in her wedding dress. The atmosphere immediately changes from relaxing to tense. There was no wedding, there was no peace, and there was no hope. IT was happening all over again. Only this time, humiliation and pain were in the selection of tributes.

.o0o.

The interview started as the Caesar introduced Cashmere. Cashmere started the interview with a remarkable speech in how she couldn't stop crying when the Capitol people must suffer in losing us. Gloss talked about the kindness he and his sister shared from the Capitol. Beetee was the first to question the legality of the Quell though a bit nervous and twitchy. When Finnick started his interview, he recited a poem he wrote to his true love which over a hundreds if people swoon. Only his true love was Annie Cresta.

Miya was completely nervous backstage as she paced around. She is dressed in something similar outfit, however her costume was grey and she wore a cowboy hat. I couldn't help but chuckled as I walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, which caused her to jump.

"Chill out, there's nothing to be afraid of." I informed her.

"What if I mess up or trip?" She asked practically shaking.

"You won't." I chuckled and straighten up her outfit.

"How do you know that?"

"Because now it's time," I said tucking a strand of hair off her face. "You'll be the most famous singer in all of Panem. The object of every boy's fantasy. Celebrate this moment. Tonight, the lights offer for you."

Miya sucked in air surprised in what I just said. When I look at her I see myself. If I didn't know any better, Miya is my protégé. I taught her the basic, now it's time to teach her the role in being not just a performer, but a delicate creature in the art of music, conversation, and conspiracy…when the time comes.

"All right everyone, get into position!" The stage manager called out.

Miya tensed but I reassure her that tonight will be a significant.

"Why's that?" she whispered as we headed on stage.

I placed my finger over my lips and gave her wink to be silent. Once we were on stage with other famous celebrity and chorus choir, Caesar did his introduction in a contribution from the Capitol music industry dedicated to the Tributes. And with that said lights, camera, and action!

"_Some nights I stay up cashing in my bad luck  
Some nights I call it a draw  
Some nights I wish that my lips could build a castle  
Some nights I wish they'd just fall off_

But I still wake up, I still see your ghost  
Oh, Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for oh  
Woah oh oh (What do I stand for?)  
Woah oh oh (What do I stand for?)  
Most nights I don't know anymore...  
Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh,  
Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh

This is it, boys, this is war - what are we waiting for?  
Why don't we break the rules already?  
I was never one to believe the hype  
Save that for the black and white  
I try twice as hard and I'm half as liked,  
But here they come again to jack my style

That's alright (that's alright)  
I found a martyr in my bed tonight  
He stops my bones from wondering just who I am, who I am, who I am  
Oh, who am I? Mmm... Mmm...

Well, some nights I wish that this all would end  
'Cause I could use some friends for a change.  
And some nights I'm scared you'll forget me again  
Some nights I always win, I always win...

But I still wake up, I still see your ghost  
Oh, Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for, oh  
Woah oh oh (What do I stand for?)  
Woah oh oh (What do I stand for?)  
Most nights I don't know... (oh, come on)

So this is it. I sold my soul for this?  
Washed my hands of that for this?  
I miss my mom and dad for this?

(Come on)

No. When I see stars, when I see, when I see stars, that's all they are  
When I hear songs, they sound like this one, so come on.  
Oh, come on. Oh, come on. Oh, come on!

Well, that is it guys, that is all - five minutes in and I'm bored again  
Ten years of this, I'm not sure if anybody understands  
This one is not for the folks at home;  
Sorry to leave, mom, I had to go  
Who the _**fuck **__wants to die alone all dried up in the desert sun?_

My heart is breaking for my sister and the con that she call "love"  
When I look into my nephew's eyes...  
Man, you wouldn't believe the most amazing things that can come from...  
Some terrible nights... ah...

_Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh,  
Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh_

The other night you wouldn't believe the dream I just had about you and me  
I called you up but we'd both agree

It's for the best you didn't listen  
It's for the best we get our distance... Oh...  
It's for the best you didn't listen  
It's for the best we get our distance... Oh..."

I panted feeling this surge of adrenaline and pride fueled like a drug, when reality struck hard on the lyrics that I truly understand it. How it meant sacrifice, war, patriotism, freedom and more. The audience applause for the performance that they all stood up. Miya panted next to me before jumping into my arms cheering on such a performance. I stumbled back some on the heel, but manage to support us, forgetting about what was said and focus on what we did for fun.

Once the cheers settle down, everybody went back stage while some of the victors went to the Victors mentors booth to watch the rest of the performance. The mentors were either pleased or surprised about the performance that they were passing on drinks. Haymitch handed me his flask which I gladly took a gulp.

"So that was the big secret," he seemed smug.

"Along with _Fuck_ in the lyrics," Acre smirked as he sat behind me taking off his forage hat. I completely forgot he was in the performance; then again he was the person who sang that stanza. I took another swig, handing it back to Haymitch and remove my gloves and the sun stone ring.

"You were Amazing," Cinna said as he took my hand.

"Thanks," I whispered.

The interviews continued onwards. The adrenaline disappeared when District Seven came up and Johanna walked on set. She demanded why the situation can't be changed. Why the Quarter Quell creators couldn't anticipated the relationship between Victor and Capitol. It was a cruel fate to sever a deep bond. When District Eight tributes came up, Cecilia hoped this could change so she won't die and leave her children orphans. She stated that didn't Panem objective was not to leave children motherless or fatherless after the dark days. How Panem united so we don't fallen in the same temptation that had the innocent to suffer the thunder and lighting. And so on, District Nine and Ten continued the blame game on the capitol in the relationship that was created over the years. Seeder asked in her interview that President Snow was all- powerful that he could change the Quell? Chaff had the same statement and bragged Snow didn't care about anyone.

Although, President Snow changed the Quell in order to eliminate the threat.

.o0o.

"From District 12, District 12 . . . You know her as The Girl on Fire!" Caesar announced.

When District 12 was called, Katniss came out in her wedding dress that the absolute fell into hysteria. Who could blame them on the moment of disappointment of a wedding that would never come, in the oh-so- love for the star-crossed lovers. Caesar had to professionally try to soothe the audience to sit down and let the interview begin. Caesar and Katniss shook hands and got down to business.

"So, Katniss, obliviously this is a very emotional night for everyone. Is there anything you'd like to say?"

Her voice trembled as she spoke. "Only that I'm sorry you won't get to be at my wedding . . . but I'm glad you at least get to see me in my dress. Isn't it just . . . the most beautiful thing?"

Cinna raised his hand motioning his finger for Katniss to spin. I stared at him confused then went back to the stage to see Katniss slowly twirling around, raising the sleeves to her dress over her head. Then something caught everybody's attention. A patch of fire at the train of the dress burning its way up. The crowd screamed in seeing the girl literally-actually on fire, as the flames consumed the satin material. However Katniss acted calmed in the fire and smoke that she continued to twirl until all white vanished and replaced with black.

The bridal gown was still on her person only the purity of white replaced in burning ash-black, the color of coal with the embroidery of feathers. The sleeves covered in feathers with white patches, that they represented wings. The veil draped black with feathers, laying on the neckline of more feather detail. I choked on the smoky air to realize what Cinna has done and looked at him scared as tears began to fall. He looked at me, taking my hand to give a reassuring nod. Cinna has turned Katniss Everdeen to the mockingjay. The symbol of rebellion!

Caesar attentively reached out to touch Katniss headpiece. "Feathers, you're like a bird."

"A mockingjay, I think," Katniss said, giving her wings a flap. "It's the bird on the pin I wear as a token."

Caesar face showed a shadow of recognition on the history of the mockingjay, and the correlation it symbolizes the past year. This wasn't some flashy costume to awe the audience of the capitol, but a secret message to the districts.

"Well, hats off to your stylist. I don't think anyone can argue that that's not the most spectacular thing we've ever seen in an interview. Cinna, I think you better take a bow!" Caesar gesture graciously to Cinna as he rose. The camera aimed at the booth and Cinna did a simple bow then went back to his seat. The audience applause to such a performance that it was impossible to hear the buzzer, ending Katniss Everdeen. "Ladies and gentlemen, from District 12, Katniss Everdeen, The Girl on Fire!"

_What have you done!_ I thought in dismay watching Cinna takes his seat. How could I not see it until now? I knew Cinna was different that the rest of the stylist, and I suspected a hint of rebel in him. But I thought _rebel _as rebellious… like most liberal artist, not rebellious rebellion. I shook my head trying to deny the possibilities that Cinna is actually a rebel. The type of traitors I was assigned to terminate in the past. I prayed to god that President Snow doesn't notice it. Chances are slimmed and I felt like I was going to die, not of actual death, but a broken heart if Snow takes Cinna away from me.

"Please welcome Peeta Mellark!" Caesar announced enthusiastically. At least Caesar and Peeta have chemistry in the art of public performance in conversation. As they discussed about Peeta love for Katniss, then Caesar went down to business. "So, Peeta, what was it like when, after all you've been through, you found out about the Quell?"

"I was in shock. I mean, one minute I'm seeing Katniss looking so beautiful in all these wedding gowns, and the next . . ." Peeta trails off.

"You realized there was never going to be a wedding?" Caesar gently asked.

Peeta paused for a moment, as if he was struggling to keep a secret. This was one of his tricks in captivating the audience wooing them to believe him. Peeta Mellark was the master of audience manipulation but simple gesture of one being. "Caesar, do you think all of our friends here can keep a secret?"

"I feel quite certain of it?" Caesar assures making the audiences make an uncomfortable laugh. There were no such things as a secret on stage in front of the entire Panem.

"We're married," Peeta whispered loudly.

_. . . Can somebody kill me now!_ I thought angrily and glared at Peeta while the crowd gasped in astonishment.

"But . . . how can that be?" Caesar asked.

"Oh, it's not an official marriage. We didn't go to the Justice Building or anything. But we have this marriage ritual in District Twelve. I don't know what it's like in other districts. But there's this thing we do," Peeta explained including the toasting.

"Were your familiar there?" Caesar then asked.

"No, we didn't tell anyone. Not even Blaine or Haymitch. And Katniss's mother would never have approved. But you see, we knew if we were married in the Capitol, there wouldn't be a toasting. And neither of us really wanted to wait any longer. So one day, we just did it." Peeta continued to explain. "And to us, we're more married than any piece of paper or a big party could make us."

"So this was before the Quell?"

_Nope._ Because if this was before the quells I would had reported this to President Snow since the beginning. Unless they decided to elope when I was on tour, however before I left Katniss and Peeta were hardly close friends. Everything was just an act when outside of District 12.

"Of course before the Quell. I'm sure we'd never done it after we knew," Peeta said getting upset. But who could've seen it coming?" No one. We went through the Games, we were victors, everyone seemed so thrilled to see us together, and then out of nowhere- I mean, how could we anticipated a thing like that?"

"You couldn't, Peeta." The host replied, seating a hand on Peeta's shoulder. "As you say, no one couldn't. But I have to confess. I'm glad you two had at least a few months of happiness together."

There was an enormous applause.

"I'm not glad," Peeta disagree. "I wish we had waited until the whole thing was done officially."

"Surely even a brief time is better than no time?" Caesar said taken aback.

"Maybe I'd think that, too, Caesar," Peeta said bitterly. "If it weren't for the baby."

.o0o.

I paced around the empty hallway, feeling the tile floor vibrate from the screams, and shouts, and rumble from the audience of the tributes interview. Peeta's interview as set more fuel on the fire now, which I don't know if Haymitch and I can save either of them. Pregnant! Out of all the lies and cons in the world, the last thing you would suspect Katniss Everdeen to be is pregnant. Oh hell, the girl doesn't want kids. Then again, the star-crossed lover Katniss image loves Peeta Mellark to death, that she would commit suicide.

What about Cinna's major debut?

I couldn't believe he did that….on live television where Panem is watching. And not just Panem, but President Snow! President Snow ordered Cinna that Katniss wears her wedding dress for countless reasons, and what does Cinna due; he fucking burns it up and turns the Girl on Fire into a Mockingjay, the symbol that the rebels are using in every damn district. Now I'm at a stalemate to either report the possibility of Cinna being a rebel or let it slide, and lie to myself that it as his artistic craftsmanship. My heart leaned on the second possibility, but my gut disagreed.

He can't be.

He just can't be somebody that I am trained to terminate.

A hand rested on my shoulder that I jumped grabbing the perpetrator wrist and slammed him to the wall. When green eyes met sky-blue, I gasped, letting go of Cinna.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry." I panicked.

"Don't be." He assures fixing his shirt.

Rage filled me that my hand made contact to his face in a wide slap. Cinna reaction seemed bewilder around the eyes while his face remained neutral as a red mark marred his left cheek.

"What the hell were you thinking?" I exclaimed over the anthem.

"Blaine, listen to me," he started, his voice almost pleading. "I can't entirely explain, but I had to do it."

"For what?" I demanded, shaking violently. "For her, for Katniss?"

"She doesn't have anything to do with this," he sighed rubbing his cheek. "Damn, I forgot how hard you hit when you're angry."

I grabbed onto his shirt and pinned him to the wall, staring deep into his eyes. "Please tell me you're what I think you are?"

Cinna paused staring deeply into my eyes exposing vague emotions that I can't read. He placed his hands over my wrist and gingerly forced the down. "I'm not a rebel. Not in a way."

"Then why did you do it?" I exhaled on relief to hear he wasn't a rebel, though that didn't stop the possibilities of him being arrested by snow and executed like Seneca.

"Hope," he said, cautiously cradle my cheek to wipe the tears I didn't know I was sheading. "You need to understand that I did it in hope for a better future."

I shook my head hugging him tightly never letting go as more tears fell. This can't be happening, please let tomorrow turn out to be a predicament. Please let him is alive tomorrow after the first day of the games. Cinna rubbed my back, whispering that everything was going to be alright and I should trust him.

"Promise me I will see you tomorrow."

"I promise," he murmured and kissed me.

Before the kiss could change a peacekeeper came over ordering Cinna to leave the premises now. I was going to order him that won't be necessary, except Cinna assure the peacekeeper he'll leave. I was going to protest, but he silenced me with a kiss and left.

Haymitch found me with the same expression. Complete utter shock. We were supposed to protect our tributes, guide them to the right direction, and how to play the games. However Katniss and Peeta threw it in our faces, which jeopardies not just them but us as well. I was about to put on my gloves when I discovered that Effie team ring was gone. Fuck, another problem I have to deal with. I don't think I could lie to President Snow, not with the assumption of Cinna occupation and the false marriage and fetus in the ring. Quickly we took the elevator not saying a word so we can see the condition of Peeta and Katniss, make sure they are okay and find out what the hell were they thinking. Once the door opened, we found the two by the window.

"It's madness out there. Everyone's been sent home and they've canceled the recaps of the interview on television." Haymitch announced.

"What are they saying?" Peeta asked. "Are they asking the president to stop the Games?"

"I don't think they know themselves what to ask. The whole situation is unprecedented. Even the idea of opposing the Capitol agenda is a source of confusion for the people here," Haymitch said.

"President Snow would veto the request." I said sadly.

"The others went home?" Katniss asked.

"They were ordered to. I don't know how much they're having getting through the mob," Haymitch said.

"Then we'll never see Effie again," Peeta said disappointedly. "You'll give her our thanks."

"More than that. Really make it special. It's Effie, after all," Katniss added. "Tell her how appreciative we are and how she was the best escort ever and tell her . . . tell her we send our love."

"Of course," I said.

We stood in silence, postponing the inevitable. After five minutes Haymitch spoke first. "I guess this is where we say our good-bye as well."

"Any last words of advice?" Peeta asked.

"Stay alive," Haymitch replied gruffly. "Go to bed. You need your rest."

Katniss and Peeta stood there looking at us unsure how to continue this conversation. It's probably best if they just went to bed.

"You take care, Haymitch." Peeta started. "And Blaine, thank you for everything that you done for us."

I nodded my head walking up to them to give out a hug. I planted a kiss on Peeta's cheek telling him to stay strong and don't stop believing your heart as I placed my hand over his chest. Next I turned to Katniss and give her a big hug as I leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Play the game and raise the bet."

When we pulled back, Katniss gave me a confused look. I smiled, giving her a wink before she and Peeta walked across the room. However Haymitch wasn't done yet.

"Katniss, when you're in the arena," he began, and then paused with a scowl on his face.

"What?" she asked defensively.

"You just remember who your enemy is," he told her. "That's all. Now go on. Get out of here."

And that was the last night I saw my friends only to die tomorrow.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Thanks for reading and please leave a review.


	21. Chapter 21: Betrayal of Friends

_**The Burning Wing**_

_**Chapter 21: Betrayal of friends**_

"_I am disappointed," Haymitch spoken quietly._

"_What?" I asked confused looking at him to elaborate._

_Haymitch turned his gaze, seam eyes staring at me that I could see everything. He knew; he knew everything about me and my actions I did over the year, and probably since the beginning. I opened my mouth to say anything, but he raise his hand to silences me._

"_Dad, let me explain," I choked out._

"_Explain what, Blaine?"_

"_It's complicated, but I did everything to protect you." I sobbed reaching out to hug him, but he step away. _

"_I just don't see it." He said sternly. "I thought I could….my little girl die in the arena."_

_And with that said he headed towards his room. When the door clicks I fell to my knees and sobbed. Now I lost everybody I love: My father, my friends, and maybe Cinna. I knew someday either of them will know the betrayal I did in keeping everyone physically safe came with a consequence. I just wished it never happen. _

.o0o.

I woke up with a jolt of shock to feel something wet slide down my cheek. When I touched my cheek, I realized the wetness was tears. I sighed in anguish for how surreal the dream was. If Haymitch found out my secret and said he was disappointed in me would be a nightmare.

The digital clock read four in the morning, and I refuse to encounter another dream, or the cruel curse of a nightmare. So instead, I got out of bed and decided to shower. It's strange to wake up in a cold bed with no cat curled around my feet or warm arms wrapped around my waist. The absent lately made me feel lonely.

After a long shower, washing the evidence of tears away and change into something…..I couldn't. I couldn't move or even think in what's to come. Today was the Hunger Games, and in less than seven hours all my friends shall be dead. How can I act like this was another typical Game? Cashmere, Gloss, Brutus, Enobaria, Beetee, Wiress, Mags, Finnick, Johanna, Blight, Woof, Cecelia, Seeder, Chaff, Peeta, and Katniss will go in and one will come out. My heart ache for thing of lost that I wish I could skip the Gamemakers Headquarters in search of sponsors and hide in some ditch somewhere. But that was impossible. So picking out an outfit randomly, I left my room and sat down in the sitting room to observe the sunrise through the dark city.

The young red Avox handed me a glass of coffee kindly. Before she left, I grabbed her hand which she flinched worried if she down something wrong.

"I order you to tell me your name." I said sternly.

She tensed, for she was vocally unable to speak, though she grabbed my arm to trace the letters of her name: L-A-V-I-N-I-A

"Lavinia?" I asked to confirm.

She nodded and left to do her other chores before the day began. I sighed, taking a sip of coffee. What a corrupt society we live in. There was no peace, no order, just oppression under the leadership of a ruthless tyrant. A sound of the main door open and closed signaling the stylist are here to escort the tributes to the arena. Before I could greet them, I notice there was only one set of footsteps.

"You should be asleep." Cinna said quietly as he took a seat. "Another nightmare?"

"Yeah," I breathed.

"About what?" he asked.

"Disappointment."

Nothing was said after that, instead Cinna wrapped his arm around me while I curled into his form. Our future seemed to fade as time goes by, unsure if there will be an, _us_ in the future….if Cinna is still alive... The voice in the back of my head whispered continuously, '_Enjoy this moment, for tomorrow he'll be gone.' _I ignored it, and breathed in his cologne, trying not to think the inevitable.

"Blaine," Cinna whispered. "No matter what happens, I want you to know… I love you."

I gasped, staring at him dumbfounded. My heart clenched unsure if I should say them in returned for I don't know if I hold the same feeling for him just yet. Cinna smiled placing a finger over my lips. "I know you care about me more than friends, and that is all I need."

Before I could protest in his martyr speech he kissed me.

_Please don't! _I mentally cried. _Please don't let this be the end._

When he pulled back to kiss the tears away, whispering sweet nothing. "There is still hope for you. I don't know if I'll be a part of it, but the snow shall melt and you can bloom a future that you so desire. Just promise me to be brave?"

"I can't," I sobbed.

"Yes you can." He assured, cradling my face. "If not for me, then do it for your friends. Help Haymitch, follow your music career….just don't bow and give up."

Little did he know my life had fallen a long time ago?

With one last kiss, he got up to wake Katniss and Peeta in preparation for the Hunger Games.

No matter where I go, death was always there.

.o0o.

Haymitch hasn't spoken a word on the drive towards the Gamemaker Headquarter. How could he, when his best friend was going into the Games. In fact, none of the mentors spoken a single word this morning, knowing our brethren were going to the one place we all fear, the arena. A place of fear and blood. When you play the Hunger Games; you win or you die. There is no middle ground. That is the golden rule of the Hunger Games. Nobody from the district would sit around and socialized with sponsors who wanted to help their favorite tribute kill other tributes.

In fact, all the victors isolated from the sponsors in the beginning of the ceremony. They only speak when spoken to, shaking hands when offered, and go back to sitting down on the couch waiting for eleven O'clock. I sat down on a couch with Miya and Annie trying to settle their nerves, assuring them that everything is going to be okay. Annie shook her head going into an episode where she'll close her eyes, cover her ears, and rock around. This will be hard on her, since her lover is Finnick Odair. So instead of telling her to stop crying...I gave her consolation, by holding her in my arms and letting her cry. Miya did her support by placing a hand on Annie knee humming a tuneless melody.

I felt nauseated, close to vomiting, as the Capitol seal came on along with Caesar Flickerman, going over the last night interviews and Scores. Annie then became hysterical yet she didn't scream or cry, but shake even more. Acre joined the lounge area and sat across from us along with Lyme, Hacker, and Haymitch. We said nothing other than wait to see this year arena to be surprisingly new. The arena was a tropical island. The Cornucopia was on an island in a large, round pool of salt water. Encircling the water was a jungle. This was a complete unfair advantage for half the tributes can't swim.

The twenty-four platforms waited, and waited, as time seemed to move on that had the audience apprehensive. Caesar touched his ear announcing that there was some technical difficulty and the game shall start momentarily. I bit my lip, having a bad feeling that it wasn't technical but ethnical. A few minutes later, the platforms activated lifting the tributes who squinted in discontent of the bright sun reflecting over the water. The countdown down begins, the camera angles shifting on each tribute. There uniform consisted to be a jumpsuit with black with dark grey sections over the outer-thighs and chest, and light grey sections over the shoulders. Elbow pads and knee pads were also provided and black nylon boots. Katniss stood between Woof and Mags. I tried to read her expression for answers, as she express complete utter horror that I hope didn't involve Cinna, but the arena itself. There were hardly any lakes or rivers to be swimmable in District Twelve, so neither of could swim.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let the Seventy-fifth Hunger Games begin!" Claudius Templesmith voice boomed out.

As the countdown goes down ever so rapidly, Miya grabbed Annie's hand while her other hand grabbed the closes person which was Lyme. The Career took the young victors hand taking Hackers who looked at everyone, curious if a chain will form. Acre tapped my shoulder wondering if we should hands, I eye my hand towards Annie who still clutched to me, so he rested his hand on my shoulder giving a reassuring squeeze. I smiled sadly in gratitude then looked at my father who nodded.

This is it.

When the gong sounds, hardly anybody jumped off their platform and swam to the cornucopia. Finnick was the first to dive, disappearing in the water, followed by Katniss. Wait what! The girl can actually swim? It appears so, as she kept her body straight paddling one arm over her head then switch to the other in a rowing motion. The other tributes seemed dismayed unsure what to do, before the Careers cautiously jump off the platforms.

Finnick reached the cornucopia first, instantly grabbing a trident and netting. Katniss reached land and ran quickly to the horn, however stop. The camera zoomed in to show that the supplies in the Cornucopia were nothing but weapons. What the hell, this would be a first. She caught sight of a bow and grabbed it along with a set of arrows. She also grabbed a machete. Finnick walked up to her, which she instantly swung the blade at him however intervene with his trident.

"You can swim, too," he said with a smirk. "Where did you learn that in District Twelve?"

The camera shifted back to everyone either on the platforms or swimming slowly to the cornucopia. SO far: Mags, Cashmere, Gloss, Enobaria, Brutus, and Peeta were close to shore while the others hesitated slowly jumping into the water. District 5 male tribute made it to shore when suddenly a trident made contact through his chest. I cringe as blood spurted out when Finnick yanked the trident out; spotting something golden on his wrist…it was Haymitch's bracelet.

"Don't trust One and Two," Finnick ordered.

Katniss nodded knocking an arrow to her bow aiming at the water where Enobaria and Gloss were just meters away from shore.

"Anything useful?" he asked.

"All weapons," Katniss said charging back to the grab what else I can use.

"Same," Finnick said. "Grab what you want and let's go!"

Katniss shot an arrow at Enobaria, who was to close but dive back into the water. Another arrow was shot, puncturing Gloss in the calf as he dives back into the water.

"Do something about that, would you?" Finnick shouted pointing at Brutus who barreled towards them using belt as some sort of shield. Katniss fired at Brutus only to puncture the belt causing some sort of liquid to spill. Unfortunately, the liquid got on his face causing him to scream and jump back in the water. Three of the four Careers, waited deep in the water yet Cashmere seemed to elude Katniss and Finnick, by swimming behind the Cornucopia and waited for the opportunity to get inside if the two tributes haven't blocked the mouth.

Peeta struggled in swimming, as the waves plunder over him. Shit, the prosthetic leg added the additional weight to his body mass along with it not being water poof that it'll malfunction. Luckily Finnick was on Katniss side, which he jumped back into the water to bring Peeta to shore while Katniss watched the careers and got their back. It was quite amusing to see the Careers cautious around the cornucopia, practically calculating the opportunity to approach without being shot by a seventeen year old girl. The only person who was brave enough to approach was Mags, as she walked toward Katniss patting her thick belt.

Those belts must be filled with some sort of buoyancy material for the tributes to stay afloat. Well, guess that resolves the Gamemakers problem for the tributes who can't swim. Can't have half the victors dead by drowning on the first day shall we, not good for podcasting. The cameras were everywhere that it's impossible to hear a complete conversation let alone how people got together.

"Bob," Mags said patting her stomach.

"Look, she's right. Someone figured it out." Finnick pointed at Beetee, who was splashing around panicking in the water as waves come by but didn't drown. "The belts. They're flotation devices. I mean you have to propel yourself, but they'll keep you from drowning."

And with that said, the four grabbed their weapons and ran to the forest letting the bloodbath officially begin. I whispered in Annie's ear to look away, which she did as she went to her episode trying to block out the horrid scene of friends killing each other. In fact, practically everyone was either closing their eyes or looking at a different view to avoid the betrayal amongst friends. To watch a career returned back to their murderous spread like the others were nothing but animals.

.o0o.

00:03:32:23:46

Three hours, thirty-two minutes, and whatever seconds the game had started. The total count of kills go off in represent the bloodbath victims of the fallen doing down to eight booms with the tributes on screen with Claudius and Caesar.

"And, of course, there's the familiar _boom_ of the cannon," Caesar announced. "This marks the end of the fallen Tributes."

The tributes who had fallen ion the bloodbath were District 5 male, Seeder, District 10 female, Both District 9, Woof, and Cecelia. Now three children are left motherless. No one spoken let alone got up after watching the careers brutally murder our friends like they were nothing. Lyme had to excuse herself so she could fund for her district, though it's possible she did it to protect herself from the angry eyes of other mentors whose friends from their home district suffer. Miya was crying as her previous mentor died while the rest of us remained silence. Seeder was gone.

After a moment of silence, I got up to get everybody some drinks from the bar. Before I could turn around, I collided into a man dressed entirely in white. Quickly I stepped back to apologize only to stop in seeing the green sash and beret. Why is the Capitol Guard doing here, aren't they supposed to be at President Snow Mansion?

"Miss Abernathy," one of them said.

"Yes," I replied calmly though inside I'm shaking.

"President Snow request for an audience with you immediately." He ordered.

"And what does he want?" Haymitch demanded sitting up.

"That is classified information." The same guard answered sternly. "I advise you not to get involve with this. As for you Miss. Abernathy, please cooperate and accompany us."

"And if she refuses?" Haymitch challenge.

"That's enough," I snapped at my dad.

"Blaine-"

"Enough dad, right now focus on our tributes." I hissed getting up to straighten my blouse. "Acre, mind watching Miya and Annie for me….and make sure Haymitch doesn't get drunk?"

Acre nodded though his face held a cautious face. Miya grabbed my hand saying don't go, but I assure her that everything is all right and that the president just need to discuss arrangements. Though deep down I knew this wasn't good. President Snow hardly sends his personal guard out unless it's to fetch people for private matters. So with a curt nod, I followed the guard out of the Sponsors facilities and into a black car where a gun was pointed at me.

'''''''''''''''''''**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**Not my Best Chapter. I'm not good in writing fight scenes as you could see. Also my sister borrowed my Catching Fire copy so I had to get the plot and certain dialoged from my other story. SO bear with me. Anyway, the rest of the story is going to be a complete shocker.**

**SO keep reading and please review!**


	22. Chapter 22: Everybody's Fool

_**The Burning Wing**_

**Chapter 22: Everybody's Fool**

Not saying a word, I followed the peacekeepers.

I walked down the marble floors of the Presidents Mansion with the two peacekeepers heavily behind me. A gun barrel pressed to my back urging me forward through the doors of the oval office. Blood turned cold through my system. I'm afraid; not knowing what is the meaning of this sudden meeting.

The gun barrel pushed me forward and the Peacekeeper guarded the door. I entered the office with huge in the colors of white, grey, and black to the concept of Athenian culture and colonial accents: marble columns around the room, granite floors, and more capitalism concept. Also the Panem flag hung on the right and the Capitol insignia on the left. President Snow sat behind the desk, a phone to his ear. Standing behind him was another man, somebody I've seen before, Damon.

Damon was tall, average build and average-looking due to his naturally unattractive facial features, which made his appearance less beautiful than most Capitol citizen. So he kept to his true self instead the Capitol ridicules fashion trends. He had light brown hair cropped short and dark eyes. His outfit comprised of something you would see in a district not in the Capitol, cargo pants, black polo shirt, military boots, and vest. Damon is a member of the Profit Circle, except he was no victor or publicly known icon. Damon was a Cleaner and Interrogator. I've seen his work and it's unpleasant to both ends of the stick.

"Well, send some of them back on the hovercraft, then," President Snow said. "If needs to be well guarded, this game is most important—I'm convinced- I have to go." He hangs up and focused his eyes on me. That serpent as that pierced your soul knowing something you don't know.

"Blaine Abernathy, as you request, sir." One of the peacekeepers said.

"Yes, I can see that." President Snow said staring at me slightly disappointed. "I think we'll make this whole situation a lot simpler by agreeing not to lie to one another."

I nodded unable to use my voice. This wasn't good. Whatever happened I'm in deep trouble. I go through all the events that happened wondering what I did wrong to be under this…interrogation. I've done everything for him. I sang, I spied, I escorted, steal, and kill all for him… and here I stand in front of the most powerful man who expressed his poker face.

"You, Blaine managed to elude me." President Snow said quietly. "Everything checked out from what I know about you: Birth, reaping, training session, tribute simulation, victor, singing contract, everything. But here you are nonetheless. My brightest subordinate." He folds his hands and sets them on the desk were two glasses of wine sat. "Perhaps you could explain to me why you are here."

"I don't know," I said quickly. "What did I do wrong?"

His tight lips curled into a smile like he was amused. "Nothing serious, Canary….nothing physically at the least. However, it should be what you didn't tell me."

"What?" I asked not understanding what the old man was talking about.

"Your skills of deductive reasoning are accurate." He explains. I flinched at his tone, it was the side of him that would explode if information seemed false or someone made the wrong decision.

"I don't understand?" truly what did I do to be on the chopping block?

President Snow kept smiling and stood up and walked towards me along with his guest. "Blaine, you're here for an extremely important purpose. You see, it perplexed me that the rebels are planning on attacking the arena. I developed a theory that there are_ insurgents_ inside the Capitol walls."

"_Insurgents_," I repeated. The term seems vague in my dictionary.

"Yes, insurgents are people who rise in forcible opposition to government." President Snow murmured. "Haven't you realized all those assassination and escorting missions were about? I needed you to infiltrate possible suspects and collect data."

I nodded, "I know I was involved in conspiracies of those who were against you from Varick mission. But I don't understand why I am here, sir. Especially during an important event where my team needs me. I know you want Katniss Everdeen to parish, but I got to mentor my tributes."

"You really don't know," President Snow breathed. "You really don't know why you are here?"

I shook my head. President Snow sighed and nodded his head to the door. The two Peacekeepers nodded opening the door which three people came in. A peacekeeper and Augusta, dragging in a man covered in blood while clothes recently tattered. When I got a closer look, I gasped charging forward but Damon restrained me. He grabbed my arms and pinned them behind my back.

"No, you can't be serious." I exclaimed, trying to break free.

The peacekeeper and Augusta thrown the possible insurgent center of the room, the insurgent was a young man I knew by heart. I almost cried in the sight of the injuries inflicted on him while cuffed behind his back. He looked at me apologetically through his green eyes surrounded by gold.

"I'm afraid so, Blaine." President Snow said. "My sources verified that Cinna Pontmercy is a supporter for the rebels in District 13."

"Liar!" I screamed. "He can't be! I know him, he's my-"

"Your lover," President Snow finished. I stopped staring at him in dismay in how did he know. Our relationship was a secret since the announcement of the Quell. No body not even Haymitch knows about us. President Snow smirked, "I know everything, my dear. Pleased that you took my advice, but disappointed on the choice of men, then again…"

"Leave her out of this," Panted a faint voice. All eyes stared at Cinna who got up to his knees. "She has nothing to do with it."

"Is that so," President Snow murmured, holding up one of my journals and took out the sunflower card. "Mind explaining this?"

Cinna stared at the card where the Jabberjay insignia rested. I was confused, Cinna said he didn't give me the sunflowers nor wrote the cards. It wasn't written in his handwriting and knew my favorite flowers were snowdrops, not sunflowers. Did Cinna know Varick? I try to break free from Damon's hold and get Cinna out of here.

"Blaine," Snow turned around to face me. "Forgive me for invading your privacy, but you written about the number of bouquets you received over the past year, four, and 17-7-6. Does it bring back memories?"

"The last four sets," I said quietly realizing what they were. The last four bouquets of sunflowers were the codes for, "They were the codes to Xavier Varick vault."

"A man who is supposed to be dead." President Snow added. "However, the man's body vanished."

"What?"

"Seems you didn't kill him." He pointed out.

Xavier Varick is alive. All this time, three years I spent feeling guilty ion killing a man only to hear this now. Let alone an enemy of the Capitol being spared. I growled trying to break free from Damon only to have my wrist in a different angle that I ended on my knees screaming. Augusta flinched not sure what to do while Cinna glared at Damon.

"Now back to business." President Snow murmured, walking back to his seat. "Cinna, we can do this the easy way or the hard way."

"I told you, I got my orders through an anonymous source." Cinna said harshly. "Now let her go. She has nothing to do with this."

"I wish I could believe you, Cinna. However she plays a major role in everything. Not everything the past year has been coincidence. For starters, you being Channels son, joining the fashion institute, and surprisingly get a recommendation to be a stylist for the Hunger Games, requesting personally District 12. The same District Blaine is from, who is my personal spy in espionage against insurgents. I find that a bit suspicious. Let alone Blaine's new found emotion towards you more than anybody else."

"Stop it!" I cried, only to be punch in the face by Damon breaking my nose.

"This is only the beginning." Snow stated. "I've believe you have been played, my dear. That Cinna has been _using_ you to get information."

I stop at everything and looked at Cinna in horror as President Snow's words seeped in. "What?"

"He played you," he said again. "He used you in order to get closer to the profit circle."

"Blaine, it's not true!" Cinna yelled.

"Is it?" Augusta asked sarcastically.

It felt like a huge hole had punched into my chest. So many emotions clouded my judgment in who to believe as the facts were smacked in my face. Was Cinna using me all this time? Was he just using me to get information? Now I think about it, he always manage to break through my walls, getting bits a pieces of information about my secret. How he's always there. The train station, the studio, everywhere except home. Tears slide down my cheek, impossible to block out the pain of being used. By somebody I care for personally. From somebody I loved.

I shook my head, "No, you're lying."

"Have I ever lied?" Snow asked sincerely. "Didn't we promise not to lie to one another?" I nodded though I couldn't believe this. "The truth does hurt."

I looked at Cinna who stared at the floor, a sign of defeat. So it was true, Cinna used me to get closer so I could give him information. All this time I spent on spying on Katniss and leading her to the right direction, only to have my wall down for him to….Augusta walked up to Cinna and kicked him in the stomach.

"No!" I yelled that everyone stopped. I panted knowing I made a mistake, yet I didn't back down from injecting a traitor being beaten. But this was Cinna, and deep down I still care for him even if he did used me.

President Snow arched a brow intrigued, getting up from his seat with a syringe in his hand. I hesitated at the sight of the syringe. There was rumor in the profit circle of a new technique to control and manipulate the subject with tracker jacker venom, called hijacking. However the serum wasn't yellow, it was orange. Damon forced me up on my feet and restrained me from escaping.

"You still care about him after what he has done?" President Snow asked.

"He maybe a traitor….doesn't me he didn't help me in ways that not many people can." I whispered.

"And what was that?"

"He taught me how to feel again. After you taken my half my life away in fear."

"Is that so," President Snow murmured. "Let's put that theory to the test."

And with that said he injected the needle in my neck. I struggled but Damon held me tight as the cold liquid surge into my brainstem. Suddenly I was shoved to the ground hearing hissing noises coming from nowhere. I tossed and turn trying to find the source, but it was close, when something scaly coiled around my legs. I gasped in seeing a large albino snake spin around me, strangling my lower half while its head rested on my chest. My heart rate increases, breathing rapidly, as the reptilian slither closer head near inches from mine, mouth open exposing its fangs. Horror could easily be written on my face as I try to remain still or whatever to prevent the snake from biting my face off.

"What did you do to her?" Cinna demanded.

"Nothing serious, simply mind over matter." Snow said watching amuse, "A new project of simulation in serums for fear."

The snake coiled its head back swinging it side to side, sticking its tongue out. I quiver close to tears wishing I knew how to hill this beast without triggering its instincts to strike.

"It's not there!" Cinna shouted out. "Blaine, whatever it is, it's not real. It's only in your head."

I shook my head avoiding the snake eyes they were similar to President Snow. The snake hissed licking its tongue against me cheek, '_Everybody's Fool.' _It hissed.

"Now Cinna, we can do this the easy way or the hard way." Augusta murmured.

Cinna didn't say anything. Augusta however did not approve as he punched Cinna continuously. Although ever impact doesn't phased him other than a wince. With no end, each of us faced consequences that neither of us is unable to commit. The tension filled to the point President Snow sighed disappointedly.

"What a pity," he sighed nodding to Damon who grabbed me by the arm forcing me up causing the snake disappeared. I blinked unsure what the hell just happen, as if it was all of an illusion. I looked around confused while Augusta kicked Cinna in the chest. I bit my lip trying to suppress a scream, wanting to beg President Snow not to kill him, out of the consideration I've done, and take Cinna as my responsibility. But President Snow raised his hand for silences. Augusta stopped his assault and forced Cinna to sit up and looked at Snow.

"Enlighten me, Cinna." the president started. "What is so important that you would betray your own Capitol?"

Cinna didn't say anything which Damon punched me in the stomach. I gasped, clutching my stomach in pure agony. Whatever happened afterwards had all three tyrannical men amazed.

"Now I see it," President Snow said. "You love her more than anything."

"You know nothing about love." Cinna muttered. "Let alone your depravity knows no bound."

"We'll see about that." President Snow said nodding to Damon who once again punched me in the stomach. The moment on impact did Cinna tensed. "Let's put your love to a test shall we. If you love this girl then you would have the decency to tell me everything I want to know. However if you don't love her, then I will have Damon show you some of his specialties towards our little canary."

My body froze knowing what President Snow meant. I muster all my strength and yank myself out of Damon's reach, and did a kick into the side of his stone cold body. However Damon caught my leg, flipping over to the ground and stomped his foot on my chest. A yelped escaped, quickly grabbing his leg and used his weight against him causing the cold hearted bastard to trip. Once I manage to get up, I staggered back to breathe ready for the next move, when suddenly a migraine a hundred times worse than before consumed me that I collapsed on my knees, clutching my head.

"Blaine!" Cinna called out.

"Just a minor side effect of the serum." President Snow assured.

"President Snow, may I make a suggestion?" Augusta asked.

"What do you have in mind?"

"I think I know a way that could make the traitor break, as well as our canary." Augusta said simply though a hint of lust.

"You're intention may have an effect on both of them, however the use of intimacy is morally wrong to which that is rape. Damon has more experience in cracking people, though you're suggestion is noted." President Snow replied going back to his seat. He picked up a piece of paper turning around to face the balcony of the Capitol. "You know what to do."

"Understood, sir," Damon said nodding his head to two peacekeepers who grabbed each of my arms and latterly dragged me away. I screamed trying to break free from the hold, calling out Cinna's name who watches everything transpired with a neutral face.

.o0o.

The peacekeepers shoved me into room removing the bag over my face. The room was small, ten by ten, concrete walls, a metal cot without a mattress covered in wires, and a camera in the far left corner. Before I could focus completely I was shoved harder this time, impacting into a corner. I slide down trying not to cry as I wedge myself in attempt to hide. The floor was cold as was everything. Afterwards the peacekeepers picked me up and tied me to the cot, cuffing my arms and legs on all ends.

Everything was fucked up. All that I thought is true was a lie. I felt used to a point I am nothing but dirt and betrayed by everyone. My father's a drunkard, my friends supporting the star-crossed lovers, and my lover turned out to be a rebel. Cinna used me! All of my work, my loyalty, my cooperation and trust with President Snow were gone. I don't know if Haymitch is still alive or Effie has been arrested or what is happening in the arena. My thoughts were incoherent as my body ached from head to toe and a migraine from the serum.

"Can I be honest with you?" Damon said, leaning against the door. "I am bad fucking news. I'm not your friend. I'm not gonna help you. I'm gonna break you. Any questions?"

_No. _As I glared at the ceiling when the Peacekeepers adjusted the rack so I faced another camera and Damon flipped the switch.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

**So yeah, I thought of doing something different than the book.**

**This chapter was inspired by Divergent and Insurgent by Veronica Roth. Everybody's Fool Evanescence, and Zero Dark Thirty.**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	23. Chapter 23: Dark side

_**The Burning Wing**_

_**Hey guys, this is a very dark chapter for it's about torture, violence's, and physical amputation. If you are not settle for deep gore or emotional debate then scrolled down to the last paragraph otherwise you'd been warn.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger games trilogies or the original characters. This chapter was inspired by an episode of Nikita called Wrath. **_

**Chapter 23: Dark side**

A bolt of electricity shot through my arms and legs directing its course to the spinal cord where the sensitivity of the body projects. I bit on my tongue, trying to suppress the screams that wanted to express how much pain I was in. How it felt like little voltage sparks injected into my wrist and boiled me alive. Blood exploded in my mouth from biting my tongue bringing back horrid memories. Suddenly the currents stop and my body go limp. My heart raced, lungs burning for air, as I looked up through heavy eyes to see Damon amused with a remote in hand while the video camera recorded.

_I always channel my emotions into my work. That way, I don't hurt anyone but myself._

Cinna had it all wrong. If you show defiance's towards the Capitol then not will you suffer, but the people you love as well. So many emotions were running through my head: anger, betrayal, deceived, rage, and most importantly _used_. My crimes are a clean slate, for all the sins I did was under President Snow authority. The torture inflicted on me wasn't against my action, but to make Cinna suffer till he breaks. I knew Cinna was a black sheep in the Capitol with a creative mind, except I didn't consider the option of him being a rebel. I had some doubts in the beginning, but I pushed it aside thinking irrational. Now I see the truth.

_I asked for District 12._

For a second I thought he actually cared about us, only to discover he used me to get close to the Profit Circle. I thought he truly cared about the Team, cared about Katniss, Peeta, Haymitch, Portia, Effie, and I. Now his true colors show his loyalty lies in a girl who can't make a proper decision and get everyone in danger. Why do I have to be punishing for her actions? Why is everything about Katniss? Why can't anybody see that President Snow has the lead, he has army, he has every damn source of power through politics and imperialism.

"You truly have a taste for the bad boy." Damon murmured walking up so he could stand right in front of me.

"What do you want?" I whispered harshly.

"What do I want, is your lover to sing all the answers require." Damon chuckled walking away towards a table with arrange interrogation instruments from knives, needles, and deviant tools. "He's a tough shell. I had the peacekeepers beaten him up with spike knuckles, waterboarded, and broken every finger with some Yubitsume. That's amputating partial fingers, hardly screamed."

"That's hardly a sample," I said tiredly.

Damon was the master of interrogation and torture. Every person he had interrogated suffered a traditional or foreign tortured that he read through books. He once bragged that he killed a man by using bamboo shoots. How you may ask; simply tied the victim down over the shoots of bamboo, which will grow through the body of a victim. Another technique he mention were inspired by some poet name _Edgar Allen Poe_, using a pendulum, using time and a large blade to make the suspect panic till it slice you in half. Although Damon likes to be creative on certain prey, he keeps it original with electrocution, waterboarding, whipping, physical beating, and sleep depravity. Guess I'm not that special for some sadistic torture scheme other than making a rebel snap.

"Yes, though he seemed a bit controversial in his loyalty than his life. So let's see if seeing somebody he cherish being torture. Since his mother is oblivious of her son's behavior, I guess I'll just have to settle with you. Say 'Hi!' to the cameras we're live." He said with a sinister smirk as he picked up a pocket knife.

I looked at the cameras with disgust, wondering if Cinna is feeling anything at all. Does he even care about me at all while I suffer through his actions?

"I'm going to enjoy doing this to you. Feel free to scream, no one will hear you except the camera." He said pressing the button on the remote.

An electrical current crackled before electricity shot through me painfully. I bit my lips trying to suppress the scream for his satisfaction, but that didn't stop the agonizing muffle noise from escaping. Thirty seconds later the current cut off. I leaned forward panting, whimpering, and choking for air. Damon leaned against the wall ready for another round.

.o0o.

Seconds turned into minutes which turned into hours. I don't know how long this nightmare went as I was being electrocuted. I don't know what is happening in the games, as I thought of my friends who are either fighting to stay alive or dead. Before the peacekeepers arrested me, only eight tributes died at the cornucopia while three tributes I known personally died in the blood bath: Seeder, Woof, and Cecelia. Tears burned my eyes wondering more if anybody else is dead as I suffer through the electrocution and sleep depravity. Suddenly Damon forced the iron rack in a horizontal position, tossing a bucket of cold water on my face. I gaged from the sudden temperature change, water invading my eyes, nose, and mouth causing me to cough. He grabbed my chin forcing me to face another camera.

"Day 2, suspect still hasn't confessed as the victim went twelve hours through electrocution. Next step waterboarding. Let's see if this fazes Cinna Pontmercy?" Damon let go of my chin and grabbed some cellophane and wrapped it around my face. I struggled as the plastic wrap sealed every opportunity of oxygen. "By the way, the Game update on the deaths is Blight and Mags on day two."

And with that said he poured freezing water over me. My throat gag reflexes became active suffocating me till the plastic rip causing an extensive amount of water into my mouth drowning me. How long this went, I had no idea let alone coherent when he removed the cellophane and lifted the rack vertical again. I choke and gaged, puking out water all over me when the electrical crackle was heard and pain rupture through my body….only this time intense as the water conducts the electricity that I wailed out. Thirty seconds later I blacked out.

However Damon wasn't done with me, he snapped a small casing of ammonia under my nose instantly waking me up. I panted trying to understand what the hell l just happen, breathing a complete storm as if I ran a marathon. He held his poker face putting the ammonia back in his pocket though chuckles walking around the predator that he is. "Don't tell that is all you got. I was expecting so much more. Remember the first time that we met. The first time I saw you personally. The private meeting with President Snow? You were seventeen, wearing that black dress and you were deviant."

He leaned down to my face violating personal space, "God, you were beautiful. "

I was so exhausted that my vision became hazy about to fall asleep. The day we first met, was the day I was force into the profit circle where President Snow requested Damon to teach me some merciful trick in the art of deception. How to torture a person without leaving critical damage, and hold a poker face; the day I sold my soul to the devil.

"Hey, stay with me." Damon gently shook my shoulder in a caring matter waking me up. "You know what helps?" he pointed at his temple region. "You pick a point in your mind and focus on it. Something that'll keep you going…. since your previous objectives deceived you." Suddenly he combed his fingers through my hair; instinctively I flinched trying to evade his touches. "I don't know how I would feel if my father chosen another kid than me; probably jealous, if not furious in the lack of family love? Also your friends wanting to ally with that same _kid _or _kids_ instead of being selfish? And finally to discover your lover is a traitor in more ways than one. The same lover you've been trying to protect from the people you feared. Now I would feel something….."

Hatred burning tears slide down as I glared at the ceiling knowing the tactics he was using. Emotional manipulation, using the victims overwhelmed condition and control it. Messing with ones emotions is damaging than breaking the person bones, for feelings take longer or never heal properly. This wouldn't faze me, but he was right. I spent my objectives in keeping everyone safe only to be abandoned by a stupid girl.

"Want to know what kept me going…..was the thought of winning this war?" Damon asked wiping the tears away. "How I want to make my enemies suffer, hearing them scream and beg for their lives. I was intrigued during those weeks of training. I enjoyed watching your game, kept me entertained when the dark side of you shown. There's a beast in every person, and it stirs when you put a blade in their hand."

"The girl you saw wasn't me," I said through clenched teeth.

"Hmm…." Damon raised a brow.

"I was in the games." I continued. "I was forced to play, in order for the Capitol that made me do terrible things."

"Must've been hard." He taunted.

"I'm serious." I exclaimed leaning forward only to get shock from the electricity. No longer able to control myself I snapped, glaring at Damon through burning eyes. "I hated what they made me do. Forcing me to kill children who were my age and suffer through the harsh environments they tried to kill me. The same people who you followed orders, the same people who kills innocents under the direct orders of a tyrant!"

"Then why didn't you get out."

"I couldn't," I panted.

"You could've killed yourself." He suggested naturally. "That would've been a way out, let another tribute suffer, but yet you chose to stay alive."

I had nothing to say and looked straight ahead. He was right, I could have died in the arena so I wouldn't have to experience the darkness- the true hunger games. Yet I killed six tributes anyway in order to stay alive. Not for Haymitch but for myself. I didn't want to die. When I was suicidal, cutting my wrist the door was left open which Haymitch could see. Another door unlocked at the Training Center that Finnick barged into when taking drugs. I had a knife on my person, but it was never used. I had a gun in my hand only to shoot a traitor. Death was on me and yet I used it on others.

"You didn't wanna get out, you just won't admit it." Damon chuckled. "Once you kill somebody, you never go back. I know you Blaine, personally."

I wanted to cry, but my pride gotten in the way that only my bottom lip quiver.

"We share something, instinctive." He said walking around making animation movement. "Throughout the years I saw behind the charades, the lies, and caught a glimpse of your true identity. The girl who waits patiently, waiting for the opportunity to strike! The girl who used her wits and killed two Careers and gave a tribute some irony with the same wires that triggered the inner beast. That girl who killed six tributes is you."

I started to shake violently shedding tears on more facts about the past. Damon picked up a long silver dagger and held it up to my face. It was the same dagger I used in killing Leo four years ago. "The girl, who used this, enjoyed the results. That is the Canary! That is the real Blaine Abernathy!"

"Just kill me and get over it!" I yelled. "Kill me and both ends suffer the same blow!"

Suddenly Damon punched me in the face. "No. I'm not going to kill you under President Snow orders. So just relax. You're in for a long ride."

And with that said he pressed the button on the remote.

.o0o.

The two female tributes from District 5 and 6 were dead. Damon had the decency in informing me on how the Games were going after each death. It was still day two in the arena, leaving it a day since I been here being torture. From the information I know: Blight was killed by walking into a force field, Mags sacrifice herself to save Peeta, Finnick, and Katniss by running into a poisonous fog, District 6 female tribute died from mutation monkey in saving Peeta from their rabies, and District 5 female tribute drown in a tsunami.

I was crying inside while outside I became numb until another round of electricity. Twenty-four hours and still Cinna hasn't snapped in some room, tied up to some chair, while forced to watch some girl being torture. Electricity was Damon's favorite tool; he never gets bored from pushing the button that sends hundreds if not thousand volts into his prey. Sometimes he would lend a breather and change techniques. Such as waterboarding, beating me up in result of a few broken ribs, and chemical injection which burned my skin like the capsaicin. In the end, the rebel traitor remained silence.

There was little hope that Cinna actually cared about me. At least cared enough to give some Intel of the rebels or anything that could please both Damon and President Snow. Only it was still silent on the other end. When Damon got back to electrocuting, he increased the level of voltage, causing the lights in the chamber to flicker and I screamed to the point my throat hurt.

"Pain is only weakness leaving the body," I whispered continuously to myself.

"What did you just say?" Damon asked leaning closer so he could hear properly.

I looked up and whispered, "Pain is only weakness leaving the body."

"True," he chuckled.

"And if you're gonna talk to me about the true evil inside us, then tell me who triggered your hate on humanity? Because all this bull shit doesn't need to be reminded, I would rather cut out your tongue so you could feel the pain of every Avox in the Capitol?" I said bitterly that the smug look on his face vanished. "What's the matter? Did daddy didn't love ya enough…. or did he beat you up to be a man? Maybe it was mommy who left the house on girl's night only to have an affair? Somebody must've hurt your feelings to turn a Capitol scum into a psychopath?"

Damon's face clenched and punched me in stomach. I groan doubling over to spit more blood over his shirt. When he pulled back, I saw how watery his eyes were, noting his family is a sensitive subject. A chuckle escaped out of adrenaline, a conquest to pick a certain bone in Damon's character.

"You and I are exactly alike, only my dad is a mean old Mister and mother is an angel in the ground." I smiled through breathy giggles. "I'm gonna tell ya a little secret….I regretted the mission and lies your political leader put me through. But you're right. I enjoyed killing certain individuals, mainly the people who did the same oppression towards the innocent. And when I'm free, I'm gonna enjoy killing the evil monster that turned an innocent girl into the Canary and cage her to be."

"You're insane!" Damon spat literally in my face.

"That's the pot calling the kettle black." I replied back. "C'mon, you're the one who wants to make Cinna suffer. Make him snap by hurting the girl he loves, but are you sure he loves me. I mean, if he could bet he'll bet on Katniss, isn't that a sign of affection? Also his designer partner Portia, she's close to being his best friend. Oh and let's not forget his mother, the bond between mother and son is somethin'? Come on, this is hardly a sample!"

The cell was engrossed in an intense silence.

"The person I was in that arena is someone I locked away, and I hardly show her dangerous demeanor on rules. I locked her down deep inside me and never showed it to the people I love since my privacy was diminished. Because if they knew of the Canary – the truth, they would've hated me." I growled out. "But now, in this cell, we can be honest? So c'mon, show me the real monster who mutilated countless people and made them disappeared. You and I could spend eternity in here, though sooner or later the games will be over and President Snow will get bored. And when he hears of how much of a failure you are in making a stylist who created The Girl on Fire to speak, oh how disappointed he shall be? Oh, and did Varick actually died or did you actually had a heart to spare a threat? Snow seemed disappointed."

Damon snarled punching me again in the stomach and face continuously till I was close to unconsciousness. However he released the shackles on my arms and legs and turned me around. A moment later a snap was heard followed by immense pain on my back. Hearing the snapping of each flick coil and snapped on my back breaking skin.

.o0o.

Wiress, Cashmere, and Gloss

It was still day two in the games and more deaths added to the fallen. Wiress was a good friend even with her aloof stuttering. Gloss a decent acquaintance, who I respected even if he was a Career, and Cashmere his sister….I forgave. How each of their death was told, Gloss slicing Wiress throat which Katniss shot him with her arrow. This incident reminded me of last year's game, when Marvel the boy from district one stabbed the little girl Rue in the stomach with a spear while Katniss shot him with an arrow. How ironic, if Katniss killed Cashmere making it double she killed the careers of District one, except Johanna killed Cashmere. So much for history repeating itself on that department!

Time seemed to stop in the cell as Damon continued to torture me. He probably whipped me fifty times before getting bored and went back to his usual habits. I couldn't feel my back, let alone the blood dripping down my legs, creating a pool on concrete. Sometimes I wonder if Haymitch is worry where I am. Then again, I'm no longer his daughter or that how I feel in being neglected through the years. The thought bugged me if he knew all this time and said nothing. If he knew what the Capitol had me escorting clients undercover and either manipulated them for information or worst terminate.

Damon leaned against the wall arms crossed, nodding his head. I'm guessing he was receiving a message from President Snow or some coworker who was observing Cinna's reaction. The ear piece glow and flicker in a florescent blue light that it caught me off edge. My mind was still incoherent, though I recall my snowdrop earing glow from the corner of my eye way back in early spring. Shaking my head on the thought that the earring on my person is some communication device and continioud to sulk.

"Very well," Damon said calmly and exits the room. When he returned he held a syringe with a clear serum. "I find how intriguing our nation's science and engineering department advance since the dark days. This, my dear bird, is a new torture device related to the hijacking department. This is a simulation serum created with tiny transmitter that put you under a simulation of your worst fears. Once injection shot into the brainstem, and it's an entire you're a computer controls the subjects mind with a pinch of tracker Jacker venom. The first test subject was Annie Cresta, though the projects were a complete failure."

I growled lunging forward only to be restrained. So Annie never went crazy in the arena five years ago, the Capitol used her as a test subject and destroy her mind. But that was five years, so five years to make correction on trial and error.

"Why are you telling me this?" I growled. I still haven't forgotten the incident President Snow injected the serum and had me hallucinate of a giant snake.

"Because the next test subject for the past four years has been you." Damon answered. "Only this time, we're gonna up the ante. Don't worry this isn't simulation serum." Before I could protest, Damon walked up to me and roughly injected the serum into my neck. I screamed feeling the cold liquid enter my system. "This is stimulates."

"For what?" I cried.

"For this," he said and pinned my head to the rack adjusting it so a camera could focus in on my face while he held some sort of scalpel with a scoop on the end. "They say the eyes are the gateway to the soul. Let's see if you have a soul."

My body instantly fell into shock absorbing what he just said. Instantly I went into fight or flight mode, trying to break free from the restraints, but Damon tied a Velcro strap over my head restraining me into position and added wire speculum in my left eye, impossible to blink. My heart beat fast to a point I don't know if it was beating. The image of the District 1 girl from the Second Quarter Quell came to mind, how Haymitch cut her eye out in combat. This wasn't punishment for Cinna anymore; this was the next step in making Haymitch suffer. Too have his only daughter eye remove violently. Tears wept as I begged Damon not to do this, only to have a leather strap shove in my mouth.

"Better bite into this," he said as he gotten into position the retractor.

"Please, stop. Stop! Stop! Stop!" I exclaimed through the leather strap.

"This will only take a minute." He murmured and inserted the retractor. I screamed through the gag and felt horrible pain injected into my eyes as he roughly gouged it out.

.o0o.

"Now that wasn't so bad." Damon stated, setting the rack to vertical position.

Blood oozed out from my left eye while everything appeared elusive or black. My throat was raw from screaming, wristed swollen, and everything else numb. Damon held the eyeball in his hand, running it in water to clean the blood off. Afterwards, placed it in a metal bowl filled with ice and exited the room.

I wanted to cry, but there was no use in crying. Damon had broken me to full potential. A sobbed escape my lips, looking through the lone watery tear at the camera hoping Cinna regret everything he has done. For all this happen because of him. Katniss maybe the Girl on Fire that started a rebellion in Panem. But every fire starts with a spark, and Cinna was that spark.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

_**I have nothing to say.**_

_**Thanks for reading and please review!**_


	24. Chapter 24: Trust me

_**The Burning Wing**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger games or the orginal characters other than Blaine and secondary characters I created. This chapter was inspired by an episode of Nikita. **

**Chapter 24: Trust me**

"Blaine…..Blaine!" A voice called out.

I stir waking up to find Cinna tied to a chair. Half my vision was gone, yet I could make out through hazy gaze. He was worse for wear, his face swollen as his right eye sealed shut, lip split, scabbing on any available expose skin. But his hands told another story, some of his fingers were dislocated, broken, while a few were cut on the first joint on his ring and pinky finger. A wave of guilt in seeing him in such a condition. However the negative emotion filled me to the brim with a vengeful urge to slap him, if it weren't for the restraints. I thought he loved me, but it turned out he used me.

"You son of a bitch," I hissed bitterly.

"What?" Cinna surprised of my comment.

"You dumb stupid _Capitol _son of a bitch." I said with more venom.

"Blaine," He started.

"You gave up everything you wanted." I interrupted. "For a little girl who doesn't know how to play with fire."

"You and everyone were in danger."

"No, you just set everyone in danger." I exclaimed, feeling tears flowing into my left eye socket. "I am a lost cause as the rest of us victors. You sacrifice yourself for her, but not me! For a stupid irrational Girl, for Katniss!"

"You are not a lost cause." He scolded trying to break through the restraints. "Katniss hardly has to do with any of this."

"Shut up. Just shut the fuck up." I groan shaking my head while taking a deep breath to tolerate the pain. "So predictable. Who's supposed to do the right thing? Can you be selfish, Mr. Caring humble Cinna! You just had to give yourself up for a brat like you're some martyr. Like you _had_ to create the Girl on Fire, make Katniss unforgettable. Why, can't you express yourself like any normal capitol scum? Why can't you just say, 'This is what I want, I don't care if it's wrong.' If you wanted to help somebody, you could've helped me the past twenty-four fucking hours."

The atmosphere changed in the cell, as it engrossed in complete silences. I panted loathing my anger out while Cinna sat there thinking. His face held his typical poker face, however his green eyes betray them, for tears veiled them. Those once soulful green eyes, watery if he was about to cry.

"You think I can't be selfish?" he whispered loudly. "This is the most selfish thing I ever done. I'm sorry this happened to you and I didn't predict the outcome. But I did this because I cared for the woman who captured my heart. The woman who was innocent, who was sent to the arena, and came out broken. I hoped it never happens, but it did, and I don't want you to suffer anymore."

I stopped glaring at him, unsure what he had meant.

"I did this because I love you." He confessed.

I mentally screamed, practically sobbing to hear him confessed such words that seemed foreign to me. I knew I held feeling for him, but I couldn't trust him anymore. How can you trust somebody who knows you personally but doesn't you the same exchange. I shook my head, "Don't say that. Shut up, please. I can't take it."

"No, for I need to tell you this."

"You don't know who I am!" I exclaimed. "If you did, you could never love me."

"That is where you are wrong." Cinna stated. "I know exactly who you are."

I shook my head in disagreement as more tears continued to burn. "I'm a monster, Cinna. I'm evil that lives to kill, a pariah, and traitor to everyone around me."

"Maybe you are, but the evil is just a part. A part of who you are. It's completely human nature in the action we make of those of our sins. Blaine, all you did is out of fear. The fear we know that we can't accept. And that's why I love you, every single piece of you."

"We're gonna die." I sobbed.

"Then we die," he said sincerely. "Together."

The door opens revealing a smug Damon. He walked over to me, cradle my wither cheek, examining the left eye socket. It hurt that in winced causing him to smirk. "No damage to the rectus muscles, but that not important," He turned and punched Cinna in the face.

"No!" I screamed leaping forward only to have the restraints tighten around my wrist triggering another shot of electricity. The Current shot through my body directly into the spinal causing it to arch. Once thirty second past, I semi-collapsed panting if not twitching some.

"Now there she is. However this isn't about you, but him." Damon smirked placing a hand on Cinna shoulder causing the stylist to wince. "Cinna, you've been an elusive character these past three days. Unable to break. I personally gave you a sampler, but that didn't work. So I thought, why not watch your lover suffer through the worst scenarios in torture. You almost had me on your feeling for Blaine…to be futile. Until I gouge her eye out. Now I'm curious, will you snap if I torture her in person?"

Cinna remained silent looking straight into my eye. Damon smirked walking up to me to touch my face yet gain in a sinister gentle caress. "Eyes are the gateway to the soul. Too bad Blaine hardly has a soul. I recalled in the seventy-first Hunger Games to be, fascinating. The lady from the ashes, a victor's daughter destines to die…however she fought back with such venom. A snake waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike. And how do you stop a snake from biting? You grab them by the neck and hold on tight."

Instantly Damon grabbed my neck in one hand and started to choke me. Cinna practically jumped, almost falling out of his seat. I gaged, trying to break free from Damon's hold, feeling my windpipes closing, as my lungs scream for air.

"Three minutes till the brain loses oxygen causing the brain cells to shrivel and body begins to malfunctions. Five minutes means sudden death. So tick tock, Cinna. Who do you work for, who are the other insurgents, location, codes, combination?"

"I told you, I don't know!" Cinna growled. "I received an anonymous letter and followed directions."

"I don't believe the shit you gave me." Damon then punched me in the stomach striking the diaphragm. "Three minutes."

"Snow won't approve if you kill her." Cinna warned.

"President Snow is not here," Damon snickered. "Uh oh, lips are turning blue."

I stared at Damon through my lone eye begging him to stop. The look on his blank face said that was not going to happen. Damon would go through any lengths to get the information; even it means killing people and terminating the bodies. There was no moral in his existence. He can act human, yet he isn't human. If you manage to be on Damon's good side, be prepare for the stab in the back. The only thing he takes dedication to his for his country and his leader. Those who are below him are nothing but the bottom of the food chain.

"Today's recent deaths are Chaff and Brutus." He murmured sincerely. I sobbed to hear Chaff was dead. Chaff was like an uncle to me when growing up. He was my father's best friend, now he is dead along with Brutus. "Two minutes- make it one."

"Confederate!" Cinna bellowed.

"What?" Damon asked slightly bemused as he let go of my neck to face Cinna. I hand there choking for air. "What was that?"

"It's the bank where an account is held holding a hard drive of all the insurgents' bank. I don't know much, other than guard the hard drive and interpret messages."

Damon convinced walking towards Cinna and stare deeply into his eyes. "I'm listening."

"The bank is called Confederate in the upper part of the Capitol, Private room. Account April-11-L, combination 18-6-5."

"So you're a guardian." Damon murmured. "You insurgents are very deceivableness."

"Got to keep your eyes wide open." Cinna sneered. "Now let her go. She has no part in any of this."

"I know I will let her go after I make a withdrawal to the account." Damon assured and left the room immediately.

What the hell just happened? Did Cinna deliver up his belief and duty for me? I don't understand. How can he let President Snow and Damon torture us, cut, and break every bone in our body until now? Cinna glared at the door then sighed, looking up in concern.

"Ci-" I choked on air, my throat hurting.

"Don't talk." Cinna warned gently. "Are you okay?"

I shook my head no coughing a little.

"Blaine, I know you're confused and overwhelmed, but I need you to trust me. Something might happen, I don't know the full Intel, but remember what Haymitch said. _'Remember who your enemy is._'"

I stared at him confused, exhausted, and downright numb. Why is he bringing Haymitch into the conversation, when there's a possibility we're going to die? Let alone how did he know what Haymitch said when he wasn't even there.

"Trust me," he whispered. "I know it's difficult after everything, but trust me."

Those green eyes pleaded to trust him. So I followed my gut and trusted Cinna. We spent time waiting, and waiting, and waiting. Cinna tried to spend the time talking about simple things however I couldn't concentrate till falling unconscious. Suddenly there was a large boom followed by a slight earthquake of the building that the alarms went off. Peacekeepers were running in the halls and total chaos. The door burst opened entering two men dressed in peacekeepers uniforms, only their black, holding guns. Before another boom went off, the gunmen were shooting the cameras down.

"Cinna Pontmercy?" one of the black soldiers asked sounding female.

Cinna nodded, as the soldier grabbed a pocket knife and cut the zip ties. Cinna stood up rubbing his wrist and stumbled towards me, removing the metal restraints. Immediately I fell into his arms, so exhausted unable to move. But that didn't stop him from kissing my hair and embraced me tightly. "Trust me."

"We need to hurry, sir." The second soldier said, most definitely male tossed a bag full with Avox uniforms.

"Can she move?" the female Soldier asked.

"No," Cinna answered opening the bag, though he winced time and again.

Everything was discombobulated, impossible to focus as I felt my body forced into an Avox uniform. My entire body felt numb, so exhausted to argue, as whoever pulled my hair in a tight bun, and messily apply the standard white makeup, while blood stained the fabrics. Afterwards Cinna got dressed in the uniform.

"The guard withdraws the black box and triggered the bomb. You're appearance will think you two were caught in the blast." The female said. "We need to leave before the flames pick up."

"Can she stand?" the male soldier asked.

I tried to stand up only to plunder to the ground. Fortunately the guy who asked caught me in his arm. Cinna struggled on the decision, but told the soldier to carry me. The two black uniform soldiers nodded, raising their left arms which they wore some metallic arm band, dialing some code that turned their uniforms from black to white. They now looked like actual peacekeepers. Anyway, we waited for the halls to clear as they hurried to escape. My head hurt and vision disable to full comprehend what was happening relying on my other senses to smell smoke, gunpowder while hearing panic everywhere of scrambling feet, yells, water dripping, and things falling apart. Sometimes I would space out, only to wake now and then to a loud crash or the soldiers arguing on directions.

"Hold it you two!" A capitol accent ordered which everyone frozen. A Peacekeeper with a different standard helmet symbolizing his authority as head approached us. "What do you have there?"

"Two Avox survivors from the sub-levels, sir." The female soldier said. "We found them under the rubble."

The head peacekeeper arched a brow leaning forward to examine me. I curled my tongue back incase he'll order to examine my mouth. What felt like forever of his intensive stared he pulled back, "Take them to intensive care and watch other them. I have some questions."

"Yes sir," both soldiers said and made an about phase leaving the complex's.

I blacked out again.

.o0o.

The next time I woken up again, I felt somebody settled me down on the floor, positioning to lie on my stomach while a blanket covered my form. The metal vibrated, suggesting it was a vehicle from the engine starting. Slowly I opened my eye to see Cinna talking to the two soldiers in hush tones, as the female soldier examined his hand, trying to relocate the joints. Though the other soldier was scanning through his arm band, projecting some sort of holograph screen, typing on an invisible keyboard.

"I'm receiving Intel from Simon. The rebels have infiltrated the Arena and….fuck, mission was aborted, and the rebels weren't able to rescue all of the remaining tributes."

"Who did they get?" Cinna asked.

"Katniss Everdeen, Finnick Odair, and Beetee," the guy said. "However the Capitol captured Peeta Mellark, Johanna Mason, and Enobaria."

"What about the victor/mentors?" the other soldier asked.

"Not good. Heavenbee failed in escorting many victors out other than Haymitch. Still Simon managed to get Miya, Acre, Lyme, and Hacker. I'm reporting back to Varick, notifying him you and Blaine are safe….shit."

"What Jason?"

"The rebels had disconnected the shell box." Jason announced. "In other words, they had ended our alliance."

After hearing that I lost consciousness.

'''''''''''''''**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''''''''**

**Did you actually think I would let Blaine and Cinna die?**

**Also I was watching that documentary of Killing Lincoln and that where I got the idea for the black box. If I write a sequel, you'll understand why the insurgents are using dates as codes. **

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	25. Chapter 25: Jabberjays

_**The Burning wing**_

_**Chapter 25: Jabberjays**_

My world became dark.

I didn't know where I was let alone the solitude of being safe. All I could tell from my other senses that the location was warm-cold, a hospital, smelling the anticipants, hearing medical equipment, and feeling my body numb under the drugs of morphing. Time seemed to pass, unsure how long I've been unconscious or if I was even an awake. It was like my mind is awake, but my body isn't. There was nothing to do, except wait. What happened?

Did Cinna and I actually escape or was it a dream?

What's going on in the arena?

Are my friends safe?

Is Haymitch safe?

Am I dead?

So many questions danced in my head unable to concentrate or realize the situation at hand. Foots steps could be heard around me in the dark empty abyss, followed by the scribbling's of pen on paper, and soft murmurs. Sometimes a person would hold my hand and the same person would kiss my forehead then leave me in the dark. I could only guess the person was Cinna, by the shortness of the last two digits of each finger cover in bandages, the smell of his cologne, and silent apologies.

Right now Cinna stood by my bed side while another person sat next to him discussing about recent events. From the second person voice, he sounded old though not elderly with his deep voice hinted in a capitol accent that is somewhat lacking.

"The rebels have betrayed us more than enough. I can't believe Plutarch convinced me to such commitment."

"Were you able to save the others?" Cinna asked quietly.

"Simon mange to persuade Miya and Acre to join us before the Katniss blew up the force fields and the victors purge began. Hacker and Lyme were on our side since the beginning. However all of the other victors are being arrested as we speak or under derestriction of the rebels."

"What about Portia and my team?"

"Plutarch has your team…Portia on the other hand was taken for Peeta Mellark. Our resources know that President Snow wouldn't execute the boy until he makes Katniss Everdeen suffer. Let alone keeping the other tributes alive for information….Tell me what happen?"

"If you're asking me if I gave them information, I'm afraid to disappoint the people who got hurt in the bomb." There was a scoff from the other man as Cinna continued. "I don't know all the details. I followed the plan, we expected the Peacekeepers to arrest me and such. I didn't expect them to bring Blaine into it. They tortured me on the ride back from the arena, dragged me to the President Mansion where they try to use guilt on me for_ using_ Blaine. When that didn't work, Damon punched her a few times before Snow used some sort of serum that makes the subject hallucinate their fears. . .Whatever Blaine saw had her to a brick of tears. I messed up big time, Xavier."

"So much for putting your emotions into your work." Xavier muttered then sighed. "You love her, but Cinna, when she truly wakes up from remake… Be preparing to expect some heartbreak. The only thing Blaine Abernathy hates than the Capitol government are the people she close with turned out to be traitors, not to obligation but to her. And what Damon did shows the difficulty to this establishment. When I started paying to have her as my escort-hey don't look at me like that, it was complete business and beside she's too young for me. Back to the point, you could easily tell she was silently afraid. You read her file, so you know that if she decides to end whatever you two have, be prepare."

"I know," Cinna sighed. "I just wish I could take the pain away."

"Pain is only weakness leaving the body. We learn from our mistakes so we can get stronger. Get some rest, tomorrow the doctors will take her off the remake."

And with that said Xavier left the room. Cinna however remained to stay beside me holding my hand. Xavier Varick was right, I feel so betrayed, used, heart broke, but most importantly angry. I'm angry at everyone, not sure in whom to trust. Also Cinna confession back in the interrogation torture cell added more fuel into the fire. I don't know if I could fully trust him on certain terms. Yet not most of my anger is at him. I'm angry at myself in the life I brought myself into. I could've refused President Snow, and yet I obeyed him and became a traitor to everyone.

.o0o.

I woke up to a world of white and nothing but white. Panic, I struggled to find some sort of object or anything only to have my body restrained. A loud beeping went off triggering an alarm that a swooshing noise from a door open followed by scurry feel while hands touched me. I struggled against the people holding me down, saying everything was alright and to calm down.

"I can't see!" I screamed. "I can't see!"

"Remove the bandages!" the doctor ordered that the nurses removed the bandages immediately. Once she did, I blinked covering my eyes to the instanced bright light, though relaxed a moment later able to see some detail and outlines in a haze. The doctor dimmed the lights and removed the restraints. "How are you feeling?"

"…Drugged," I panted still covering my eyes, though my body still felt heavy and numb.

"That would be the morphing," the doctor chuckled nervously. "We had you in intensive care and set you on remake. You're back suffered severe damage, a fracture pelvis bone, a few broken ribs, and…"

"Just say it." I snapped.

"Scarring to your left eye," He quickly said. "But don't worry, we are searching for donors and recreating a robotic eye."

"Let me see." I whispered.

"Pardon?" the nurse asked.

"A mirror, let me see?"

The nurse hesitated on the request, but the doctor assure her it was alright and to fetch a mirror. Once she returned the doctor held the mirror up to my face. Slowly I removed my hands to see my reflection of an empty eye socket. Around the socket was bruising in yellowish tones with scaring on the upper eyelid. Cautiously I blinked both eyes to feel a strange sensation of dryness on the empty eye. If looking closely inside the socket to see dark flesh. Not able to hold a stomach I covered my left eye and looked away, instantly the doctor put the mirror away.

"Luckily the optic nerve wasn't damage?" the nurse hesitantly chuckled.

"It's best if you leave Quinn." The doctor said which she obliged quickly. Once she was gone the doctor sighed, "I'm sorry about that. Quinn is optimistic. I'm Dr. Caduceus. I'll be taking care of you during your recovery, rehab, and therapy." He pulled something out of his lab coat, some black leather strap, until he lifted up at eyes length to be an eye patch. "Until we can resolve the situation, I advise you wear this."

"Scare the shit out of people if I didn't." I chuckled bitterly.

"You're no Philip II of Macedon." Dr. Caduceus agreed as he helped me put on the eye patch. The doctor appeared to dress ordinary unlike the capitol characteristic other than his thick accent. He had a dark skin close to olive complexion with greyish blonde hair groomed, and golden caramel eyes for his elderly age.

"How long have I've been out?"

"Five days. . . You gave a lot of people a scare. Now let's do a quick examination and maybe I'll consider discharging you from the infirmary."

I like the sound of that. So for an hour Dr. Caduceus went through procedures on the physical. My reflexes were adequate; no pain other than soreness around the eye, and my vitals appeared to be okay. With an okay, I was allowed to get dress into a pair of sweats still with the I.V. attached to my arm as Dr. Caduceus escorted me out of the infirmary. However the doctor kept a sharp eye on my, if not the I.V. bag. Wherever we are didn't say district but Capitol in a simplest fashion. As the floors were marbled tile, walls painted or wood furnished with paintings, wooden doors, and basic lighting. Not so much of a hospital or some training center.

"Dr. Caduceus…" I started though hesitant.

"Yes, Miss Abernathy?"

"What happened…after or during the game?"

Dr. Caduceus sighed scratching his groomed beard. "It's not my place to say this. But a lot of people are dead and there is a dispute between the Rebels and Insurgents."

"The Rebels betrayed the Insurgents." I said of fact. "I remember Jason and another soldier arguing over it."

"Along those terms." He agreed, opening a door to another room. "But now, the insurgent's main objective is organized and planned the situation. I'll leave you here so you can have a privet discussion with the insurgents head."

And with that said Dr. Caduceus left the room. I sighed examining the room to be exactly like the remake center. Two black leather couches faced each other over a low glass coffee table. Three walls painted the fourth in entirely glasses, giving a view of the Capitol under a curtain of a waterfall directing towards the lakes monument gazebo. From the shades of grey in the sky I guess would be early morning.

"Captivating isn't it." A voice said.

I jumped turning around to see Xavier Varick in the corner of the room. He looked exactly the same the last time I saw him, minus age, and his hair in a cropped comb. Those brown eyes no longer surrounded in ruby red eyeliner, but a metallic bronze complimenting his angular face.

"You're supposed to be dead." I said sharply.

"And you have a terrible shot." He counter pulls down the collar of his grey shirt to show a scar over his heart in the upper part of his lung. "Then again, Damon had a better aim in my back did the Capitol dubbed me dead after I jumped into the lake."

"Unbelievable." I grumbled clutching the I.V. stand tightly. I spent three years feeling guilty about killing him and the damn bastard is alive all this time playing tricks on me. "The sunflowers?"

"A slight token of my affection." He sarcastically said then pointed at the couch. "Please take a seat; you need to gain your strength."

"Where are we?" I asked taking a seat.

"Well, it's not District 13 or the Capitol." He said, pressing a button on the side of the table. The top split open and a tray of food came up of a continental breakfast. The breads weren't design in any shape or form other than a crescent moon. Varick handed me a croissant, poured me a glass of tea, and along with a small pack of pills. I raised a brow at the pills. "They're vitamins."

I raised a brow though took the pills and plopped them in my mouth. "Why am I here? What the hell is going on?"

"You're here because you play a major part in this war." Varick explained. "You see, for nearly a hundred years since the dark days there was a secret covert unit by the government under the federals law, that if the Government has violated the constitution then it's our job to prioritize the civil rights. President Collins, the first President of Panem created us for that establishment of maintaining order of both politics and public. She called it Eagle Eye. When President Collins finished her election, a tyrant changed the new constitution that our founding fathers created hundreds of years ago. Eagle Eye representatives tried to resolve the problem from the new tyrant. However they failed resulting the Dark days. The Capitol government executed Eagle Eyes main leaders; except they didn't consider a side branch."

"Jabberjays?" I thought aloud thinking about the cards.

"That is what we are, Jabberjays. A secret division right under the Capitol noses who try to redirect the golden age. The Capitol created us, so we give them the information they wanted to know like the Rebels did with the Jabberjay birds. In the beginning we've been in a secret war to end the Hunger Games and try to stop the suppression over the districts. What better way than to control the liberal side of politics and careers. The Jabberjays run the arts, sciences, and medicines, inspiring the citizens for a new and old era of history."

"So you're revolutionary moderates."

"Something along those lines," he snorted. "Back to the point. The Jabberjays worked alongside the rebels the past eighty years in a friendly alliance. Until President Coin from District 13 decided to pull off an irrational rescue mission by using the Jabberjays cyber network which damage our private communication."

"What happen when…Cinna and I were arrested?" I said hesitantly. "My friends and Haymitch?"

Varick leaned back in his chair crossing his legs. "Your father is with the rebels along with Katniss Everdeen, Finnick Odair, and District 3 genius Beetee. Our cooperative agent Plutarch Heavenbee seemed to linger on the rebel's side of a clean slate and used the Girl on Fire as their Mockingjay. Because of their irrational sudden decision, the Capitol captured Peeta Mellark, Johanna Mason, and the last career Enobaria. While us insurgents respectively saved Miya, Acre, Hacker, Lyme, and you. The reason I am angry is because of the limited time in saving the rest of the Victors. When Katniss blew up the force field in the arena…President Snow decree that all victors are traitors. Annie Cresta is now under custody along with the rest of the thirty-four victors being arrested, interrogated, and probably executed."

"What!" I shriek.

"I know," Varick agreed. "But don't worry, we are planning on saving as many as we can before the rebels actually set world war III."

_World war III?_ I thought to myself unsure what he meant. Education wasn't really important in the district, mainly the underdog districts that only concern about is reading, writing, and counting. History only cared about the beginning of the birth of Panem. Anything else before the post-apocalyptic world was either lost in the earthquakes and floods. So when the Capitol citizens talk about events, names, and more that a citizen of the districts hardly heard of is disappointing and discrimination.

"There's more?" I asked.

Varick sigh and looked deep into my eyes that were serious. "Blaine, I need you to understand that we did not anticipated what I'm about to say."

I sat there slightly worried what he was about to say. What could possibly go wrong than what is happening?

"There is no longer a district 12."

Silences engrossed the room as Varick's words took time to absorb. The first thought was the cemetery where my mother and friends were buried. Varick continued what happen, that after the rebels rescued the tributes District 12 was bombed by the Capitol, the same way as District 13. The coal dust sends the small district in an inferno that many lives were lost in the market area and seams. There may be a possibility of survivors, however the Insurgent don't know but bet the rebels from thirteen are searching since the district suffered pox epidemic, lowering the population and making most of the survivors infertile. Another excuse to have more soldiers. I clenched my fist unsure how I feel in the mix emotions of the concept that my birth place was destroyed, my friends either torture or a rebel, and my father working with the rebels. All it was is more fuel on the fire.

"What about me?" I asked. "Am I now a prisoner, soldier, or whatnot?"

"You will relax and recover until further noticed. We will need your experience on the Profit Circle and how it actually works in espionage. Blaine, I promise you that you are no longer caged or a subordinate. If you want to return to your father, then I can arrange a hovercraft to take you to district 13. However I can't promise you that you'll become a soldier and die in the battle front. I can also let you go and you can return to the Capitol, but I can't promise you your safety let alone the victors purge. The choice is yours?"

Although Varick was giving me a choice to choose there is no absolute freedom of any branch. The Capitol with their authoritarian power, the rebel's revolution, and the insurgent's revelation. All three being power, freedom, and truth. I know the Capitol is not bad, just misguided under the derestriction of their government and that the citizens were raised into this society of madness were children fight to the death. There was still a chance to resolve this chaos and make everyone equal. The option were either retuned to the Profit Circle and report to Snow, end up being executed or joined Haymitch and the rebels in mentoring the Mockingjay, only to end up dead still. However joining the Insurgents means immunity with a voice of reason. The moderates who want to bring back the United States Government full of rights and democracy. I don't think I could stay on either side, even if it means betraying my country or family. I'm making the decision of what is right.

"I'm in."

Varick smiled leaning forward to offer a hand to shake. I inhaled sharply and shook the ghost's hand, confirming the alliance of the Insurgents and Canary.

"Welcome aboard, Blaine." Xavier said. "You are no longer everybody's fool."

.o0o.

Xavier showed me around the Jabberjays headquarters towards the bedroom floor. He told me I'll be sharing a quarters with Miya since the girl had suffered the consequences of the invasion, in other words her parents killed. My heart throbbed knowing what it's like to lose a parents and held no complaints whatsoever. When I entered the quarters similar to Capitol interior, although simple with two full size beds, one being occupied. I sat down on the corner of the bed where Miya slept with Shiloh in her arms. War is a dangerous thing that President Snow tried to avoid so not all shall suffer. Just how many more children have to go motherless or become orphans? I'll make it my duty that Miya lives, safe and sound.

As time went on so did my overwhelming headache from the amount of information dropped on me like a barrel of bricks. Lyme has been working with the insurgents since she was twenty and organized the district two rebels outside the masonry. Hacker worked with Beetee knowing how the genius worked, though Hackers was the computer tech guy here, and invented better communication devices. Surprise, surprise in discovering the snowdrop earing Cinna gave me turned out to be tracking device with built in microphone. I don't know if I should be embarrassed or furious since those earrings were my favorite and I wore them constantly that all my private conversation wasn't so private. Acre on the other hand was on same ground as Miya and I. When Brutus killed Chaff, Simon asked Acre to come over to the music studio for a quick contract offer. To believe Simon being an insurgent had me on edge; then again, he did choose the songs about freedom and hope. I should've seen it coming.

Other insurgents were actually people who work on High tale business ends and companies. Some work in banks, stealing or as they prefer _commandeering_ charity funds. The two soldiers who rescued Cinna and I were Jason and Cleo, both field agents who do the dirty work on getting in and out of operation. Dr. Caduceus was once a dean of a Hospital and severed as head on tribute remake, he apparently got fire when the Government considers him to be old, when the man is practically seventy and kicking without plastic surgery. Quinn is a rebel's daughter who lost her family who were turned into Avox's. She wants to free her family and be together again, that she studies sign language when hope comes. Everybody here wants to fix the government and overthrow President Snow. They are not pointing fingers at the Capitol in hopes that they can be save.

Later in the night I took a shower washing the smell of medicine off me. The water was hot though the pressure was light. However I couldn't bring myself under the shower that I sat in a corner shaking violently. How the temperature was boiling hot assure me I wasn't being waterborded or dunked in a freezing bucket. But I just couldn't help as flashbacks of Damon's abuse controlled me. So I just sat in the corner of the shower as the sprays run about while using a washrag to clean myself.

When I finished I saw something red cover over me. I jumped falling out of the stall with a scream for blood was pouring from the hose. Miya barged in the room worried. "Blaine, are you okay?" Miya asked as she wrapped a towel over me. The blood was gone, no sign of it anywhere, like it never happened. I panted rapidly looking between Miya and the shower, unsure if I am actually okay.

'''''''''''''''''''**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''''''''''**

**So what do you guys think? **

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review. We're almost done with this story!**


	26. Chapter 26: Hard to Love

_**The Burning Wing**_

_**Chapter 26: Hard to love**_

As the days progress the nightmares worsen along with the migraines. I kept waking up screaming that Miya would have to slap me. It wasn't until the next day did Dr. Caduceus started therapy. The past few days have been he ticks, as we discussed about my hesitation towards water, the nightmares, and mild hallucination. Dr. Caduceus promised not to share about the hallucination unless it gets serious. So far the hallucination has been blood appearing out of nowhere. I can't tolerate it, for it scares the shit out of me. The theory is that the serum President Snow injected into my brain hasn't dissolved. It would take time for the serum to leave my system.

I walked down the empty corridors of the medical wing I felt somewhat apprehensive. Sometimes I wonder if I have gone mad like Annie, only instead of seeing madness in front of me I see them in my dreams. Sleep depravity seemed tempting if the insurgents stopped adding herbal whatnots in every drink I consumed. Sure, sleep is the answer to recovery doesn't mean to put me in another medical induce comatose. I sighed when reaching Dr. Caduceus office when suddenly the door opens exiting out Cinna.

My breath hitched in seeing him for the first time. He looked a lot better, though his hands were still wrapped in bandages while a patch on his right cheek. We stood there unsure what to do for the last time we spoke was in the interrogation room. _What are we?_ I thought, for I am emotionally confused in what we are after being torture because he wouldn't tell President Snow about the Insurgents. But there was more to that, that I am angry and hurt. Although I did say nasty things to him that I feel guilty.

"Blaine, please come in," Dr. Caduceus called out.

Cinna sighed stepping aside and walked away. I looked over my shoulder disappointed walking into the office sitting down on the lounge. Dr. Caduceus sat on his chair holding a file writing notes down. Afterwards he leaned forward turning on a tape-recorded for our session, though there was a camera secretly somewhere recording our every move.

"I'd like to start with some simple word associations." Dr. Caduceus said. "Just tell me the first word that pops into your head. For example, I say, "Day" and you might say..."

"Sun." I answered.

"Very good, let continue." He said writing more notes down. "Game?"

"Murder."

"Father?"

"Alcoholic."

"Mother?"

"Angel."

"Hope."

"Word."

"Politics."

"Dictatorship."

"Are you truly giving me the first words or had you rehearse?" he asked suspiciously.

"First words," I replied.

Dr. Caduceus nodded. "Weapon?"

"Instrument."

"District?"

"Jail."

"Mockingjay?"

"Bitch." I said with a smirk thinking of Katniss.

"Music?"

"Noise."

"Love?"

"Complicated."

"_Catching Fire_?"

I paused looking at him.

"_Catching Fire_?" Dr. Caduceus asked again.

I continued to pause at him until saying. "That's two words."

"But its holds some effect on you." He stated.

I got up and walked to the window and said, "Classified."

"All right, how about '_The Burning Wing_?'"

I stopped whipping my head to stare at him shock. "Where did you hear that?"

"How about you tell me?" he asked simply.

"No, you tell me where you heard it?" I demanded.

Dr. Caduceus sighed leaning back in his chair. "It is something Varick wrote on your file. Mind telling me what it is about?"

I glared at the doctor debating if I should leave the room or tell him what 'Burning Wing' is. Operation Catching Fire was the name for spying over Katniss Everdeen. The Burning Wing wasn't an operation or assignment from the Profit circle. The Burning Wing is unknown. It isn't place or thing. The Burning Wing is nothing than a couple of words that dignify a meaning. Finnick teased that it was a password that'll set the Capitol on fire. But it wasn't a password, it was something personal. The Burning Wing name was me in the file Varick held on me on the hard-drive I stole from him before I shot him. Dr. Caduceus knew what it is, just wanted to see my reaction.

"Done," I spat leaving the room immediately.

.o0o.

I walked around the _Nest_ as I called the Jabberjays Headquarters infuriated of another game of Varick's treatment on mind games. The Burning Wing was a name these people gave me with no full definition other than a bird that is burning in hell. At least the Profit Circle gave me a symbolic term for Canary compare to the Jabberjays. Truly what's with all the nicknames, there's nothing special about them than a settlement. Surly if people hear Canary they think of a yellow little bird singing song, not a trained human weapon.

_Everything is all fun and games until somebody loses an eye…._I thought bitterly then stopped. I can't believe I just thought of that. Guess there's no denying the fact that I'm Haymitch's daughter.

I walked further down the corridor till ending up in some lounge area. The room seemed quiet practically empty that I'm surprised there was no Avox's here. Somebody told me that Avox's are not servants here but allies and friends. To hear this felt like a chance of hope. People who were consider traitors to the Capitol should never be dubbed Avox's and have their tongues mutilated. Maybe if the rebels/insurgents win this war, the Avox's are free from their duties as servants and received citizenship and equal rights. Lavinia helped me a lot through her times as an Avox along with the others who raised me when young. I hope they are okay and safe. With a sigh I looked up ahead and stopped.

Cinna stood by the large window watching the sunset over the mountains. Other than this morning, it has been a week since the last time we saw each other. We saw each other from afar, but neither of us had the courage to speak. There was a wall between us made out of lies, painful memories, and devastating truth. Now our relationship is on thin ice. It's hardly fair for him to know me personally while I was kept in the dark, if he truly did love me during those agonizing three days of torture he should has say something in the beginning. However I felt guilty on the third day of interrogation and the things I said to him, about him, and other things.

"Can we talk?" I asked quietly walking up towards him.

"I was wondering if we would." Cinna breathed turning around to face me.

"I wanted to apologize….about the things I said."

"It's okay," he assured leaning against the window crossing his arms. "You don't have t-"

"I meant it." I confessed.

"I know." He agreed.

"I said some awful things…" I said.

"Yes you did, but you had too." Cinna replied that it surprised me as he stepped forward placing a hand on my shoulder. "I know it's not that you don't care about me, but it's because you don't love yourself."

His words were true like a dagger. I inhaled sharply trying to avoid tears from falling except they failed. Since my mother's death I hardly took care of myself and focused on others starting with Haymitch. He would've drunk himself to death, and the list continues onward in protecting everyone from President Snow secret destruction. There was a history of deaths in the Abernathy name; from family to friends that being close to someone was painful to watch them get hurt.

"And that's okay." Cinna cradle my cheek with a reassuring smile, "Because I'm going to teach you."

And with that said he leaned forward gently placing his lips over mine. Our lips molded to each other, unlike our previous kisses this was sensual, gentle, and loving. I ran my fingers into his hair, pressing my lips harder against his. Cinna moved his hands and wrapped me in a hug when we pulled back. We were both suffering in many shapes and form that no one can understand but us.

"Promise…." I whispered.

Cinna pulled back resting our foreheads together, "As you wish."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Alright everyone this is the end of "The Burning Wing." Some of you asked me to continue the series and I'm considering it, but not for a while. Also I need help choosing a title. **

**Here are the Options:**

**1-Game of War**

**2-Ashes from fire**

**3-Revelation **

**4-Stand My Ground**

**So leave a review on your vote or review anyway. Reviews may bring the story come faster.**

**Thanks for reading and I hope to see you all for the third story. **

**And may the odds be forever in your favor.**


	27. Update

_**Update!**_

Hey guy's I wanted to announce that I have two stories going on.

First off, _Ashes from Fire_ is now being posted. Here is the summary:

The rebellion has been declared and all hell breaks loose, as Katniss becomes the Mockingjay. Blaine on the other hand, has joined forces with a secret division called Jabberjay in saving lives against both spectrums. With the help from Cinna and the Jabberjays, they'll do whatever it takes in showing the revelation from the light of day.

You can find this story under Cinna x other tributes, rated T, Romance x Thriller

.o0o.

Second, in The Burning Wing I wrote a romantic scene in chapter thirteen: _reading of the Quells _and had to cut short. Well, if you like to know what happen take a look at _Give Me love._ Give me Love is going to contain the rated M scenes in both The Burning Wing and Ashes from Fire. So if you like reading M rated stories take a look.

You can find this story under Cinna x other tribute, rated M, Romance x hurt/comfort

I hope you guys enjoy these stories!

Silent Wolf Singer


End file.
